Heart of the Sea
by Silver Mystic
Summary: It's the Little Mermaid with Sailor moon staring HarukaSerenity.It won't and will end how you think it will,and it will end how you think it will.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (edited )

A/N: I do not own the story of Walt Disney's The Little Mermaid, nor do I own the character of Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon. I am however borrowing them for this.

On the open ocean birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily. From the fog a ship appears crashing through the waves. One this ship we see the sailors about, roping things down, swabbing the deck, and some of them staring out into the endless blue of the ocean, all doing sailor type things. There was never a man without something to occupy him at this time of day. Even the prince lent a helping hand on deck. His Ocelot Diana, close by, was trying to get her claws into lunch. One of the sailors was singing, a young man with short messy blond hair and buleish-green eyes.

_"I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack."_

A platinum blond man rolled his ice blue eyes, his hair sitting just above his dove gray shirt that gapped in the front. There was a tare in the side of his black, from the lass kingdom that they visited, the resident princess was not too pleased with there arrival. Princess Keana, first tried to jump Ren then the hat came down and it all when down hill from there.

"He's sing again, must he sing every time." He spoke to the Doctor who was eyeing the silver haired man leaning over the side of the boat.

"Yes, if he doesn't sing he ends up sea sick, like poor Helios. I rather deal with Jadeite tone deft singing than the other option." He paused "Kunzite, if you like I can take those pants to my tailor, Garak is quite skilled."

Kunzite gave the doctor a slanted look "Julian, I've know you quite a while, if your want to drool over your tailor-boy then take him yours pants."

Julian turned an interesting shade of red and mumbled something about going to check up on Kukalaka, his teddy bear, someone had hid it not to long ago and now the man could go 5 minuets with out worrying over it.

Towards the front part of the boat stood the 'Prince Ren' a 5'5" 17 year old in black boots, loss black pants and a baggy white shirt, blond hair tucked under a navy blue hat. His Sapphires eyes dancing with amusement at the sight of his attendant, how was leaning over the edge of the boat. Helios a pail man, silver hair, pail-blue eyes, dressed all in white save for a light blue vest, was not one for sea travel, and heaven for bid the Prince go anywhere unattended.

"Isn't this great? The sea air, the wind blowing. . . a perfect day to be at sea! The water so clear and calming, with the nice rocking motion ".

Helios still leaning over side, looking rather greenish.

"Oh yes . . . it's wonderfully delightful . . . ."

Nephrite a few years older then the prince with hazel eyes and shoulder length auburn hair, currently in a forest green bell sleeved shirt and dark brown trouser approached the Prince.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea, King Luna must be in a friendly-type mood, wouldn't you say luv".

Prince Ren rolled his eyes at the 'luv' comment; Nephrite was for ever flirting, especially with blonds, his personally favorite was Jadeite. Ren winched at the memory that surfaced, who would have guessed that Nephrite would make out with Jadeite in the closet.

"King Luna?" he asked to distract himself from the unpleasant imagery, nothing against two guys together but they where like brothers to him.

" Why, ruler of the merpeople, luv and here I thought every good sailor knew about him."

Helios chooses this time to intervene "Nonsense"

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He gestures wildly, the fish dagger in his hand went flying away and lands in the ocean.

"Damn it! That was the fourth one this month."

Jadeite come bouncing about still signing off key.

_"Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_ " (Timberlakes (sp?) song Sexy Back)

Helios "we need to find a better way to travel."

The dagger went into the depths, the water getting darker and darker with the more distance that it put between itself and the ocean surface. Falling through schools of fish, seaweed and coral, only to land on the out skirts of Luntesants, a mercitiy where the Rules them self resided. The humans where right there were merpeople, but they where a matriarchy.

Various types of fish swimming where swimming about. Merpeople converge on a great undersea palace, filling the concert hall inside. They all were going to see a concert that was put together by the royal family themselves in the golden palace. The princess's would be singing together, and mermen and mermaids from all over the ocean were going to see it.

A seahorse enter onto the stage.

"Ahem presenting. . . Her royal Majesty, Queen Luna!" The crowd cheered at this and did a standing ovation when she entered the room through an entrance in the ceiling, riding on a giant shell that was being carted around by two dolphins. Her hair in two round buns on either side faming her golden crown, the rest of waist length curly midnight blue hair floating freely. Her bangs fell into her cinnamon red eyes, her tail a magnificent gold that matched her seashells perfectly. She masterfully steered them around the dome like room before pulling out her trident and using its power to shut out the lights. Leaving only enough for the audience to clearly see the stage.

They oohed and aahhed at the sight of her power at work. It wasn't all that often that any normal merman would have the opportunity to see it, and it amazed them. Her trident had the power to control the ocean, only it wasn't showed off all that often. She steered her dolphins on over to the private balcony where she would view the perform, before sending the dolphins out of the room. Nodded in the direction of the seahorse it was ok for them to start. This would be her Haruka's first public show ,most likely only, and to do something like this would allow all their subjects to see that the royal family is interested in what the people think and will work hard for them.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Artemis!" then left the stage as the band began to set up and tune.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Artemis." The queen said to the crab on her left.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular!" he smiled up to the queen, you could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, and especially my Haruka, even if she wont admit it."

"Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. . . ." under his breath he adds "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . .Or not scar off the band members". He proceeds to podium and begins to direct orchestra. Artemis tapped on his board and the band started up with something slow. The curtains opened to show three couch size clams on stage. A harmony of voices where heard.

"Ah, we are the daughters of Luna.

Great Mother who loves us and named us well"

The First shell opend revile three teens, each swam out as they presented them self singing a short solo.

Setsuna- the oldest Dark Green, pulled in to a have bun with the rest sweeping down to her knees, her tail black highlighting her dark red eyes and grant shells.

Makoto- Eyes the colors of emeralds, dark brown hair pulled back with a rose clip, dark green tail and past pink shells.

Reista- Firy red eyes with matching shells, her long hair fell to mid-tail framing her in black.

The Second shell opened exposing three more of the princesses leaving only the center shell closed.

Mina- Sunny blond hair half pulled back with in an orange bow matching her orange tail and off setting her light yellow shells.

Amida- A reflector of the shads of the sea, crystal blue tail, dark blue hair and light blue eyes and her white shells.

Hotaru- The youngest with sholder length black hair violet eyes her tail a dark purple almost black making her periwinkle shells all the more catching.

"And then there is the stubbornness in her musical debut,

Our seventh sister, we're presenting her to you,

To sing a song Aretmis wrote, her voice is like a bell,

She's our sister, Ha-r . . . "

Shell opens to reveal that Haruka was …. absent

Luna pissed off "HARUKA"

Across the ocean far from Luntesants where there are no mermaids or other fish around, we find one mermaid and one black fish, in the darker part of the ocean where few creatures still roamed. The fish was acting all nervous and afraid, but the mermaid was excited. For she had just found another shipwreck and was going to explore it. She poked her head above the large rocks she was resting on and looked at her prize with excitement. Her short dusty bland hair fell into her navy blue eyes. Her tail was of the darkest parts of the ocean sparkled in the light whenever she went near the surface.

"Haruka, wait for me . . .I can't swim that fast" the fish complained.

"Mamoru, hurry up!" Haruka called while motioning with her free hand. The other hand carried a sack made out of seaweed to collect whatever unusual objects they may find.

"You know I can't swim that fast."

Haruka smirk at the fish then redirected her gaze.

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great. You came you saw, now let's get outta here." He said while trying to swim away, only to be grabbed by the tail pulling him back.

"You wouldn't happen to be AFRAID now would you?" She asked in a teasing tone before releasing him and swimming on down to the ghost ship with bubbles trailing behind.

"I'm not afraid!" Mamoru called after not fully realizing that he was following her down to the ship. "It's just that it's all covered in dirt and mould, and you know how bad my allergies get."

"Sense when have you had allergies form anything other then good taste?"

"HEY!" The fish yelled offended.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks." She moves inside the sunken ship unconcerned about Mamoru, she had nothing against him really.

" O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! HARUKA!" he tries to slip though a hole in the ship. "Haruka. . . I can't . . . I mean - Haruka help!" He called out in fear. Haruka turned around from across the ship and laughed at the sight that met her before swimming on down.

Haruka laughs but helps him through. "You need to go on a diet." grabbing his fins she started to pull until he after a few good tugs he came through.

"Haruka, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" He whispered in a shaking voice, unaware of the giant shadow that just passed him on the other side.

" Mamoru, don't be such a guppy."

They searched around the dark wreck, going through rotting cabins and other areas of the ship for anything of interest. They didn't find too much. Just broken drawers, rotted pieces of wood and shattered glass. The tide must've washed most of the human things away. After about ten minutes or so and still coming up with nothing, Haruka started to grumble to herself about the uselessness of the place while Mamoru continued grumble about being called a guppy.

" I'm not a guppy. This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- NYAAAAAAAAAA! HARUKA!" He screams at the sight of a skull, crashes into pillar causing cave in, and swims frantically away, knocking into the merteen.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . ."

"Scream a little louder next time I don't think the merpeople the next sea over heard you. Come on we're almost done." Mamoru nodded his head. As long as they were going to leave soon then he didn't really care. He had a bad feeling that something terrible was about to happen and didn't want to be around for when it did.

They finally made it to the last room in the ship by swim in through a hole in the floor. It was on the top floor and was the largest room of them all. It had a giant window in the back that was cracked up but amazingly not shattered. Haruka looked around. This room was her last hope to get something good. Never before had a ship contained so few things in it in all the times she went out to collect.

Collecting human objects had been a hobby ever sense that faithful day a small sharp dragger fell from one of the passing ships. She used to almost always go exploring in hope of finding a new wreck. She would always take the findings to Umino the seagull. He would tell them what the objects that they had collected were, then they would take their finds on down to their secret hiding spot. It was so cool having all those human things piled up in one spot. Kinda like their own secret treasure room that nobody else knew about. Not even her mother.

It was getting harder to get Mamoru to come along to some of the ship wrecks with her, but he always gave in, in the end. So it didn't matter. He really needed these trips to loosen up anyway. Mamoru was always so stressed out, especially when that Fiore came around.

Suddenly a sparkling something caught her eye way off in the corner. She sucked in her breath and excitedly swam up to it as fast as possible. It looked like a silver stick with small dull spikes coming out the end.

"Wow Oh my goddess! Oh my goddess! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Haruka asked as she held up a short jewel incrusted sword.

"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet Umino will, damn know it all."

"That's a good Idea how about we go see him now, like right NOW?" She puts sword in the bag she brought with her, as a shark swims by outside.

"What was that? Did you hear something?"

Haruka distracted by dagger with a naked woman on it. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?"

"Haruka . .."

"Mamoru, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen, and if you keep this up maybe I'll find a nice shark to feed you to." She said while examining an old pipe.

"Harukaaaaa." Mamoru whined. He was turned around so he didn't see the giant great white shark through the window behind him, eyeing him like he was appetizer

"Will you relax already?" She said lazily, not looking up at him in time to see the shark open it's jaws. "Nothing is going to happen."

A thundering, crash sound behind Mamoru alerted both him and Haruka to the shark. Mamoru sees the shark looming behind him he screams "AAHHHH! SWIMM! SWIMM! WE'RE ALL GANNA DIE!" the shark chases them all around. Haruka's threw her things inside of the sack she was carrying and swam off after her friend. The shark twisted and turned in the vast room that was suddenly too small for the three of them, quickly and gracefully in the water with the grace and professionalism of a true hunter. Haruka did the same, knowing fully well that her friend was doomed if she didn't get out of the way soon.

The shark snapped his jaws open and closed in a very threatening manner as he gained on his prey. Mamoru continued his hysterics, while Haruka swam faster in order to get to him before jaws did. Then the enviable happened the shark had him corner and was about to come in for the kill when Haruka dived in, grabbed him and swam away as fast as her fins would take her, which was pretty damn fast. The shark crashed loudly into the rotted wood and sharp splinters floated everywhere.

They swam as fast as they could for the window in which they came in, with appetizer in the lead. The great white behind them and looking completely pissed off. "Oh, No!" Mamoru cried out as he crashed into the window and got stuck again. Haruka charged up behind him and didn't stop, so she ended up roughly pushing him through the hole and getting herself through just in time but the bag gets caught on a broken piece of wood. She goes back for it. The shark almost right in front of her when she make a quite U turn and swims for porthole before the shark smashed his way through the ships outer wall.

They ended up swimming circles upwards, around the ship, trying to get away from the very angry, very HUNGRY shark. Around and round they go where the stop no one knows. Mamoru ended up going so fast that he smashed his face into one of the ships sail poles. He was knocked completely out, and descended to the ocean floor slowly. The shark saw this and followed the prey that was easier to catch. "DAMN IT!" Haruka screamed out in fear as she dove to get him.

When she got close enough she reached out and grabbed him. Looking around she noticed that he had reached through an anchor hole. She held Mamoru protectively close to her as the shark drew nearer at amazing speeds. Grabbing the side of the anchor and pushing herself out in the other direction just in time as the shark sped through the hole. Mamoru woke up a bit dazed. They were about to try and make a break for it again when Haruka whirled around and started to laugh hysterically. Mamoru looked at her as if she were insane.

"What's so funny? We need to get out of here right now!" He yelled. Haruka stopped laughing enough to explain things to him. "Look down there." She said with a smirk while pointing in the direction of the shark. He looked down and was pretty amazed to see the shark stuck in the anchor hole!

"H-he's stuck!" Mamoru exclaimed happily. They both grinned at each other for their get-a-way and swam on down for a better look at the thing. They had never seen a shark up close before, and now that they could the idea intrigued them.

"Awww. Is the poor widdle shark stuck?" Haruka asked it in a mocking tone. It just glared daggers at her. Mamoru also found some courage and swam a little closer to it.

"You big bully!" He said. Then he stuck his tongue out at it. He was so close that as the shark snapped his teeth at him, he could practically feel the water current change in his direction. His eyes immediately went wide in both surprise and fear as he hid behind Haruka.

Haruka laughing "Mamoru, you really are a guppy."

Mamoru "I am not."

Out in the sun, sitting on a rock humming to himself, while looking through his telescope was a large seagull wearing glasses. He turned a little to get a better look at a Dove, soaking up the hot rays of the sun when suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Hey Umino"

Umino so surprise he loss hold over the telescope and ends up looking through it the wrong way. He saw what looked like Haruka and Mamoru several yards away, when in fact they weren't even two full feet away.

"Mermaid off the port bow! Haruka, how you doing?" Mamoru smiled at the display while Haruka rolled his eyes at the crazy old bird as Umino put down the telescope to get a better look, only to see them no even a wing span away in the water.

"Whoa, what a swim!" He said with amazement. Haruka didn't bother to correct him as she pulled her bag out of the water and handed it over to him.

"Look at all the cool stuff we found" She said excitedly while dumping the contents onto the rock for him to see.

Mamoru "Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy."

It wasn't the most stuff she'd managed to get in all the times that she and Mamoru went out to collect, but she didn't have anything like them in her whole collection, most of it looked like sissy stuff. And the idea that there were more human things out there still waiting to be collected excited her to no end, 'specially if there where this cool'.

Umino looked down at the back before happily beginning to snoop through it. "Alrighty, lets see what we got today." he said to himself. He suddenly gasped with his head still in the bag as he pulled out the fork that some got stuffed in there never mind the naked women dagger. "Well would you look at this! My, this is special! This is very, very unusual!"

"What! What is it?" Haruka asked getting all excited at Umino's mumbling's.

"It's a dinglehopper!" He said with awe.

"What's a dinglehopper?" Haruka and Mamoru asked at the same time. Umino just smiled at them. "This is something you could use, Haruka. Mamoru won't be able to though."

"Why not?" Haruka asked wondering why her friend wouldn't be able to use the extra special item that they found.

"Well you see, a dinglehopper is what the humans use to make there hair attractive to others! See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go gaga over!"

"Wow." Mamoru said in an impressed tone while looking it over.

"What about the other one?" Haruka asked as she pulled out the pipe from the bag.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said while taking the pipe from Haruka's outstretched hand.

"You certainly have been getting lucky with your finds lately, y'know that?" Did you get anything else from that shipwreck?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. But we already know what those are" Haruka said with regret in her voice while "This was all the new stuff we could find. The current must've destroyed the rest of it, or washed it all away, either way that's it."

"That ship did look rather old" Mamoru added. She just nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you know what it is, Umino?" Haruka asked, bringing her attention back to the scruffy old bird while leaning up against the rock.

"Yes. Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat.."

They just looked at him in confusion, so he continued. "The snork flat has been a very popular item amongst the humans for hundreds of years it dates back to prehistorically times. Even know you can see many of them with one of these. You just blow into the smaller end here, and it will produce fine music. Allow me." He took a huge breath of air and then blew hard into the pipe, just to have seaweed and mud come out the other end and a little down his throat.

"M-music?" Haruka paled said with remembrance while Umino choked on what came out of his end of the pipe. "Oh no! The concert!" she said frantically while snatching the pipe and stuffing it back into the bag.

"My Mum's going to KILL me!"

"The concert was today?" Mamoru asked with an equal amount of fear in his voice.

"Haruka, you may want to clean that out before use--"

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" She said while swimming off a bit and waving. "Thank you!" She called out before she and Mamoru dove back into the depths.

"Any time!" Umino called, waving back. "Any time." He took up his telescope again and went back to sunning himself and watching the Dove that frequent the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (edited)

_Last Time:_

"_M-music?" Haruka paled said with remembrance while Umino choked on what came out of his end of the pipe. "Oh no! The concert!" she said frantically while snatching the pipe and stuffing it back into the bag._

"_My Mum's going to KILL me!"_

"_The concert was today?" Mamoru asked with an equal amount of fear in his voice._

"_Haruka, you may want to clean that out before use--"_

"_I'm sorry but I have to go!" She said while swimming off a bit and waving. "Thank you!" She called out before she and Mamoru dove back into the depths._

"_Any time!" Umino called, waving back. "Any time." He took up his telescope again and went back to sunning himself and watching the Dove that frequent the area._

Now:

The two of them swam as fast as their fins would carry them through the dark ocean, creating air bubbles as they went, frantically trying to get back home before they got into too much trouble. 'How could I forget!' Haruka thought miserably to herself. 'Everyone was looking forward to this too! I hope Mother won't fillet me!' Mamoru just followed along, trying to think of some decent excuses that would help them get put pf trouble, or at lest not as much.

What they didn't know, was that they were being stalked as they swam. Two eels each with one red eye one blue watched them both with interest from the shadows in the rocks. Their red glassy eyes projecting the images they saw back to a crystal ball inside of a faraway cave near some underwater volcanoes, that gave the place a ominous look and feel to it.

"Yes, hurry home little prince." Said the figure who watched with an eerie fascination from inside the hidden cave. Coming out of the shadows and we see a black octopus with in an indigo dress hiding most of her tentacles. Her blood red hair flouted about her as her yellow eyes sneered at the picture.

"We wouldn't want to miss mommy's celebration now would we? Celebration indeed! Bah!" She grabbed a large sea snail from a nearby bowl and placed the little screeching thing in her mouth before chewing it slowly to increase it's pain before swallowed it.

"They celebrates while am forced here! Banished, exiled and practically starving! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing, while she and her flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Ail! En! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of hers. She may be the key to Luna's undoing. . . ."

She clenched her fists with fury. A sudden thought occurred to her, however and he eyed the projection with a sudden interest and burst out laughing.

"Of course! It's so simple! Queen Luna's daughter! She would stop at nothing to keep her safe! The little girl is always out on her own so why not persuade her to _help _me" She snickered evilly as her plan formed.

"Yes, Queen Beryl" the two respond.

-

-

-

In the palace throne room of the plaice where Haruka is being admonished.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady."

"Mom, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I …" Haruka tried to reason.

"As a result of your careless behavior …" The Queen continued on.

"Careless and reckless" Artemis added in.

"The entire celebration was, er…" 'Thankfully over, it was fun and all but they last for even and these shell are killing me.' She paused, not wanted to voice her thoughts out load.

"Well, it was ruined! That's what it was." Artemis took over. 'No really' the Queen thought it went quit well.

"Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" He continued to rant.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Mamoru interrupted, and Haruka cringed pray he would get them into more trouble.

Mamoru couldn't take it anymore. He charged up and swam down there as fast as he could to Haruka's defense. Haruka gave him a you-are-SO-stupid look.

"Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe." Luna and Artemis just looked at each other like they didn't believe a word that was said. If there was a shark near the city then it would have been reported, but they didn't know just how far away from the city they were.

See that they didn't quite believe him he continued on with his recount. "But then this seagull came," 'Oh shit' Haruka thought as she stared at Mamoru 'we're dead'. "and it was this is this, and that is that, and –". Afraid of what she might see, but unable to suppress the urge to look away she to a peek through her fingers to see her best friend stuttering in fear in front of her Mother.

"Seagull?" Luna said in disbelief as she caught on to what was just said. "What Seagull?" Seagulls were surface creatures. Mamoru covered his mouth in shock, realizing what he had just done and quickly swam behind Haruka for protection. She just glared down at her friend for opening his big mouth, with a look that said you-are-so-going-to-be-sushi.

"Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you?" The Queen said in a deadly come voice. 'Yup dead fish swimming' Haruka thought.

" Nothing - happened. . . ." She was struggling to do damage control.

"Haruka, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those barbarians! Honestly what where you thinking?"

" They're not barbarians!" She protested.

She sighed tiredly at of having to explain to her stubborn daughter as to why she couldn't go to the surface. "That has yet to be seen. They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? I'm just worried about you, that's all. Today we got a report about fishing boats from a fish that had to escape capture." She put a hand on Haruka arm. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Haruka shrugged of the hand angrily "I'm eighteen years old , I'm not a child anymore and I can take care of myself"

"You will not take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen to me…"

" I will hear not more on this, and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?"

Haruka' back stiffened when she heard that. She could feel the tears pooling, but turned around "Yes Ma'am" she mumbles as she swam away before her mother would notice them with Mamoru following closely behind.

Luna sighed as he sat down on his throne and massaged her temple. She didn't mean to be so harsh on her. However she was a mother one who worries. Artemis came up sensing her distress tried to reassure her. "Hmph! Teenagers! You give them and inch and they'll want a mile!"

"You...you don't think that I was too hard on her, do you?" Luna quietly asked the small crab swimming around her head.

"Most definitely not!!" Artemis immediately replied. "If Haruka were mine, I'd show her who's boss! None of this going to the surface nonsense! And you should keep her under very tight control! No telling when she'll pull another foolish stunt like the one today."

The Queen thought for a moment. " You're absolutely right, Artemis." She said a little too sweetly for his taste.

" Of course." He replied after a brief hesitation as the light in her eyes.

" Haruka needs constant supervision."

"Constant." Artemis mimic wondering where this was going.

"Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble." 'As impossible as that is'. The Queen though to herself.

" All the time?" He asked questioningly.

" And you, my dear Artemis are just the crab to do it." She grinned mysteriously.

Artemis's face fell at the statement. "M-me?" He squeaked.

"Yes, YOU! You told me how you would act towards your own children just now. So you will do it! It was your idea after all. Besides I know you won't let me down right" She added with a smile. Artemis stared dumbfounded at the queen, and unconsciously nodded.

Walking down the dark and empty corridors of the palace, Artemis continues to mumble to himself. "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing grand masterful symphonies. Not babysitting some high strung teenager and her fish!" He quit his rambling's as a sudden pair of shadow passed over him. He looked up just to see Haruka and Mamoru swimming off somewhere with a bag in the princess's hand. They didn't appear to notice him as they swam. Artemis scurried down the hall after for the sulking fish and the young mermaid princess.

Crabs aren't meant for swimming, so he was quickly losing the two of them as they did twists and turns through coral and seaweed was quite impressive. Artemis pasted in his pursuit, closing his eyes he formed a picture of a in his mind of a merman with a silver tail white hair and blue eyes. Opening his eyes he looked down, he became what he pictured, he was still supervised every time that it worked.

**-Flashback-**

A younger sea crab mopped about. He was sad for he had fallen in love with the Queen. However, he realized that she could never love a crab like him. No watching where he was going his back claw became stuck. " WHY ME!" he cried trying to dislodge his claw. "Why can't a crab catch a break?" He tried with all his might until finally whatever it was came off, it struck a rock and shattered.

Tired, sad and frustrated Artemis sat down. "Little one why are you so sad" He looked up at the soft soothing voice, there before him as a, well he wasn't sure what she was. She had long dark hair with dusky gold skin and bright green eyes. There was a symbol of some sort on her forehead, she had the form of a land walker but she had translucent wings and could breathe under water.

"How are you? Where did you come from?" asked a very confused crab. "My name is Mikeal and I came from there." She pointed to the shattered stone that had been stuck to him. "Will you tell me what has upset you so?" Artemis figured that he as either insane or dreaming, so he pored his hart out to the young mystic women.

"I know what it is like to love one how does not notice. For freeing me from my prison I shall grant you a wish." Mikeal said once his tail was done.

"You'll make the Queen fall in love with me?" He asked skeptically.

"No, but I can make it to where you stand a better change. Close your eyes and picture the form you with to take" with nothing to lose, Artemis fallowed her instructions. Upon reopening then he was no longer a crab but a hansom merman. Then he started to freak out and convinced Mikeal to make it to where he could shift back and forth.

**-End-**

About a half an hour later and still swimming like there was no tomorrow, Artemis was about to give up tiring to stay hidden until they finally stopped. "Great now what is that girl up to?" He thought suspiciously, as he gave chase. Artemis eyed them with curiosity before going after them barely makes it into crab form and hiding before Haruka spotted him.

Artemis looked around him. They were far outside of the city limits and there appeared to be a desolate area, filled with rocks and what looked like a few small caves covered in shadows. He looked back at Haruka in time to see her pull a large flat rock out of the way of an entrance to one of the caves. He gasped in slight shock. 'What the hell are they doing?'

Haruka and Mamoru looked around to make sure that the coast was clear before smoothly gliding on in. The rock began to fall back into place behind them. Artemis took a deep breath and followed them as fast as he could before the rock could seal shut. He thought that he would make it at first, but the pain in his tiny red legs told him otherwise.

'WHY ME' he cried silently. Artemis grits his teeth and pushed himself out, stretching his legs painfully as he did this. 'That little brat had better have a good excuse for being all the way out here at this time of night!' He thought irritably as he finally pushed himself free.

He slowly swam into the cave, trying to make as little noise as possible. He turned a corner and Haruka and Mamoru came into view. He held back a gasp of surprise. There were shelves etched into the rock all around them completely filled with human objects! He didn't know what they all were, but it was definitely human, save for the mer-armament in the corner. Haruka was lying on her stomach in the middle of it all with a miserable look on her face, examining something from the bag she carried with her.

"I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad."

"Haruka, are you ok?" Mamoru asked in a worried tone. Unknown to the both of them that they had an intruder.

"Why can't she just understand, I just don't see things the way she does?" She asked miserably. "If only I could make her understand. Look at this" Haruka held up a sword. "How can a world that can create such beautiful things be bad?" Mamoru just shrugged his fins.

"In her defense your idea of beauty and normal merpeople's idea of beautiful are too different things" Haruka glared at his attempt at humor. "You know she's just tiring to protect you"

Haruka sighed, "I know". She started to hum and swam up to a candlestick holder and placed the fork into the left holder, there was a butter knife in the middle and a spoon on the right. "I know." She repeated somewhat sadly. Artemis started to move around to get a better view of the cave and to look at all the strange things that surrounded him. "I just wish she would listen every once in a while, she's too protective- Damn it I am not a child!"

Looking up at a hole in the top of the cave, where the light came in from and Haruka sighed. "I feel like I should be doing this. I mean...I love going down to ship wrecks and everything, but...sometimes I think that doing this is leading to something, something big…." Mamoru gave her a look of –sure-right.

"Right it's not at all the fact that you're curious to a fault and get a little thrill from defying the rules." Mamoru smirked. Haruka just smiled back with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Artemis walked around, listening with fascination. 'How long has all of this been going on without anyone knowing it?' He thought in amazement. He wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into a jar and knocked it over. Unfortunately, it took several other things with it on the way to the ground. There was fishing string wrapped around it so sadly, Artemis was one of them as he was caught in it as well. Fortunately Haruka and Mamoru didn't notice, sadly he was now trapped.

"Look at this stuff" Haruka gestured. "How can you not be curious Look at this trove, treasures untold"

Mamoru interrupted here "Yeah about that if we to keep collecting we are going to need to find a new place this one's packed"

Paying him no mind she when on. " There are gadgets, gizmos, whozits, whatzits and thingamabobs? But that doesn't tell me about the people. I want to know about them" Haruka grabbed Mamoru and danced / swam around. "I want to see 'em walking around on those, those…feet, see them walking down those, those….." She blanked.

"Street" Mamoru provide. " I get your point, you want to go play with them, and you probably wouldn't mind one of there scrolls that don't fall apart when you try to read it."

Artemis who had been struggling around trying to get out finally succeeded. He and several other strange objects came crashed down on the floor, alerting Haruka and Mamoru to his presence. "Artemis!?!" Haruka stuttered out in a mixture of surprise shock and fear. "W-what are you doing here?"

Artemis untied himself as he eyed the pair with anger. "Haruka, how did you–where did you–What is all of this?" He said waving his arms around angrily.

Haruka ran her hand through her hair nervously. 'If Artemis knows then it will only be a matter of time before her Mother found out about this place, then all hell was libel to break out. "It's... uh... it's just my... uh...you know collection?" she replied nervously, not knowing what else to say.

Artemis chuckled cheerfully to cheerfully as he examining a small fishing hook. "Oh I see! Your collection, how nice...IF YOUR MOTHER EVER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS PLACE--"

"Your not going to tell her are you!?!?" Haruka and Mamoru yelled at the same time.

Haruka swam up to him and in a begging tone, tried to reason with him. "Please, Artemis, don't tell her! She wouldn't understand!" Her voice and face were filled with such a mixture of fear and anxiety that Artemis immediately relaxed. He knew perfectly well the kind of trouble Haruka would get in if Luna ever found out about this place. He HAD also overheard the two of them talking and knew that part of the reason why she was doing this was because no one would say anything about the above world. It was just curiosity, which was a good excuse. Wasn't it? Then again he was know to be a push over when it came to the princesses.

The small crab really didn't know what to do. 'I should just take her home sit her down and talk to her about it there.' He reasoned with himself. "Haruka, listen to me. You're under a lot of pressure down here. It's late so you just come with me, I'll take you home to get something to eat and we'll talk about this to–"

Artemis stopped as he took notice of the shadow that passed over them through the hole in the ceiling. Mamoru and Haruka immediately swam for the cave exit and up towards the surface. "What do you suppose that is?" Haruka asked looking up.

"Haruka! Get back here!" Artemis called out, but Haruka just ignored him as she swam closer.

-

-

-

**A/N**

I wanted to update this sooner but I had finals and then I was sick and yeah. Remember I don't own Sailor Moon or The Little Mermaid. Please review.

**Cast:**

**Flotsam:** Ail

Electric eel with one blue eye on red

**Jetsam:** En

Electric eel with one blue eye on red

**Ursula:** Beryl

Eyes:Glowy Yellow

Hair:Blood Red, lots and lots of red hair

Indigo dress that hides most of her tentacles


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (edited)

_Last Time:_

_The small crab really didn't know what to do. 'I should just take her home sit her down and talk to her about it there.' He reasoned with himself. "Haruka, listen to me. You're under a lot of pressure down here. It's late so you just come with me, I'll take you home to get something to eat and we'll talk about this to–"_

_Artemis stopped as he took notice of the shadow that passed over them through the hole in the ceiling. Mamoru and Haruka immediately swam for the cave exit and up towards the surface. "What do you suppose that is?" Haruka asked looking up._

"_Haruka! Get back here!" Artemis called out, but Haruka just ignored him as she swam closer._

Now:

When Haruka reached the surface, she was amazed with what she saw. It was twilight and there were strange but beautifully colorful explosions in the sky. They looked like giant stars that made loud banging sounds just before disappearing.

Haruka watched with fascination and awe for a moment before the sound of music caught his ears. It was coming from that nearby ship! It seemed that the pretty lights where coming from there as well. Artemis scratched at her arm to trying to get her attention.

"Haruka, what are- we need to go back now! It's not safe here." She just brushed him off before taking a dive and coming back up again at a distance away, closer to the ship. She continued to do this, putting more space between herself and her friends. Artemis called out to try and get Haruka to come back, but to no avail it didn't work.

"Haruka! princess, please come back! " She just pretended not to hear him. 'Jumpin' jellyfish- this girl is going to make my head explode if her mum doesn't fry me first.' Artemis though as he watched Haruka approach the ship.

When she finally made it to the ship, she noticed that a rope ladder was hanging down, so Haruka grabbed it and climbed up. It was hard! After few minutes of struggling with it, she finally made it up on the side of the deck, where no one could see and rested her arms. Her tail was still hanging down lazily at the side of the ship just in case a quick get-a-way was needed.

Haruka watched with complete amazement at the sight of all the humans dancing around, laughing and having fun. Listing to the music that was playing and eating something white and sweet looking. 'I wonder what their celebrating.' She thought to herself. Then another wonderful sight caught her eye. It was a human, dancing around and playing with a sleek grey Ocelot. The Ocelot's hair that was as a dark grey and soft grey eyes with a sharp look in them. He was tallish, the human that is, rather feminine and had a sleek build with amazing sapphire eyes. Haruka found herself completely breathless and a blush started to form on her cheek at the sight of him.

The young man that Haruka had become enthralled with spoke, "Diana, here luv. Hey, come on, don't give me that look, if you want fish that bad go suck up to Nephrite, you know I don't like it." Then Ocelot dubbed Diana just stared and the sapphire-eyed boy laughed softly. What a lovely voice even if he does sound like a girl.

A squawking sound pulled her out of the nice little trance that she was in, and she looked up in time to see Umino flying in.

"Hey there, sweetie! What you doing?" He called out loudly. Haruka quickly looked at all the humans to make sure that the insane seagull wasn't heard over the music. He wasn't. 'Thank the ocean deities!' She thought as Umino swooped to a land next to her.

"Beautiful night for fireworks isn't it?" He asked in a cheerful.

"Umino, keep your voice down or they'll hear you! And call me sweetie again and you'll be bird kabobs." Haruka hissed. The very last thing she wanted at this point was to be caught and have to swim away before she got her fill of the eye candy currently on deck.

" Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidities. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Haruka reached out and clamped his beak shut. "Shut it rocks for brains!"

"Sorry." Umino whispered sheepishly. "So what are you looking at?" He asked taking a look at what Haruka was staring at. He didn't give the young mermaid a chance to answer him once he caught sight of what she was staring at.

"Ohhhhhhh! You were ogling that human there, weren't you?" he asked in a sarcastic mocking tone. The blush on Haruka' face got deeper as she slowly nodded her head. They both looked back at the human who was still dancing around with other humans and that Ocelot. "I've never seen a human this close before." she said in an awed voice.

"Good thing too." Umino replied. Haruka gave him a confused look, so he explained. "I'm a seagull, I can go near the humans and they won't give me a second glance. Some of them would even throw me scraps of food if I'm lucky, but you're a mermaid. If a human were to ever spot you then they would all freak out and there would be hell to pay with your mother, then you would be donated for study. Which isn't pleasant and then the other humans would set off to capture the rest of your family."

Haruka sighed at hearing that. It was true, her mum would most definitely freak out if she were to be seen. Hell, she'd freak out if she knew that right now her daughter wasn't even ten full leagues away from a human and giving him googly eyes too.

"I suppose you're right Umino." she replied in a saddened tone before sadly returning her attention back to the handsome human whom she would never get to meet. Haruka was getting a little depressed as she rested her head on her arms. She was so caught up in watching the humans dancing around that she didn't notice the Ocelot trotting on down in her direction.

"Watch it kid!" Umino hissed too late as he took flight to get away from the animal that was looking at him as if he was lunch.

Haruka finally noticed the ocelot that was right in her face and she froze in fear as the animal just eyed her curiously. The Diana started to sniff her and she became half afraid that she would decide to sink her teeth into the young mermaid. She didn't know whether or not to be relieved when the ocelot started to lick her face affectionately. Was this animal trying to make a meal of her or something? Umino snickered at the cute sight while a safe distance away in the air.

Finally after she was just about to give up hope that the animal would go away on her own, and that maybe she should just jump off the side of the ship and swim away, a wonderful voice called out. "Diana! Come here Julian has set aside something for you!" The Ocelot turned around and trotted obediently to her master. Haruka wiped her face off and looked to the owner. She was surprised to see that the ocelot belonged to the human whom she seemed to have fallen for.

She watched with a deep fascination as the beautiful human played with her pet affectionately. 'How could mum think that humans are bad? They all look perfectly fine to me, well save for the greenish looking one he does not look so good.' She thought as her eyes landed on Purple eyed man with white hair leaning over the side. 'Wish I could join them.' Haruka thought sadly.

Helios after a few deep breaths called for silence "Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Princess Serenity with a very special, very expensive, very large and completely over the top birthday present"

Everyone on the ship soon hushed their voices and all was quiet on deck when Helios went to where Serenity stood in the centre, and addressed all the sailors. "As you all know today is Princess Serenity's eighteenth birthday! And that is a day that comes only once in a lifetime." He put a hand around his princess's and Kunzite's shoulder. "Today, you are starting a new phase in you life." He said fondly with a hit of sadness. Serenity smiled at him while the sailors clapped and cheered for their soon to be Queen.

"Helios, you shouldn't have, really it wasn't necessary" The young princess was rather embarrass

"I know, but I wanted to."

Haruka found herself blushing deeply at this with a small smile on her lips. 'His name is Serenity.' she thought to himself, awed. 'What a beautiful name.' All the while Haruka was so caught up in staring that she did not notice her boy candy being called a princess or the fact that Serenity was a girl's name.

"And now for your birthday present!" Helios said excitedly as Zoicite and Jadeite pushed a very large something in the middle of the deck with a sheet covering it. It was so big at least twice the size of any man on the ship.

"Wow, Helios. This is so big! You really shouldn't go to so much trouble."

"Nonsense, Serenity! Like I said, eighteen only comes once in a lifetime so you might as well enjoy this." He said while going up to the large thing in the centre of the ship and quickly unveiling it to reveal a lifelike stone statue of Serenity in a fighting pose with Diana posed at her feet.

The most of the crowd made "oohhhing" sounds and then went silent, but whether or not it was in awe for the gift or just how stupid the idea of having a statue of yourself was, Serenity couldn't tell. 'Look happy, Serenity. Remember it's the thought that counts.' She told herself silently while going to inspect the very large gift she had just received.

Diana trotted along beside her and soon growled at the thing. 'You don't like it either, do you girl?' she thought while looking at her faithful companion and then back up at the creepy looking statue. It was strange seeing her face, or something close to it, set in stone like that. Serenity walked up to the statue, as she past Kunzite she heard him whisper, "We tried to stop him". She ducted her head to hide her smile.

She turned to see Helios's smiling face, waiting for approval of the gift. Helios was like a father to her as well as a best friend since her Mother died. She wouldn't be rude and embarrass him in front of all these people. No matter what she thought, she was going to act as if it was the greatest thing ever. 'I hope I can pull this off'.

"Gee, It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . . the greatest thing I've ever seen! It's -wow!"

All the sailors, including Diana just looked at her as if she were nuts, but Helios didn't seem to notice. "Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ."

'please not the you need to settle down speech!' Serenity thought and was sure that the other sailors were thinking the same. "Come now, don't start. You are not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess or her brother back at Soltaren, are you? Especially considering the presses reaction to me"

"My dear Serenity, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right person." Helios pulled her in to a hug "I just want to make sure you have some one how will love and care for you." Serenity sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, there out there somewhere. We just haven't meet yet."

"Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

"Believe me, when we meet I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning. Just give me time."

Haruka was still in her hiding spot, looking up at the statue dreamily. She didn't notice the storm clouds that quickly started to form in the night sky while in she was of in her a world of her own making, but one of the sailors did, and he alerted all the crew members who then put down whatever drinks they were holding and went to work on securing the ship.

Much to Haruka' disappointment, Serenity left her line of sight to go and help prepare the ship. 'I wonder what all the fuss is about.' She thought as everyone was scrabbling about. 'Everything was fine a second ago.' Her question was answered when a rumble of thunder was heard and flash of lightning appeared dangerously close to the ship, nearly scaring Haruka out of her shells.

The tide picked up and the ship started to rock more than what it was supposed to. "All hands on deck!!" she heard one of the humans call out but couldn't find the source of the voice. A light rain began and Haruka looked up at the sky in confusion. Never before had she been to the surface when it water fell from the sky.

The waves of the sea and the thunder and lightning that continually found it's way near the ship. Fear and instinct told Haruka that she should just abandon the ship and dive back into the depths of the sea, but she was worried for the human called Serenity and wanted to make sure that he was all right before she left.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." Umino tried to stay near Haruka but the wind was to strong and he was blown away. Ship crashes through storm. Lightning starts a fire. A large patch of rocks loomed ahead.

Another flash of thunder and lightning appeared, but this time it struck the ship and set it on fire. The sailors ran around, frantically trying to put out the growing flame. The light rain just wasn't enough to put it out. Haruka watched with a mixture of fascination and fear. She had only seen fire before in human pictures, and now she was close enough for it to warm her face and arms in the artic rain.

The fire soon grew to larger and too close for comfort. "Haruka, swim away before you get hurt!" She heard Umino call, but she just ignored him. She tried to stay on deck for as long as possible to make sure that Serenity was alright, but when the flame brushed Haruka arms and nearly touched her face she cried out and fell off the deck back into the water.

Haruka came back up in time to see the crew and Serenity lowering themselves in to the life boats. She gave a sigh of pure relief at the sight of all the unharmed humans, but their attention was directed back to the ship at the sound of a distress ocelot. Haruka looked up to see that animal that Serenity was with, still on the burning ship. "Diana!" Serenity called out before climbing up the ropes still attached to the boat, back up the ship to retrieve her fury friend. "Serenity, come back!" Helios called, but he just ignored them.

"Serenity Look out! . . ." Ship crashes and is coming apart with the two still on board and every one is holding there breath. Haruka watched as the brave yet stupid human went back for his animal in fear. 'What if he gets hurt?' She asked herself. Suddenly Artemis and Mamoru came up beside her in the water.

"Haruka, we need to get out of here now before we are seen!" Artemis hissed. "Not yet, I have to make sure they're ok before we leave." She replied, not looking at the crab. Mamoru didn't say anything. Usually if Haruka wanted something like this than she got it, so what would be the point of arguing with her? He should just try to be supportive of his friend and then help out when she got into trouble with her Mother.

Haruka returned her attention back to Serenity who had his cat in his arms and was surrounded by the flames of the ship. Her breath got caught in her throat at the sight, oh how she wished that she could help! But she couldn't because of her fins and was forced to just sit here and watch as Serenity tried to save himself and his pet.

Serenity ran over to the edge of the ship and when no other solution presented itself, she threw Diana over and into the water, where she dog paddled, which was so beneath her, over to the ship where Julian that pulled her into the small boat. Just as she was about to jump over one of the sail beams that was on fire snapped and fell right in the way, blocking her path.

"SERENITY!"

Haruka gasped as the sailors called out for their prince. Serenity tried to find a path that wasn't blocked by fire but the entire ship appeared to be made of flames, and it was near impossible to move around without getting burned the bright flames. Haruka frantically swam around the burning boat to keep him within her range of sight, and make sure that he was safe.

When Serenity finally found a clearing she was shocked with fear. There were only small flames here, but they were surrounding by all the barrels of gunpowder held on the ship. 'Oh Selene, I'm going to die! I'm to young and pretty to die! Please let someone take care of ChibiUsa after this.' She prayed silently just as the barrels exploded with a loud bang that created a shockwave that nearly changed the current of the sea. Even Umino was thrown away into the winds created from the explosion, and he had just made it back. "HARUKA!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out while rising higher and higher into the air until he could no longer be seen.

Haruka was blind to all around her, all he saw was that the vision of the beautiful human was just killed. "NOOO!!!!!!" Haruka cried out at the sight. The sailors just sat in the life boats in complete shock. No one could survive that. Their princess could not have made it.

Haruka couldn't believe it. The storm still raged on, but she didn't notice. Tears came to her eyes as she turned, getting ready to leave this tragic seen when something suddenly caught her eye in the dark water. There was something floating in the water something silver. She gasped. It was Serenity! He was unconscious though. The prince was quickly sinking under the dark waving water and Haruka made a quick dive to get him.

She grabbed the prince around his waist and pulled him back up to the surface. Artemis and Mamoru were also below the surface as she did this and watched in total shock. She a daughter of the Sea Queen was- was SAVING a humans life? Was she INSANE? On this wasn't going to end well.

Haruka made it back up with Serenity unconscious form in her arms, just in time to see another explosion from the sinking ship. She couldn't see the boatful of humans anywhere, so she very gently started to swim for the shore with her beloved cargo with Mamoru and Artemis following closely behind.

It was morning by the time they made it to the shore that was the closest they knew to be near human civilization, Serenity was still unconscious and Haruka was lying next to her, her whole body under the warm sun for the first time. However, this wasn't a time to enjoy the sun, she was looking Serenity over with worry. It appeared that in the long swim she had lost Artemis and Mamoru, but Umino found her again soon enough and looking over the injured human with as well.

"Is she- do you think that she's….dead?" Haruka asked fearfully while, Umino opened one of Serenitys eyes. Yes she, Haruka may not know a lot of human but while checking 'him' over she found that Serenity had female parts, which made more sense. At hearing the question Umino let go of Serenity's face and went on down to her legs where he grabbed her left foot and checked for a pulse.

" It's hard to say." Puts his ear against Serenity's foot. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat. I'm sorry Haruka"

"No wait, look!" Haruka cried out excitedly as she finally noticed Serenity's rising and falling chest, and from early examination it was a nice chest. "She's breathing." Haruka paused and look at her. The morning sun was cascading over them, turning Serenity's hair a brilliant gold. "She's so, beautiful." She whispered in an awed tone.

Umino noticed the look she was giving the unconscious human, and flew off to give his young friend some time alone with said human.

Haruka bit her lower lip as she listened to the rhythmic breathing. She slowly leaned down and brushed her lips across Serenity's before quickly pulling away in the shock of what she had just done. She'd never kissed someone before or been given a kiss herself, ok Michiru but there where five so that didn't count. She sighed, 'At least she didn't wake up for it. THAT would have been embarrassing!' Haruka thought as her face turned a light pink.

Haruka ran her finger over Serenity's cheek along her jaw and stopped at her collarbone. From what Umino said, humans especially liked music and found it to be soothing. Something about music soothing the savage in them or so crap like that. Maybe this would help her to wake.

"_What would I give _

_To live where you are?" _She sang just above a whisper.

Artemis and Mamoru finally caught up to them and rested on the nearby rocks just in time to see their princess lying on the sand next to that human, singing softly. Artemis's mouth dropped to the rocks in shock. Umino, never taking his eyes off the cute pair and smiling, shut Artemis's mouth for him. 'This is not happaning' Artemis kept repeating to him self. 'You fell during the storm and hit your head'.

"_What would I pay _

_To stay here beside you? " _Haruka's voice grew louder.

Serenity eyes slowly opened at the sound of a beautiful voice and the feel of a soft hand on her cheek, caressing it lovingly. Her vision was still unclear, but she could still tell that the owner of the magnificent voice was indeed hot, with navy eyes that stood out.

"_What would I do to see you _

_Smiling at me? _

"_Where would we walk? _

_Where would we run? _

_If we could stay all day in the sun? _

_Just you and me _

_And I could be _

_Part of your world"_

From the corner of her eyes Haruka spotted Diana, quickly stopped her singing and turned her head in time to see several humans in the distance, headed straight to where they where. Serenity didn't notice them as she slowly reached her own hand up to cup Haruka' cheek, and brought her face down for a soft kiss.

Haruka was stunned, but she soon relaxed into it happily kissed back, her tail coiling slightly in pleasure. The sounds got louder, and the figures got closer. She reluctantly pulled away and back into the water. Just before she went under the water she could hear a breathless whisper a single word "stay." But she had to go. Those humans were to close. Haruka hastily dove into the water.

"Princess thank Selene you are safe! Oh, Serenity. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Helios cried out in pure joy as he pulled her into a relieved hug. Diana danced around happily at her feet. "We all thought you were dead! Chibiusa has been worried sick!"

Haruka swam off a little in the distance and perched herself onto a rock where she could still see and listened to what was being and not be seen. As for Serenity, she seemed not hear the worries of her friend as she tried to tell them what just happened while still keeping her balance.

"I was rescued." She said tiredly. "Someone with a beautiful voice." Helios and the sailors just looked at her with a little bit of doubt. Diana meowed as if to agree with her and Nephrite had a mysterious smile, one that said I-know-something-you-don't-know, it was quite annoying.

"Uhhh...Serenity I think you must have swallowed too much sea water." Kunzite said while picking her up bride style. "You just need some rest after all that you've been through."

"Yes, mother" She responded sarcastically.

Haruka watched, a tad jealously, as the humans helped their friend to the place. She unconsciously touched her lips in remembrance of the wonderful kiss she'd been given. It was strange. Normally she hated singing in front of people but she sang to try and sooth that human. 'I think I'm in love.' That was the only explanation for it.

"_I don't know when _

_I don't know how _

_But I know something's starting right now _

_Watch and you'll see _

_Some day I'll be _

_Part of your world " _

She finished the song softly to her self as Artemis came up the rock to meet her while Mamoru stayed in the water. When Artemis had seen the kiss that a human and a mermaid had shared, he nearly fainted, ok he did but that is so not the point. Her Majesty would have a royal fit if she found out about this, so he decided that Luna just did not need to know, he would be safe that way. He would just have to try to put an end to this himself.

"Something's happening, Artemis." Haruka said with her fingers still on her lips. She removed her hand and put it on the rock in order to sit up. Artemis looked at her curiously.

"I don't know how it happened, but something's happening right now." She said looking at the spot where she had her first kiss in wonder.

Artemis sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

Unknown to the sea group on the beach they were all being watched by the two eels. Off in her cave, Beryl was laughing hysterically at the image of Haruka on the large rocks, watching the shore.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy That stupid child! This is absolutely perfect" She laughed out.

"This is going to be so much easier than thought! The child is in love with a human!! Ahhahahahaha!!!! And not just any human, but a princess no less!" She held her stomach while laughing uncontrollable. Beryl looked in the entranceway of her cave to see all her little prisoners whom she had turned into little pieces of seaweed with faces, squirm in fear at her evil laughing.

"Oh Mommy dearest will love this! I'll rule the seas and have Queen Luna's headstrong, lovesick girl added to my little garden misguided souls."

"This girl is making things far too easy for us. I already know how we can trap her. I want one of you two to fallow her at all times. Do not let her out of your sight. Soon enough an opportunity will present itself and then I want you to bring her to me! Understand?"

The two eels nodded obediently. "Good!" She hissed. "Soon that stupid girl will belong to me! Then the Queens power will be mind and I shall rule the ocean!" She thought for a moment at her last statement of Haruka belonging to her.

"The girl is a rather good catch for a mermaid and it would be nice to have someone at my side. Of course she wouldn't agree easily, but unless she would rather see her family in millions of pieces she'll relent easily enough."

With a final chuckled she quickly swam up to her crystal ball with the image of Haruka still inside. "I hope you can hear me!" She said ominously as she placed her hands around the small globe. "Soon you will be mine in every way! I will steal your kingdom out from under you and that fool you call a mother!" She laughed loudly at that last statement, and it echoed through cave. The prisoners tried, unsuccessfully to crouch away from the sound in utter fear of what was being planned for the royal family.

-

-

-

Review of Cast:

**Hot Sailors:** Kunzite

Eyes:Ice Blue

Hair:Platinum Blond just above the shoulders

Sailor and Leader of the Royal Guards

**Sailor 1:** Zoicite

Eyes:Blue-green

Hair:Blond, mid back curly

Royal Tutor

**Sailor 2:** Nephrite

Eyes:Hazel

Hair:Auburn, just below the shoulders with a slight wave

Sailor and Leader of the Royal Guards

**Sailor 3:** Jadeite

Eyes:Sea green

Hair:Dark Blond, short with a just rolled out of bed look to it

Sailor and Leader of the Royal Guards

**Grimsby:** Helios

Eyes:Purple

Hair:White

In a sense the Princes Keeper, attandent

**Prince Eric:** Serenity

Eyes:Sapphire

Hair:Blondish-Silver, when down trials 6 inches on the floor, is either keep under cap to look like a boy, or in two round bun on either side with streamers just past her knees.

Princess of somewhere, Parents hope for a son- King being delusional called her a Prince therefore most people out side the kingdom believe her to be Prince Ren and not Princes Serenity.

**ChibiUsa**  
Eyes:Red eyes

Hair:Cotton Candy Pink

Distant Cousin of Princess Serenity, Orphend at the age of 3, so is know living with Serenity.

**Max: Diana**

Eyes: Light Grey

Fur:Grey

Instead of a dog Diana is an Ocelot

**Docter:** ( Julian Bashir

Eyes:Hazel

Hair:Dark Brow, short messy

(Don't own Star Trek: Deep Space 9)

**Chef**: Peluru

Eyes: Pail-Blue

Hair:Grayish-white

**King** **Triton**: Luna

Eyes:Cinnamon Red

Hair:Midnight Blue, rolled up into two round buns on each side curly thigh length

Seashell Bra: Royal Blue, with gold trim

Tail:Golden

Queen of the Seven Seas

**Sebastian**: Artemis

He's a crab

Eyes:Grey

Hair:White

Tail:Silver

Queens Advisor Shape shifter, in lover with the queen, stumbled upon a magic shell one day and granted his wish, he stays in a crab form 'cause he's scared the queen will reject him, though he's secretly wooing her.

**Ariel**: Haruka

Eyes:Navy

Hair:Dusty Blond, short and messy (like Jadeites)

Seashell Bra: Bronze

Tail:Dark Blue

Pincess of the Seven Seas

**Aquata**: Setsuna

Eyes:Dark Red

Hair:Dark Green, pulled in to a have bun with the rest sweeping down to her knees

Seashell Bra:Grant Red

Tail:Black

Oldest Princess of the Seven Seas

**Andrina**: Makoto

Eyes:Emerald Green

Hair:Dark Brown, mid back pulled up into a high ponytail with a rose clip

Seashell Bra:Pastel Pink

Tail:Dark Green

Pincess of the Seven Seas

**Arista**: Rei (Reiska 'Rei' for short)

Eyes:Dark Red

Hair:Black, thigh length

Seashell Bra:Blood Red

Tail:Black

Pincess of the Seven Seas

**Atina**: Minako (Mina for short)

Eyes:Baby Blue

Hair:Sunny Blond, Knee length held back by an Orange Bow

Seashell Bra: Light Yellow

Tail: Orange

Pincess of the Seven Seas

**Adella**: Ami (Amerith 'Ami' for short)

Eyes:Sky Blue

Hair:Dark Blue, Short

Seashell Bra:White

Tail:Crystal Blue

Pincess of the Seven Seas

**Allana**: Hotaru

Eyes:Violet

Hair:Black

Seashell Bra: periwinkle

Tail:Dark purple almost black

**Michiru**

Eyes:Aqua

Hair: Seagreen, wavy shoulder length

Seashell bra: Pail Green

Tail: Green-Blue

Maid/Tutor/Keeper of the Princesses

**Flounder**: Mamoru

Eyes: Blue

Color: Black with a long translucent tail

**Fiore**

Eyes:Redish

Color: Black with a long green translucent tail

**Scuttle**: Umino

Seagull on crack

**Naru**: A Dove

**Flotsam**: Ail

Electric eel with one blue eye on red

**Jetsam**: En

Electric eel with one blue eye on red

**Ursula:** Beryl

Eyes:Glowy Yellow

Hair:Blood Red, lots and lots of red hair

Indigo dress that hides most of her tentacles


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (edited)

_Last Time:_

_With a final chuckled she quickly swam up to her crystal ball with the image of Haruka still inside. "I hope you can hear me!" She said ominously as she placed her hands around the small globe. "Soon you will be mine in every way! I will steal your kingdom out from under you and that fool you call a mother!" She laughed loudly at that last statement, and it echoed through cave. The prisoners tried, unsuccessfully to crouch away from the sound in utter fear of what was being planned for the royal family._

Now:

The next morning Hotaru was up early trying to get her stubborn sister out of her room. She yelled at her through the curtain of seaweed that blocked her view of what was inside.

"Haruka, get up already!" She cried out to her for the tenth time. Minako swam you to the frustrated mergirl.

"She's still in there? Usually she the first on up and pestering the guards for a duel or something"

"I know, you don't think something's wrong do you?" Hotaru turned her gaze back to the curtain just as Haruka glided out her room and right past them in a daze, she didn't even notice her younger sisters was there. Hotaru and Minako looked at her curiously as she picked a blue flower, growing out of the wall just looked at it as if it were a mystic rare treasure.

"Uh, are you ok, Haruka?" Minako she asked a little nervously. She had never seen her sister in such a good mood before unless she had done something and those instances never ended well.

"She's humming" Hotaru observed "OMG she finally did it she killed the neighboring ladies"

"She couldn't have" Ami and Makoto swam up to the pair watching Haruka as if she was a sideshow at the annual circuses. "Lady Seiya and her sisters are in the artic currently, remembered?" at their blank looks she took that as a no. Soon Rei and Sestuna arrived as well, they had been sent to find Haruka and tell her that Mom was looking for her.

"Hey have you seen-"Setsuna stop short as she saw Haruka being cheerful.

"Ok how died?" Rei asked

"So far no one that we know of" They all became so distracted while watching their sister completely for getting what they where there for. Michiru soon came upon them, she was confused as to why they where staring at Haruka in fascination.

"Haruka, are you ok?" She asked in concern.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, looking up from the flower she was holding. "Oh, everything's fantastic!" She suddenly excited as she swam on to where she just floated and put the flower in her hair, while humming some new tune that they had never heard before.

A look of realization suddenly crossed Minako features. "Oh! Haruka in love!" She cried happily. Her sister never usually was in a good mood of any kind, it was a nice.

"No" Rei said skeptically then looked at Haruka again "Really?" Minako just nodded her head happily.

Haruka then turned to leave until she found herself in front of Luna. She'd grown impatient of waiting for her to show up so she decided to try and get her out of bed herself. Only to find she was up and smiling

"Oh! Morning Mum." She greeted cheerfully before swimming off, still humming her little tune. Luna forgot all about the fact that she wanted to speak to her daughter with the cheery attitude she just presented. She actually wanted to tell her about Artemis and how he would watch her until she got all of those stupid human ideas out of her head. 'Well this is different!' she thought to herself, shocked. 'Oh no what has she done now?'

"Damn your right" Rei stated suddenly, this got the queens attention.

"She's got it bad, doesn't she?" Makoto said.

"What? What has she got?" Luna asked, worried that Haruka might be ill, it would explained the attitude, too high of a fever can cause delirium.

"Isn't it obvious, Mother?" Minako said, plucking the flower out of her hair and handing it to her. "Haruka is in love."

Luna took the flower and let the impact of what her daughter had just told her sink in. 'Haruka, in love?' She then smirked. "Hnnn, perhaps now she'll forget about all that human stuff!" She said aloud.

-

-

-

Artemis was pacing back and forth. "OK so far, so good. I don't think the Queen knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." He stopped at the sound of Haruka's voice.

"She loves me, she loves me not." Haruka sat on a flat rock on the ocean floor in the palace yard, picking of the petals of more underwater flowers.

"She loves me, she loves me not". She had never done that before, but then again she'd never been in love before. When she landed on the "She loves me not" petal, she decided that it was crap and Serenity did in fact love her.

"She loves me! She loves me!" she chanted out happily. Just then Artemis swam up behind her, having seen the little display she gave, and pinched the back of her tail hard!

"OWWWW SON OF A -MMMMM!!" Haruka cried out in pain. She looked behind her to see who did the offending act just to see the face of her little red friend. "Artemis? What did you do that for?!?" She yelled out angrily.

"Haruka I demand that you stop talking crazy this instant." Artemis sighed "Haruka, please will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" she wasn't even paying attention to him.

"I gotta see her again soon. Better yet tonight! I bet rocks for brains knows where she lives."

He just rolled his eyes angrily before shouting at the air headed youth. "Are you insane!?!?! First you go to the surface almost immediately after your mother tells you NOT to! Then you save the life of some human! AND THEN YOU KISS SAID HUMAN!!!! NOW YOU WANT TO GO BACK!!!HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!?!?!"

" I'll swim up to the castle. Then Mamoru will splash around to get her attention, and then with –"Haruka was in planning mode.

Artemis sighed as he watched his princess laze about in the water planning to try and get a human 'of all things' attention.

"How am I to get through to her" Artemis sighed.

Artemis swam up to her "Haruka, listen very, very carefully. You are very ill right now and are having these hallucinations that you could have a relationship with a human. You are a merman and she is a fish eating human!"

Haruka just snarled at him. "No she's not" Haruka went to sit on a rock. "Not all humans eat fish y'know!" She said in an insulted tone for being told how stupid he was. "Sometimes I wish I was a human!"

Artemis gasped at hearing that. If Luna had heard it then she would have turned her daughter into fish sticks!

Artemis "Down HERE is your home! Haruka - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Those humans aren't as glorious as you think they are. There nothing but a bunch of fat, lazy, wankers with a cowardly nature."

"Serenity wasn't fat and she certainly didn't seem lazy." Haruka said defensively while remembering the gorgeous humans body and how she was helping the other humans on that ship, before thinking of herself, then there was the whole lets save that cat that almost got her killed, proved that she wasn't cowardly.

"What a wanker?" Haruka at the unfamiliar term, truly not understanding the reason behind verbal attack.

"I don't know" Artemis paced while trying to think of an answer and trying to find more reasons to hate humans. Unfortunately, the only real reason was that they ate fish; everything else just seemed to spin off from there.

Mamoru soon swam up with an excited look on his face, but after noticing Artemis near his friend, he decided to wait a moment before swimming on down there to get Haruka to see his surprise. He swam over to a pile of large rocks and decided to hide himself until an opportunity to get closer presented itself.

. "Uhh...They uhh...THEY POLLUTE OUR WATERS!!" He shouted desperately.

Haruka gave him a confused look so he continued. "You can't deny that they pollute our waters! You have tons of junk all piled up from those human wrecks you visit! You see it all the time!"

Haruka just snorted. "That's the best you can do" she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "All of those wrecks are only there because they sank after an accident of some kind, and even then a lot of humans die because of them. I've seen the skeleton, that's more of a vote towards human stupidity then pollution."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!" He screamed at the youth in frustration. Mamoru frowned as he watched. Sure, it was a little odd loving someone outside of your own species, but it was nothing to shout about!

"Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." Haruka knew that tone of voice and she mental groaned 'he's going to sing, why me?'

"_The seaweed is always greener _

_In somebody else's lake _

_You dream about going up there _

_But that is a big mistake _

_Just look at the world around you _

_Right here on the ocean floor _

_Such wonderful things surround you _

_What more is you lookin' for? _

"I've got a cool surprise for you, Haruka!" Mamoru came out of hiding, once Artemis started to sing, he was blind to the world around him, and where the hell did that band come from- did he have this planed or something? Haruka smiled at him excitedly before they both swam off when Artemis's back was turned.

_Under the sea _

_Under the sea _

_Darling it's better _

_Down where it's wetter _

_Take it from me _

_Up on the shore they work all day _

_Out in the sun they slave away _

_While we devotin' _

_Full time to floatin' _

_Under the sea _

_Down here all the fish is happy _

_As off through the waves they roll _

_The fish on the land ain't happy _

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl _

_But fish in the bowl is lucky _

_They in for a worser fate _

_One day when the boss get hungry _

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate _

_Under the sea _

_Under the sea _

_Nobody beat us _

_Fry us and eat us _

_In fricassee _

_We what the land folks loves to cook _

_Under the sea we off the hook _

_We got no troubles _

_Life is the bubbles _

_Under the sea _

_Under the sea _

_Since life is sweet here _

_We got the beat here _

_Naturally _

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray _

_They get the urge 'n' start to play _

_We got the spirit _

_You got to hear it _

_Under the sea _

_The newt play the flute _

_The carp play the harp _

_The plaice play the bass _

_And they soundin' sharp _

_The bass play the brass _

_The chub play the tub _

_The fluke is the duke of soul _

_(Yeah) _

_The ray he can play _

_The lings on the strings _

_The trout rockin' out _

_The blackfish she sings _

_The smelt and the sprat _

_They know where it's at _

_An' oh that blowfish blow _

_Under the sea _

_Under the sea _

_When the sardine _

_Begin the beguine _

_It's music to me _

_What do they got? A lot of sand _

_We got a hot crustacean band _

_Each little clam here _

_know how to jam here _

_Under the sea _

_Each little slug here _

_Cuttin' a rug here _

_Under the sea _

_Each little snail here _

_Know how to wail here _

_That's why it's hotter _

_Under the water _

_Ya we in luck here _

_Down in the muck here _

_Under the sea _

Once his master piece came to a close he turned back to where Haruka was only she wasn't there.

"Haruka? Haruka? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." He sighed in annoyance.

"I can't believe she just up and left! I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say she wanted her mother to deep fir me!" He mumbled in a pissed off tone for being so rudely ignored while singing.

Suddenly a desperate shouting made it to his ears. "Artemis!!!" He turned to his side to see a royal seahorse headed in his direction, creating bubbles in his haste. 'What now?' He thought, getting more annoyed by the minute. 'I should off taken that nice job in the Artic, no would have bothered me there, but nuuuuuuuuu I wanted to work with Royalty'.

The small seahorse stopped right in front of his face "Artemis, I've been looking all over for you! I have an urgent message for you from Queen Luna!"

"Luna? What is it?" He asked curiously. He'd only been appointed to watch over Haruka last night. There was no way that she expected a report on already, that was just asking way too much!

"Uh...I don't know it actually! But she said it was very important and that she wanted to see you right away!" The seahorse continued to swim Artemis in an almost teasing manner. "It's something to do with Haruka!"

Artemis thought for a moment. 'Why would he want to see me about Haru--' He stopped suddenly and paled as much as a red crab could. "She-she knows!!"

In palace throne room. Luna looking at flower that her daughter had given her earlier. She was extremely pleased that Haruka was finally out looking for suitors, and still a little skeptical. She really didn't care who it was as long as they had some mild intelligence. This would mean that she wouldn't have to force her to marry before she was ready. Yes this should work out nicely.

Luna thought for a moment. It wasn't too long ago that she sent Artemis to watch her daughter, but he should still know about it. It doesn't take long for someone to want to see their love and then to display it in some fashion. 'He had better have a good explanation for not coming to me with this.' She thought, somewhat annoyed.

"Lets see….who could the lucky person be…..." She said to himself curiously while she examined the blue flower still in her hand.

"I know it's not one of the neighboring nobles, she more likely to kill one of them then to marry. It's not Michiru, she's seeing someone else."

She then looked past the flower and to the far entranceway in time to see Artemis, poking his head around the corner looking at her curiously, wondering what she was doing with a flower in her hand.

Luna, realizing how foolish she must look, quickly hid the flower behind her back and cleared her throat. "Um...You may enter, Artemis." She said in a royal fashion, though the blush kind of undermined it.

The crab gulped nervously as he started his walk down to the throne. 'I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. She can't know! There is no way she could've found out so fast! I hope' He thought fearfully. If Luna knew that she was keeping something like this from her then there would be hell to pay!

"Yes Your Majesty. You requested to see me?"

"Now, Artemis, I'm concerned about Haruka. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" She was using that overly sweet tone again.

"Peculiar?"

"You know, mooning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, then?" The queen raised a perfectly shape eyebrow.

"Oh - well, I – "Artemis stammered about, trying to thing of some way out of this.

" Artemis. . . ."

" Hmmm?"

"I know you've been keeping something from me. . . ." She said calmly, nonetheless Artemis nearly had a heart attack at that statement. 'Oh fuck!! She knows!! And I'm going to die. The Queen is going to kill me!' He thought in pure horror.

Artemis swallowed hard. "Um...Keeping something?" He tried to ask innocently, but his squeaking voice gave him away instantly.

"About Haruka?" The queen asked amused. I was kind of funny to watch Artemis, how usually so together to panic over a trivial thing like this.

"Haruka . . . ?" He was literally shaking while mentally coming up with ways that he would be killed, each way more gruesome and painful then the pervious.

"About her love life if my memory is correct...Hmm?" Luna asked with a smirk still in place. Artemis almost drooped dead right there when he heard the words love life.

"Well?" Luna asked impatiently when the small crab said nothing and just continued to look at her in terror.

He frantically tried to explain himself before it was too late. "I-I...She….We…and…...I-it wasn't my...She went... I TRIED TO STOP HER I SWEAR!" Artemis screamed out as he grabbed at Luna's hair in a desperate attempt to get her to listen before she sent him to meet his end. Luna just looked shocked at such an outburst. She all she wanted him to do was reveal whom her daughter had fallen for. She expected him a stale a bit, but she didn't expect this!

"SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM ALL THOSE HUMANS!!! THEY ARE BAD, THEY ARE TROUBLE, THEY-"

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!?!" Luna screamed at the crab in anger. What in the hell would humans have to do with her daughter finding a mate?

Artemis looked dumbstruck at having spit out his little secret. 'She DOESN'T know!?! Oh FUCK!!' He put on a nervous smile at that point. "H-humans?" He stuttered out as he backed away from him fearfully while laughing nervously. "Ho ho ho ho. . . . W-who said anything about humans?"

Luna face turned to stone, her eyes to ice. "You will tell me everything you know about what my daughter has been doing since you've started watching her! Have I made myself clear?" The queen stated in a deadly calm voice that would make a shark shiver in fear

Artemis gulped in fear and nodded his head. 'Sorry Haruka.' He thought sadly.

-

-

-

Some time later, Mamoru and Haruka had just made it back to their cave and were now swimming down the dark corridor leading inside the large room. "Mamoru, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Haruka asked her friend in excitement as she followed him.

"You'll see. It's a surprise!" He replied in a teasing tone as they swam.

They finally glided into the large space that held all of their treasures and in the centre of the room, just under the light, Haruka could see the large stone statue of Serenity. Her breath caught as she wrapped her arms around her best friend in a tight hug and swirled him around. "Mamoru you're the greatest!" She cried out letting go of him and swimming over to her gift. "By the way that never happened" She said glaring at him.

"It looks JUST like her too! Everything's exactly the same!" She cried out while circling it. She then went up behind it and wrapped her arms around the neck of the statue lovingly. "well except the whole being a statue thing".

"I love it, Mamoru! Thank you so much!"

"But I thought that you loved the human, Haruka." Mamoru replied, tauntingly.

Haruka just stuck her tongue out at him jokingly. "Idiot, of course I do, but I love this too!" Mamoru beamed happily that he'd done such a good job with the surprise. It was really hard getting it into the cave, but from his friends reaction it was worth it. Unfortunately the only down side is that in exchange for help he has to go on a date with Fiore.

Haruka went to the front of the statue and with her arms never leaving the neck, decided to have a little fun. "Why Serenity, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . .!" She laughed happily, as she pushed herself away from her new toy, she smiling and giggled. Mamoru had never heard her giggle. Haruka never wavering until she bumped into something that shouldn't have been there.

She turned around curiously to see what it was that she had bumped into, just to look into the scowling face of her mother. The laughter drained from her eyes, features dropped in a look of pure horror, and her already pale face turned a ghostly white. 'Oh my God! What's she doing here!?!?'. She caught a small movement in the corner of her eye turning to see what it was, just in time to see Artemis going up to Mamoru. He was looking at her with an expression of true sorrow on his face, but she didn't see it as she took in the fact that she'd just been betrayed.

She turned back to face the queen, almost shaking in a mixture of anger, hate and most of all fear. Luna finally spoke to her in an oddly calm voice with her trident in hand.

"I consider myself a reasonable mermaid. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Mother!-"

Paying her daughter no heed she continued on "Is it true, you rescued a human from drowning?" Luna cut her off with the awe still in present in her voice.

"Mother, I had to" Haruka desperately what her mother to understand, but she did think she was capable of maker her see the way she does. She found herself next to the statue of her love and hid behind it as it would protect her. Mamoru and Artemis watched in fear for her. Artemis felt so horrible that he'd done but what other choice did he have?

"Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden. Haruka, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"She would have died" The mere though of her beautiful Serenity dieing freighted her more the her mother ever could.

"SO WHAT?!? THAT'S ONE LESS HUMAN THAT WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" Luna roared in rage. She then stopped and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. Taking a looked around she noticed how many human object were in the room with them. She gasped in surprise. Artemis had told her that there were many things like this in here, but this was just overwhelming.

" You don't even know her." Haruka had tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

There was enough in here to clutter up her vast ballroom. She refocused on Haruka as she absorbed her words.

"Know her? I don't have to know her. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" She was cut off.

" Mother, I love her!" Artemis and Mamoru gasped in complete shock. The young princess was doomed now! Shocked at her own stupidity for saying such a thing she hid her face behind the back of the statue. The lifelike statue of Serenity in a fighting pose with Diana posed at her feet truly made it look like she was protecting Haruka. Ever ready to defend her.

" No . . ." Luna was completely stunned. "Have you lost your senses completely? She's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care." She stated calmly in defiance, now if only her heart would stop hammering against her chest, that would be great.

Unknown to anyone in the room, Beryl's two eels were hiding in the shadows. They were watching what the Queen was doing to her daughter happily, while they transmitted the images back to where Beryl was watching and laughing. "They're certainly making this easy on us aren't they."

"So help me Haruka, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." She powered up her Trident. Haruka watched her fearfully, wondering what she planned. She aimed and blasting a far wall and all of its contents.

"Mother, please stop!" Haruka cried out as she went to try and stop her. She grabbed the Trident, but Luna just shook her off and continued to blast the room and destroy everything in it.

Mamoru and Artemis had to quickly take cover before they were singed by a blast. Haruka didn't move from her spot on the ground, knowing that no matter how enraged her mother got she would never hurt her, well physically at least.

The Queen stopped soon after and as the dust and rubble had settled, Luna looked around to see if there was anything, which had been missed. Surprisingly there was, and it was right in the centre of the room too. Haruka saw her Mother eyeing the stone statue of Serenity and became afraid for it. In this short time she had become attached to it.

"Mummy!. . . No . . . No, please- Mummy, stop!. . . Mummy, Nooo!!. . ." She bagged. Luna blasted it to rubble and chunks of it were thrown everywhere. One of the smaller pieces hit Artemis right in the head. "OWW!" He cried out rubbing the sore spot.

He and Mamoru then looked to Haruka crying in front of the pile of rubble, with her back turned to her Mother. Luna truly did look sorry as she looked at all that she'd destroyed and then back at his daughter who's shoulders were shaking. Haruka never cried and if she did no one ever know about it. Yet here she was crying on the ground. It was heart ranching.

She couldn't take it, slowly she turned to leave, looking back only once when she made it to the entrance. 'I think I've gone too far.' She thought sadly, before silently swimming away with regret. She didn't go in there with the intent of hurting her or taking her treasures away. She just wanted her to see how dangerous all of this human business was.

When the queen had gone, Artemis and Mamoru came out of their hiding spot and slowly approached their friend. Artemis was the first to speak. "Haruka, I'm sorry. I…."

"Just go away!" She sobbed out while looking at the ruins of all she and Mamoru had collected. 'How could she!' she thought angrily while still shaking and crying.

Artemis slumped his shoulders. This was his entire fault and he knew it. Mamoru didn't know what to say to comfort his friend. If Haruka wanted to be alone then they should probably leave too. Without another word they slowly left the dark cave that once held so many strange and beautiful things, but now only held rubble and a heartbroken princess.

-

-

-

Above the surface on the water a young blond women started out at the sea. Tears swam in her breathtaking eyes.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" A young girl no more then 10 walked up to where the blond sat on the window seat staring out at the water below.

"Nothings wrong ChibiUsa." Serenity tried to smile reassuringly as she gathered her close.

"But your crying, that mean something wrong"

"I'm just sad, little maiden." She sat them both on the window seat.

"Why?" as far as she was aware nothing happen to make her cousin sad.

"I don't know, I just fell as if my heart is breaking, but I don't know why. I'm not sure if it's even my heart. That make no sense does it?" She never looking away from the sea as Chibiusa red eyes studied her.

"Kinda….My mommy got that way sometimes, she would be happy for no reason or really sad. She said it was because of Daddy." As her voiced trailed Serenity hugged her tighter both content to sit and watched the sea and sunset.

-

-

-

Haruka let herself sit against on of the wall of the cave. Bringing her tail up, she crossed her arms to hide her face in them while resting on her dark blue tail.

When the eels saw how alone she was they slithered out of their hiding spot and approached her with evil little grins on their faces. 'This would be too easy!' quickly they replaced there grins with a look of pity.

"Poor child." Ail hissed. "Poor, sweet child" En hissed back. That got Haruka' attention, startled by the creepy hiss, and looked in the direction of the eerie sound. Only to see to electric eels each holding a red eye.

"She has some serious problems." Ail, the one with the right red eye continued on as if Haruka wasn't even there.

"If only there were something we could do." The one on the right said as if trying to think of some way to help. They looked to each other.

"Who - who are you?" Haruka asked curiously, but they didn't answer her question, and she lowered her head no longer caring. She would never get to see her love again.

"But wait there is something we can do!" Her head shot back up hopefully when she heard that. "Really?!?!" She asked cautiously. 'What could they possible do?'

They nodded their heads. "What? What is it?!?" She asked impatiently. If these two could help her with her Mother then she would do anything, especially if it means being able to seeing Serenity again.

"Don't be scared." 'What the hell kind of response is that' Haruka thought fallowed closely by 'WHO the hell thinks I'm scared'.

"We represent someone who can help you." 'yay' was her silent response.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true." 'If this is anything think like that wise man dude it's so not worth it' Haruka sighed.

" Just imagine –" the two said in unison

"You and your princess –"

" Together, forever. . . ."

"I don't understand." Haruka said ' how did they know about Serenity?'

They circled her around her. "Beryl has great powers! Enough to help you with your princess even." They hissed slowly. Haruka shivered at the sound of their voices, but then what they said sank in. Beryl was the evil sea sorcerer who was banished for casting spells on merpeople, and these two worked for her? What would happen if she were to go to someone like that all by herself? Bloody fucking fantastic I'm actually considering going to her.

" I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here!" she yelled in disappointment and anger. Why would they even suggest going to a creature like that? "Just forget it and leave me alone!" She turned her back to them.

They were just about to shrug their shoulders and leave until Beryl's voice came into their heads. "DON'T YOU DEAR LEAVE!! I need her if this will work! Do NOT leave unless you want to be turned into shark bait!" They cringed at the sound of her harsh voice. The two eels sighed mental.

'I knew we should of joined the union- but nooooo, we had go to work for her. Sure she pays better but the health care is fucked.' En complained to Ail through there link. 'Not to mention we have no form of job security.' Ail joked back and received a glare for his trouble. 'Let's just do this'. Ail of them suddenly saw the human face of the statue still intact. He decided that Haruka only needed a reminder of what she would loss should she not go with them.

"Suit yourself." Ail said and whipped of his tail sent the face at Haruka.

"It was only a suggestion." En said catching on to the plane.

The statue face bounced on over to her, making scraping sounds as it came to a stop right in front of her. Haruka looked at it curiously before lovingly picking it up. 'They said that Beryl could help me with Serenity.' Her mind raced with possibilities while looking into the stone eyes of her beloved. She really didn't care that it was a human that she'd given her heart too. All that she could think about was seeing her again.

The two eels smirked to themselves and turned to leave just as Haruka looked up.

"No wait!" the young princess cried out just as they were leaving her line of eyesight.

They both turned at the same time with happy smiles on their faces. "Yesssssss?"

-

-

-

**A/N:** I need a beta, is the cast thing annoying? Oh and midterms are evil.

**Lady Yaten**

Eyes: Green

Hair: Silver

Shells: powder blue

Tail: black with light green

The oldest three sisters of the neighboring nobles

**Lady Taiki**

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Chestnut brown

Shell: Gold

Tail: Black with yellow edges

The Middle sister of the neighboring nobles

**Lady Seiya**

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black  
Shells: Dark Red

Tail: black with Red

Youngest sister of the neighboring nobles


	5. Chapter 5

I had intended to write sooner but I got sick and then I had finals, I actually took my Japanese final sick. I think I failed that. Anyways sense I took so long I tried to make the chapter longer. So here it is, read enjoy and review please. Oh and I've been having issues with my formatting so sorry.

-

-

-

Mamoru and Artemis were floating around in the water, just outside of the ruined cave. Both of them had sorry and sad looks on their faces, though Artemis looked by far the worst. He felt so horrible about what he had inadvertently done. He just hoped Haruka could forgive him.

"Poor Haruka." Mamoru said sadly with his eyes focused on the ground.

" I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Artemis replied, trying to explain his actions before there was anymore anger.

Just as Mamoru was about to turn around and tell that he understood, after all he'd been on the wrong end with the queen many a times and she had this way about picking apart lies. Before he could speak they both caught sight of Haruka swimming lazily out of the cave entrance with two dark looking figures.

"Haruka?" Artemis asked while swimming up to his face. "where are you going? Haruka, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" He eyes the two eels with distain.

"I'm going to see Beryl." She replied dryly as she passed the crab with out even glancing at him.

"WHAT?!?!" Artemis cried out in shock while grabbing at his tail. "Haruka, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!"

"Why don't you go tell my father?" She said coldly, flicking her tail to get the offending thing off of it. "You're good at that!"

" But . . . But, I . . ." Artemis backed up a bit, shocked at the tone. He's head knew that he should go to the king with this, but his heart wanted young mermaid to forgive him, and going to the Queen would not help there. He couldn't betray her like that twice. Mamoru gave him an odd and fearful look and he just frowned.

"Come on"!" He said looking at Mamory, annoyed with himself for going along with this.

He and Mamoru continued to follow their friend as she swam as fast as she could with the two eels, ignoring their pleas for her to stop and just think about what she was doing.

'What's the point of thinking?' Haruka thought determinedly. 'If I don't do this then mother will see to it that I see her again. I have to do this! It's the only way.'

After swimming in the direction of what looked to be the center of nowhere, the water seemed to grow darker and warmer. Artemis looked around to see that they were approaching the forbidden land where the underwater volcanoes were bleeding a reddish sort of color. This place gave her the creeps, but that wouldn't stop her.

Mamoru was very afraid at this point and while Haruka gave the impression of bravery, he was a literally shaking. Artemis just continued try and catch up to them to persuade his princess to leave with him before anything happened.

Eventually they came upon a cave that looked like the giant skeleton of a blue whale. Haruka didn't like the look of the thing and just had to wonder what kind of creature would want to live in the remains of another creature. It was freaky. She hesitated briefly at the doorway.

Ail and En saw the hesitation "This way it's just through here." They hissed together calmly as they used there tails to pull back the seaweed curtain. Steeling herself against the fear she swam in, with Mamoru and Artemis following closely behind. Inside of the entrance, the three of them could all see these little creatures attached to the floor and swaying with the current.

The trio become caught in the garden of souls and struggle to free them selves. They all knew that Haruka was their princess and tried to warn her not to go any further, but they could not form coherent words, only grown.

That freaked the hell out of Haruka as she wondered just what they were, while her heart slamming in her chest. This only caused her to struggle harder. Once freed she heard a voice.

" Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing" The eels swam ahead to the source and Haruka followed them until they came to a very large room. At the far end was Beryl, sitting in a giant shell lazily. She was going to inquire as to 'what the fuck are those creepy ass things in the entrance' but before she could Beryl continued.

" Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, princess something or other."

"Serenity" Haruka supplied hottaly all her pervious fear gone and was ignored. 'This will be too easy!' Beryl thought happily while eyeing Haruka as if she were something to eat. 'Oh yes! I'll enjoy owning you! Maybe I'll even let you keep your princess.'

Mamoru and Artemis decided that for the moment they should keep their mouths shut and listen to what the monster had to say, while they took in the strange sights of the room.

"Not that I blame you - she is quite a catch, isn't she? Well, angel fish" Haruka growled at the name. "Well that puts you in a bit of a dilemma doesn't it?" Beryl said while trying to sound sympathetic. "Your mother must be quit angered." Haruka winched at just what quit angered entailed.

Beryl smiled at her in such a way that sent a chill down Haruka's spine. 'Why does she keep on looking at me like that?' She thought curiously.

"Alright, down to business, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." She said causally while gliding on down to a shelf and pulling out some jars.

"The solution to your problem is simple." He stated while throwing some of his ingredients into a pot. "If you want to be with the human, then you must become a human yourself."

Haruka gasped in shock. "C-can you really do that?" her voice was full of hope, amazement and just a little bit of skepticism.

"Of course I can!" She snapped back insulted "That's just the type of thing I do almost on a daily basis!" She bragged.

" My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

'Oh fuck' Haruka thought 'she has that tone that Artemis gets when he's about to sing.'

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty _

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch _

'Yep. She is singing. What the fuck is this a musical?'

_But you'll find that nowadays _

_I've mended all my ways _

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch _

_True? Yes _

'Yeah right' everyone inside the cave thought.

_And I fortunately know a little magic _

_It's a talent that I always have possessed _

_And here lately, please don't laugh _

_I use it on behalf _

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed _

_(Pathetic) _

_Poor unfortunate souls _

_In pain _

_In need _

_This one longing to be thinner _

A see thought picture of an overweight mergirl appeared

_That one wants to get the girl _

Another image of a stick thine merman appeared

_And do I help them? _

_Yes, indeed _

The girl slimed down and the boy bulked up- not to much, he just no longer looked anorexic

_Those poor unfortunate souls _

_So sad _

_So true _

_They come flocking to my cauldron _

_Crying, "Spells, Beryl please!" _

_And I help them? _

_Yes, I do _

_Now it's happened once or twice _

_Someone couldn't pay the price _

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals _

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint _

_But on the whole I've been a saint _

_To those poor unfortunate souls _

Haruka gulped nervously. "B-but I don't have anythi--"

Beryl quickly stretched out a tentacle over his mouth to shut him up. "I'm not asking for much of you, just something small and insignificant." He said. Haruka pushed the tentacle off of his mouth in disgust for it having been there. This guy was really creeping him out. "Like what?" He asked when it was gone.

"Just your voice." He stated without to much thought.

"Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Not one, not four but three-"

"Why three" Harkua asked

"What?" Beryl was confused.

"Why three, that a rather random number" Really it was.

"It doesn't matter. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princess to fall in love with you. That is, she's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If she does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - ifs he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me."

" No Haruka!" Artemis and Mamoru cried out only to be silenced by En and Ail.

"Have we got a deal?" The Sea witch pushed.

" If I become human, I'll never be with my mother or sisters again." Haruka wondered aloud. Sure they where kind of annoying but she loved them.

" That's right. . . . But - you'll have your girl. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

While Haruka was debating with herself several blurry images appeared in Beryl's crystal ball and Haruka just watched in fascination. A dark blue mermaid shape, that looked something like her while swimming, soon appeared on the screen. The little mermaid inside have it's tail split in two and then turn into legs. The next image was of Haruka and Serenity.

Mind made up Haruka though of one hitch, how would she pay. " But I don't have any –"

" I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice." Beryl was practically giddy.

" My voice?" 'What the hell is it with people and my voice'.

" You've got it, sweetcakes." 'And nicknames I hate them' Haruka thought as the witch continued on.

"No more talking, singing, zip."

" But without my voice, how can I –"

Beryl by now was becoming impatient. "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!"

'NOT AGAING' everyone minuses beryl protested mentally.

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber _

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore _

_Yes, on land it's much preferred _

_For ladies not to say a word _

_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? _

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation _

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can _

_But they dote and swoon and fawn _

_On a lady who's withdrawn _

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man _

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul _

_Go ahead! _

_Make your choice! _

_I'm a very busy woman _

_And I haven't got all day _

_It won't cost much _

_Just your voice! _

_You poor unfortunate soul _

_It's sad _

_But true _

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet _

_You've got to pay the toll _

_Take a gulp and take a breath _

_And go ahead and sign the scroll! _

_Ail, En, now I've gother, _

Haruka wonder if Beryl was aware that she could hear her.

_The boss is on a roll _

_This poor unfortunate soul. _

Haruka made up her mind and signed contract as quickly as possible. She briefly wondered how she would know the difference from a kiss and a kiss of true love. The very second her name was on the paper, Beryl snatched it. She then quickly put it away and went over to her cauldron and started to chant out some weird spell as smoke filled the area around them, her voice doing so wired echoy thing.

_Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. _

_Now rings us glossitis and Diana laryngitis, _

_La voce to me! _

_Now . . . sing! _

Haruka takes a deep bearth and sings.

The smoke took the form of large, thin clawed hands at the end of her spell, and the room glowed a strange dark glowy color. Haruka was a little weary of what the claws were needed for.  
As she sang, she felt her throat burn as the claws slowly approach her, but she didn't stop, couldn't stop. 'I have to do this! It's the only way!' She thought while trying to find reasons to not swim away right then and there in fear.

" Keep singing!" Beryl demeaned. 'geeees woman what do you think I'm doing, humming.'

Somewhere in a corner, Artemis and Mamoru stared in eerie fascination, with the words 'We're doomed' running ramped in there heads. They were just about to breath a sigh of relief when it looked like their princess backed slightly, but their hopes were then shattered as she let the hands clutch at her throat and steal her voice.

Her face twisted up in a moment of pain at their presence in her neck, but was replaced with a look of shock as she opened his eyes in time to see the clawed hands removing themselves and holding a small glowing ball that was still singing with her voice. 'That's new' She thought as she grabbed her throat in shock and surprise. 'It really is gone!' She stared in amazement at the sight of her glowing voice as it went towards Beryl and into shell around her neck. The dark octopus then locked it inside and held it close as if it were that huge some valuable gem.

Beryl started to laugh evilly as a glowing yellow bubble shot out of her cauldron, and quickly grabbed Haruka, imprisoning her inside. She tried to struggle against it but couldn't get out. 'What's going on!?! What's she doing?!!' panic gripped her. She then felt a horrible searing pain run down her tail, and when she opened her mouth to cry out, no sound came out.

Mamoru and Artemis watched in horror as Haruka's tail seemed to rip in half up the middle and turn into legs and feet. Mamoru was most afraid at the looks of pain his friend gave at the horrible act, he wanted to save her but he was still being held by the two eels.

The bubble disappeared around her once her legs where fully formed, and when Haruka tried to swim away she found that she couldn't! She tried to breath but she couldn't do that either!! 'OH SHIT!!' She turned her head to call out for help but once again no sound came out, and she only wasted more air.

Artemis didn't know too much about humans, but it was common knowledge that they breathed differently, they couldn't breath underwater. Struggling free of the cursed eel he called out to "Mamoru she's drowning!!" He cried out in shock and disbelief at the thought that a princess of mermaids could drown. Beryl didn't do anything to help as she continued to laugh.

In a desperate attempt to get away and save his friend, Mamoru bit at the eels tails hard and it quickly let go in the paint. They were now free to go and save their friend. Artemis grabbed Haruka's hand and Mamoru went under his arm as they frantically took him and swam out of a hole in the roof of the dark cave and went for the surface as fast as they could, with Haruka kicking his legs for the extra speed.

Her lungs burned for air and there was a pressure and pain around her body that she'd never felt before, but it seemed to lessen with the closer they got to the surface and the more light that she saw. Just as she felt as though she would pass out, they broke through to the surface and into the sunlight, with Haruka taking in a deep breath of wonderful crisp air. It was so quick that they nearly jumped right out of the water before falling back in.

Mamoru went under hers arm letting her use him to float. Haruka gulped in the air, greedily and tired. 'Never thought there would be a day when I would literally die without coming here.' She thought to herself sarcastically.

"That IDIOT nearly killed her!" Artemis shouted angrily.

"At least she's alright now that we got her here." Mamoru replied as he swam for the shore, hopefully Umino would be around soon. Maybe he could help them in some way.

Artemis just sighed as he looked at his prince 'What did you do Haruka? Your Mother is going to kill us all when she finds out.' He thought nervously as they made their way to the awaiting beach.

-

Further down on the beach for Haruka, in the bright sunshine just outside of the royal palace quartet yard, Serenity sat on a large boulder in the sand and played that strange song on her flute. Diana sat there with her, enjoying the soft fluttery sound combined with the swishing of the sea current while keeping her company. Serenity had been unable to get the sound of that enchanting voice out of her head, so she resorted to playing it to calm her thoughts. She when went as far as to write it down. Suddenly she stopped playing for a moment and looked down at her faithful companion, listening to the song she played and patiently waiting for her to continue it. Serenity gave her a soft smile with quick scratch behind Diana's ears.

" That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Diana - where could she be? I know she was real" she absently touched her lips, while a blushed graced her cheeks. The dreamy smile soon turned into a frown.

When she had tried to explain to everyone how she was rescued, the only reason why no one laughed in her face was because she is their 'prince'. Well save for Jadeite he still laughed, and Nephrite who just smiled which was kinda creepy. Nevertheless, that didn't stop them from telling her how insane the idea was, that a complete stranger would save a member of royalty and then run away without asking for anything in return. Garak was the biggest advocate about it.

The only thing that Serenity had to describe her mysterious savor with was her voice, but that didn't help at all. She could go around demanding people sing for her, well she technically could. She offered a reward to the person who could help her locate the rescuer, and while many people showed up claiming to have her angel, they were all proven liars. A lot of people came in claiming to know who she was talking about or be the one who had saved her, but when she asked them to sing the song that was sang to her on the beach, they all came up short, extremely short. Some of them were even tone deaf, and were all laughed out with the threat of the dungeon for lying to their 'prince' and 'future king'. She was really sick of this prince crap, the thing is there was no real reason to continue on this charade.

Julian suggested that perhaps it was just the shock of being in the ocean for too long that caused her to imagine that she was saved by a person, when it was more likely that the current had just washed her ashore. Serenity then proceeded to get her and play the song that the stranger had sang to him for the practical doctor to hear.

No one had ever heard anything like that song before, and it brought in a few believers while others would just say it was her natural talent and she created it. Julina was stunned but still skeptic, and the only person who seemed to believe her one hundred percent, that she knew she could trust was Nephrite and Kunzite, but that was all. Well there was Chibi Usa but she only believed because it was 'oh sooo romantic'.

'This voice is hunting me. I've looked everywhere and found no one.' She thought to herself sadly. Serenity brought her finger tips up to touch her lips in remembrance of the bold kiss she'd given to her savior. She'd kissed back, so she knew that hadn't been what scare her off. 'I just don't get it. Where could she be?'

-

Back along down the beach where there were more rocks piled up, and the remains of the ship that had caught fire had washing ashore, Artemis and Mamoru were resting on the rocks after carrying Haruka's heavy form to the shore. She was still unconscious, so they rested her on a rock, with her legs still in the water, so they could take a breather.

Mamoru was exhausted and breathing heavily in the water, while Artemis collapsed on another rock. His pinchers were killing him! Trying to hold onto a creature that was well over ten times your size wasn't easy! And when she get home she is so going on a diet.

Haruka groaned from where she sprawled out on the rock and shifted a bit. 'OH NOW she decides to get up now, after we just finish carrying her all the way to the shore!' Artemis thought in annoyance. Haruka opened her eyes and had to push her hair back in order to see. 'Man, I really should get this cut. God, what a weird dream!' she thought, as she sat up and leaned her back against the rock in the shallow water.

Subconsciously she brought her knees up for better support when she suddenly noticed them. Her eyes widened and she looked at them in shock, spreading them out a bit to see if they were in fact real. 'It wasn't a dream! My tail's gone! I really have legs!' She thought excitedly as she brought one of them out of the water and wiggled her toes in amusement. 'This is so frigged!' She thought happily.

Artemis was just about to freak out at the sight of her feet, never mind the fact that he saw her obtain them, until he heard an annoying squawking sound that distracted him. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Out sunbathing I see! No worries about your father today?

They all looked up to see Umino circling around them. Artemis looked pissed at the sight of the bird who helped give his princess all those dumb human ideas. In his mind, what Haruka had done to herself was just as much his fault as it was that sea bitchies. Mamoru and Haruka looked thrilled to see him about to make his land.

'He'll be pretty surprised when he sees this!' Haruka thought as her friend swooped down to land on her leg that she's crossed over her other knee. Her 'other' knee. She just couldn't get over it she had legs, nice ones too, and feet with toes '…where there suppose to be that many?' she wonder vaguely. Haruka smiled and shook his head. Artemis was almost shaking with the fury that the stupid seagull didn't realize how he'd landed on Haruka' leg when he wasn't supposed to have any at all.

"Well would you look at this!" He said, eyeing Haruka happily. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Haruka shook her head knowing this game.

"No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Haruka again shook her head smilly. Umino then proceeded to bounce Haruka' leg up and down while still perched on it

" No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll –" Artemis couldn't take it anymore. Just how stupid was this animal? '3, 2, 1' Haruka, Mamoru and Umino silently coundted down.

" SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man . . ."

" I knew that." Umino tried to say with out laughing. Umino had been told the exsploding carp was fun and they where right. Haruka decided to try out her knew legs and shakily stood up in the water.

"Haruka's been turned into a human. She's gotta to find the princess she saved and make the her fall in love with her, and she's gotta kiss her." Mamoru announced as the all watched Haruka attempt to walk.

This was the time Artemis diced to go off on a rant "She's only got three days. Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her Mother say? I'll tell you what her Mother'd say, she'd says he's gonna kill herself a crab, that's what her Mother'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell her just like I shoulda done de minute-" Haruka gasped as he watched the little crab try to go back into the water. She quickly got down on her knees and picked him up, and started to desperately shake her head to let him know just how much she didn't want him to do that.

" . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . ." Haruka's face fell.

"just be . . ." Her eyes started to tear up.

"just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that princess. Man. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be. Alright, alright, I'll help you find your prince. We've only got three days, or else Beryl will own her!" Haruka' face immediately brightened up as her tears disappeared. sHe lipped the words "Thank you" before gently putting him down on a rock. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Artemis said to himself in disbelief. Mamoru didn't say anything, but he did smile at how nice the crab was being.

"Why three?" Umino asked randomly, Haruka smile and Artemis just glared.

Umino soon took note of how Haruka wasn't wearing anything besided her Bronze colored shells and he decided to help with that. "Now, Haruka, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Most humans don't walk around naked like that Now lemme see." He said while pointing at him.

Haruka had never been a naked human before so she didn't think too much of it as Umino grabbed some shredded cloth from a sail and threw it at her. 'Must've come from another ship wreck.' she thought while wrapping it around her waist like a towel.

-

Serenity was still wandering around the beach, lost in thought with her ocelot for company. 'Where you just a figment of my imagination, created by my heart, or where you real?'

Diana suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. She'd just caught a scent that she'd only smelled once before, when she was licking at that fish her mistress seemed to like so much. She meowed out happily to get Serenity's attention.

"Diana? What's is it? If it's another tune that's was ashore I don't what to know" She stated as she walked towards her. Diana calculated just right so that when Serenity leaned down to pick her up she took off in the direction of the sent forcing Serenity to run behind her in the shock of what she was doing. Diana had never ran away from her before. Unless it was time for a bath.

"Diana, come back!" She cried out as she gave chase, accully it was kinda fun. The feline just ignored her plea, knowing that in the long run she was doing her a big favor and had better get a treat for it.

-

Umino gave a whistle as Haruka modeled her drapery. "Ya look great kid. Ya look – sensational."

Haruka tried to make her way up to the beach with Mamoru not too far behind and Umino just up ahead shouting out his support. Walking was hard, and it hurt too, as she kept on falling over. 'This this should come with an instruction book' Artemis thought while clinging onto the cloth that was tied around Haruka waist in nervous fear. He almost got crushed the last time she fell over.

Finally, after about ten or fifteen minutes of struggling, Haruka made it up to the dry part of the beach. There were large rocks all around to hold onto and help keep balance with, so she didn't fall over again, much to Artemis's delight.

"Alright, the royal human palace is that way," Umino said while perching himself on a nearby rock and pointing to the left. "That human you like should be there if you just head---"

He was startled out of his explanations as a loud sound interrupted him, and Diana came racing down in there direction. She was bouncing across the rock with amasing agility and pericition as to voiced the sand it got every where. Haruka recognized the creature from the ship, but it looked like it was ready to ounce on her and eat her as it sped down in her direction. 'Oh shit.' Haruka thought in slight dismay. Umino flew away in fear of the approaching animal and Mamoru dived deeper into the safety of the water.

"Run already, Haruka!" Artemis yelled while still clinging onto the cloth around her waist, she didn't feel like being cat food right now. She tried to do as she was told, but she was just too slow and uncoordinated, and soon the animal was jumping upon the rock across from her stairing her down. It hissed when she tried to move.

Diana had found what her mistress was looking for, and she was excited. So excited that the animal didn't even care that the strange fish thing no longer had it's tail. It had to be her, the scent was exactly the same! Besides Felines are never wrong, and she wasn't about to let it get away.

When there seemed to be no way of getting the animal away from him, Haruka quickly climbed onto one of the nearby rocks where she hoped to be safe from it. She perched there and watched as the Ocelot watch her. She leaned in for a closer look at the furry animal and without warning, it jumped on her and licked her face.

She still wasn't sure what to make of it, 'was it trying to eat her or was it being friendly?' Suddenly Haruka heard a beauty and wonderus sound of her princess off in the distance, and her heart leapt. "Diana!!" she raised her head in time to see Serenity run out from around a corner of large rocks, and Diana ran to her obediently.

"Diana . . . Diana - Quiet Diana! What's gotten into you?" Serenity hadn't seen Diana like this sense ChibiUsa had gotten lost and she had found her. 'Maybe she has found some one whose lost'. Serenity looked around and she spotted a girl around her age. Sandy blond hair fell into navy blue eyes. 'Wow what a find'.

"Oh! Oh, I see." She said in understanding, she looked down at Diana who was looking rather smug. Walking towards the woman on the rock. She'd never seen her before, yet she looked familiar somehow and was curious as to who she was.

As she approached Haruka quickly removed the hair from her face, 'Yes it was her, she's here'. Serenity looked around and saw the remains of a shipwreck, as well as the rags this gorgeous young woman was wearing.

"Are you O.K., miss?" she asked in worry that maybe it wasn't just her ship that went down in that storm. Haruka just looked down at her and smiled happily. She'd found Serenity a lot sooner than she thought she would, and she was ecstatic.

Diana continued his liking at the stranger, not threateningly but happily. Serenity didn't notice that however, and thought that maybe she was scaring the young woman as she picked her up and set her out of the way. "Diana, stop." Serenity said sternly.

"I'm sorry if she scared you. She's mostly harmless, really - You don't have to worry about her." Serenity tried to say lightheartedly, but when she looked back up at the girl on the rocks who was staring at her in fascination, something inside just clicked. ". . . you . . . seem very familiar . . . to me. Have we met?" She asked hesatently.

'She recognises me!' Haruka thought ecstatically while nodding her head. Artemis just watched from his hiding spot in amusement. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Diana tried to jump up again, but Serenity just caught her and set her back down. "We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for!" She said excitedly while grabbing the unknown woman's hands. "What's your name?" Serenity asked in wonder.

Haruka immediately tried to tell her, but when she moved her lips no sound came out. In horror she quickly brought her hand up to hold her throat as her face fell in disappointment, she'd forgotten that Beryl had her voice.

Serenity saw his face fall and became worried. "What's wrong? What is it?" she asked worriedly. Haruka patted her neck lightly to try and show her what the problem was, she caught on right away.

"You can't speak?" she asked softly. Haruka shook her head no, sadly. Remembering that the one who saved her had a beautiful voice, Serenitys face fell. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." she said slowly while removing her hands in disappointment. Perhaps this young woman was just confused as to who she was talking about.

Artemis's face dropped in shock when he heard that. 'That stupid cheat! No wonder she wanted Haruka' voice! This is going to be more difficult than we thought.' He thought angrily that Beryl would pull such a dirty trick.

Haruka sighed sadly, and strangely enough so did Diana. After all of that her mistress couldn't even tell that this was her love that she was looking for. Humans! You would think that the scent alone would be a dead give away! But noooo they can't do anything right.

Haruka suddenly got an idea and frantically began to move her hands around, trying desperately to tell him about who she was. Serenity saw what she was doing but didn't understand, and she became worried. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Haruka shook her head no, while she still tried to figure out what she was saying. "Do you need help?" she asked frantically. Haruka nodded her head, but lost her balance and fell off of the rock.

Thankfully Serenity was quick to catch her before she hurt herself on the sharper rocks at her feet, and she tried to pull her up to her feet but she noticed that the young stranger was having trouble standing, and she needed to lean on her for support.

She became increasingly worried for the young woman at her side and assumed that she must have been hurt in a ship wreck, and as princess it was her duty to insure the safety and wellbeing of any member of her kingdom, even if she's never seen her before.

"You must have been through a lot." She said while putting one of Haruka' arms around her shoulder.

"Here, I'll help you." She said softly while making her way to the palace with her new guest. Haruka looked back once at the beach and smiled as she saw Umino and Mamoru waving and giving her a thumbs up sign for the good work in finding her love so soon. Artemis just breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid for a moment that, that human would just leave them there on the beach without a second thought to there feelings or safety. 'I suppose humans aren't all that bad.' He reasoned with himself as they went.

Soon Haruka found himself in a giant bathroom of the royal palace that Serenity lived in, having a bubble bath while a handmaiden attended to her. A nice middle aged lady with done up, redish brown hair. She said her name was Miss. Haruna and that if she needed anything to just ask. Serenity had to tell her that she couldn't speak, and she got really embarrassed and turned a bright red at having made a fool of herself like that, but after a few minutes of specific hand movements and gestures, she realized that she wasn't insulted and didn't mind.

Serenity told her the she should just relax and have a nice bath, and when she was done she could go and eat with her in the dining room! Haruka got really excited and immediately jumped in the steaming water. Serenity laughed in amusement and told her that she would wait for her to be done in the dining room, and that Miss. H would help her with some clothes. 'She's so generous to others.' Haruka thought in amazement as she watched her leave.

When she was gone, Haruna told her that she should be really proud of herself because that was the first time Serenity had laughed since her accident. Haruka smiled lightly and blushed a little, feeling proud of herself, as she started to play around with the bubbles in the bathtub.

'These are so cool!' She thought in amusement, while putting some in her hand and blowing them away. She'd never had a bath before, or been in such warm water, and it felt really good.

Haruna grabbed a bucket of soapy water and dumped it over her hair before lathering it up a bit. "Washed up from a shipwreck..." She said, still in amazement of what her princess had told her. "You poor thing. Don't you worry, we'll have you cleaned up and better in no time." She said while grabbing another bucket and dumping that over her hair to rinse. Sakurada Haruna who was has been hendmaid in the royal household sense before the princess was born was quite please when she showed up with a young girl. Not so please when she saw the state of said girl, but no less determined to get them together.

Haruka liked it a lot, and even thought it tickled a little. 'So this is what it's like to be human.' She thought happily. Of course she was still a little upset that Serenity hadn't recognized her, but she still had Umino, Mamoru and Artemis to help her with that.

Haruna grabbed the large piece of cloth that Haruka was using earlier to cover herself with and, shaking her head, decided that it just had to go. "I'll get rid of this for you and bring you back something better to wear." She said lightheartedly, while walking away.

Haruka barely heard her as she just continued to enjoy the bath. Artemis however, did hear her and she almost freaked right out. He was tangled up in the rags and couldn't get out! He couldn't leave his princess alone in this weird place, what if something bad were to happen.

-

After several twists and turns, Haruna had made it almost all the way down the palace hall, when Artemis was almost untangled when he was dumped into a huge tube of soapy water. With out missing a beat the washers where setting to clean. A blond woman with dunking him under water when he was brought back up he caught a bit of there conversation.

"Well Himeko, you must have at least heard about this girl." She said looking at the dark blue eye girl with balck hair across from her.

" Well, Amerith says . . ." Artemis was dunk under water again ". . . since when has Amerith got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-

" Madame, please ! . . ." Artemis tried to get there attention.

" . . . not my idea of a princess. If Serenity's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here . . ."

After a few more tries Artemis finally got himself free and jumped without her noticing, and slid into another room. He just shook his head in annoyance, and realizing that he didn't know where he was, decided to climb up the wooden table that was near him to get a better view of where he was. 'I have to find my way back!' He thought as he climbed up the wooden leg desperately.

-

Meanwhile in the dinning area Helios was once again lecturing. "Oh, Serenity, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't go swiming around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some – "

" I'm tellin' you, Helios, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her." Serenity stated firmly. Luckily there where interrupted By Miss Haruna.

" Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy." Haruna beconed Haruka to come around the courner. My what a vision she was. She was in a floor length baby blue dress that was threaded in silver it make it shimmer. It highlighted her eyes and showed off her shoulders.

" Oh, Serenity, isn't she a vision?" Helios said but all Serenity could do is stare' Damn'.

" You look - wonderful." Both of them blused.

" Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not ofen that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Serenity?" the all took there seats with Haruka and Serenity across from one other. It was rather akward. Haruka look in front of her spying the fork she though perhaps to use it as Umino. However she decied againset it that human used something on her hair that looked nothing like it.

Helios moved and Haruka looked up as he pulled out another familiar object, the music on, yes that would help them relax. See Haruka's look Helios offered it to her.

"Uh, do you like it? It is rathEr - fine . . . "She blows its contents into his face turning it to a fine charcoal color. Serenity laughs.

" Oh, my!" Haruna said trying not to laugh herself as Helios took out a handkerchief to wipe his face with.

"Ahem, so sorry Helios" Serenity said still giggling.

" Why, Serenity, that's the first time I've seen you truly smile in weeks."

"Oh, very amusing. Miss Haruna, my dear, what's for dinner?" He asked changing the topic.

"Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab" Nither of them noticed Haruka's horrified face and Serenity's discussed one.

-

When Artemis got up onto the table top, what he saw could have given him a heart attack! Nothing but dead and cooked fish everywhere! There were pots and pans with fish cooking and lobsters boiling! Artemis nearly screamed with the realization that he was in a kitchen! Over in the far corner of the room, digging through the cupboards for some more pots was the chef, singing merrily to himself. 'Why me.' He cried to himself looking for a way out.

_Les poissons _

_Les poissons _

_How I love les poissons _

There was no time to get out there. The chef quickly stood up and turned around with his armful of pots, and Artemis only had just enough time to grab a small piece of lettuce from off of a plate on the table and use it to cover himself.

_Love to chop _

_And to serve little fish _

_First I cut off their heads _

He watched in horror as the weird human with the grayish-white hair and pail blue eyes, started to salt up and chop fish pieces before throwing them into a frying pan to cook. He then grabbed another whole, dead fish before mutilating it's body for the stove. 'I'm going to be sick.' Artemis though as he started to inch away.

_Then I pull out the bones _

_Ah mais oui _

_Ca c'est toujours delish _

Atremis was now a horrible shade of greenish grey. This was the world that Haruka wanted to be a part of!?!?! 'That kid is freakin' insane!'

_Les poissons _

_Les poissons _

_Hee hee hee _

_Hah hah hah _

_With the cleaver I hack them in two _

_I pull out what's inside _

_And I serve it up fried _

Artemis tried to block out the giant humans sick song while he slowly crawl away without being seen, but every time he pounded on a dead fish with a mallet he couldn't help but jump in the air in total fear and horror.

_God, I love little fishes _

_Don't you? _

_Here's something for tempting the palate _

_Prepared in the classic technique _

_First you pound the fish flat with a mallet _

_Then you slash through the skin _

_Give the belly a slice _

_Then you rub some salt in _

_'Cause that makes it taste nice _

Suddenly chef Peluru turned around and grabbed the piece of lettuce that Artemis was using to hide with, to try and use it for one of his recipes, then he noticed the tiny crab beneath it.

"Zut alors, I have missed one!" He cried out happily at the sight of him. Thankfully Artemis managed to hide his head in his shell before the giant oaf noticed that he wasn't dead, and decided to kill him, that was the last thing he needed.

_Sacre bleu _

_What is this? _

_How on earth could I miss _

_Such a sweet little succulent crab? _

_Quel dommage _

_What a loss_

He sang out while holding him lovingly and preparing a boil of sauce and flour for him.

_Here we go in the sauce _

_Now some flour, I think _

_Just a dab _

Peluru continued to sang out while grabbing a large handful of flour and throwing it in his face. Artemis coughed and sneezed when the stuff got into his nose, but thankfully, he didn't seem to notice with his loud singing. He then covered him in a strange red sauce before grabbing some bread and preparing to roughly shove it down Artemiss shell.

_Now I stuff you with bread _

_It don't hurt 'cause you're dead _

_And you're certainly lucky you are _

_'Cause it's gonna be hot _

_In my big silver pot _

_Toodle loo mon poisson _

When Pelrur painfully shoved the bread down his shell and into his face, Artemis had to fight to keep from screaming his head off at the stupid buffoon, and continually remind himself that he was doing this for Haruka. But when he noticed the giant pot of boiling water that he was taking him towards, his jaw dropped in horror as he stopped and took aim. 'That's is no more Mr. nice crap, you're goin' down punk.'

_Au revoir! _

Pelrur then merrily threw Artemis in the direction of the boiling pot of water and turned his back on him. Artemis tried to scream in fear, but his voice wouldn't work as he quickly flew through the air and into the direction of his death. Thankfully, hanging over a cupboard above the stove, was a washcloth that he managed to quickly grab onto and use to swing clear of the boiling water with. He swung over safely next to the stove, but just as he was about to breath a sigh of relief Chef Pelrur turned around again to check on the stove. 'Dman it' the crap thought in frustration. Peluru noticed something amiss. 'Oh fuck!' Artemis thought as he played dead again. Pelrur noticed him there and walked up to the counter and picked him up before looking at him curiously.

"What's going on here?" He said to himself in confusion while still examining him. Every thing look right, but he know something was off, he just didn't know what. Artemis knew there was no other way out . He quickly reached out and blindly pinched the first thing he could find. When he heard the scream of pain, he brought his head out of his shell to see that he had gotten his nose! 'HA WHAT KNOW PUNK!' The crap rejoiced in his head. 'You deserve it after all you've done to these poor fish, you bastard!' He thought evilly while tightening his grip to the point where he drew a little blood.

Finally Pelrur managed to rip him off of his nose and he roughly threw him down on the floor. "Fuck!! The HELL-!" He cried out, still in pain while clutching at his bleeding nose. He then took note of how the tiny crab was making his getaway on the floor and he quickly picked up his meat cleaver in complete rage, with only one thought in mind of what he intended to do with it.

Artemis looked up at him and his jaw dropped in shock when he saw the murder written in this humans eyes. Pelrur took a quick swing at him but Artemis managed to dodge it as he made a desperate run for his life, with the crazy chef on his heels. Screaming out for his revenge. After all this crap had not only made him bleed but it ruined his new apparel. Obviously the crab was going down.

He ran under a table and Chef Pelrur followed him with his cleaver hacking, but he was too big and therefore he knocked it over. The plates all fell to the ground with a crash and all the food on top was ruined on the floor, while he just continued to ruin the rest of his kitchen with his cleaver as he chased the little crab. Artemis was getting exhausted fast, and when he saw a large crack in one of the cupboards he ran over and hopped inside gratefully, hoping to get a moments rest before he made his escape. The chef saw him jump in there however, and he just bolted for him as fast as he could with his cleaver raised in the air dangerously and eyes bulging out of their sockets with rage.

Luckily for Artemis, Pelrur slipped on one of the raw fish that had been previously knocked over on the floor, and he landed on his back with a painful cracking sound before quickly sliding into the cupboards with a crash and scream so loud the whole palace could hear. While he was down Artemis changed hiding places and slipped under a silver dome.

-

Sitting at the table once again is silence, this time a more comfortable one, they all heard the rage filled screaming and loud crashing that they couldn't help but cringe at. 'What was that!?!' Haruka thought in slight fear. She didn't know what was considered normal around here, and for all she knew some giant animal had made it's way into the palace and was wreaking havoc, like that time a shark swam into Luntesants and started eating all the surrounding fish.

Haruna just sighed in annoyance. "Pelrur is such a nice young man but a very temperamental cook." Miss H mumbled to herself angrily. Haruka heard what she said, and relaxed a bit in the realization that this must be normal. She turned back to her with her bright smile still in place.

"I think I'd better go see what Peluru is up to."

-

Back to kitchen. Peluru is trashing the place trying to find the crab that ruined everything.

" Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" He challenged. 'No one my life' was Artemis's reply. The entire kitchen was a disaster area. Almost all of the food was ruined and on the floor, several pots and dishes had been broken. Haruna opened the door to see him screaming on his knees while throwing more broken pots out of the way, needless to say she wasn't impressed. "PELRUR !!" She yelled in outrage.

He immediately stopped and looked up at her nervously. 'Oh shit.' He thought miserably with the realization of how this must look. "What the Hell are you doing!?!" She yelled in anger after taking a closer look at the disaster area.

Pelrur quickly fumbled trying to explain himself to the seething headmistress of the palace servants. "Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame." He bowed his head in shame.

"Well you had just better be sure to have all of this cleaned up by the time I get back!" She yelled again cutting him off. She then noticed that there was a tray of plates with some unspoiled food on it and decided to take it to the dining room before the chef could ruin it too.

As she slammed the door behind her, Pelrur winced. "I hope I don't get fired for this." He though out loud while fully taking in the destruction of the room. "My beautiful kitchen" he cried.

-

Miss Haruna put the trays down in on table reassuring every one that everything was fine. Placing a plate with a silver dome over it infornt of Serenity and everyone else. Haruna sat and took of her doom as did Serenity and Helios. Haruka was about to follow when Helios caught her attention.

" You know, Serenity, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" However Serenity was to busy staring at Haruka to pay attention.

" I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life.Get your mind off –" Haruka stopped paying attention when she noticed Artemis cowering in the leafage on the palte.

" Easy, Helios Easy. " While Serenity distracted them, Haruka made a signaled for him to come over. Once close enough she scooped he up and slipped him into her pocked.

"It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Serenity asked the slightly distracted Haruka, how upon hearing the proposal nodded eagerly.

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate." Helios said in good spirits only to find his crab did indeed wonder off.

-

Later that evening after dipping into Serenity's private stash of treats Haruka completely drained was preparing for bed. She really liked the smooth feel of this 'silk' that she was dressed in. Haruka perked up at hearing Serenity's voice.

" Come here girl! . . . Arrr . . . leave that poor bird alone" Serenity was on the beach again with Diana and her flute. Scoping up the Ocelot she looked only to see Haruka leaning against the balcony. Serenity waved but Haruka retreated into her room.

Haruka bounced upon the fluffy blue comforter and snuggled into the pillows. Artemis how was on another pillow decided now would be best to strategies or rant.

" This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." He poses to look at Haruka to make sure she's paying attention only to find her asleep. "Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless . . ." He too settled in for the night with a brief wonder as to how the Queen was he fallowed into the land of dreams.

-

Back at Luntesants, Queen Luna was pacing back and forth in worry in his throne room, waiting for news on her missing daughter. She truly feel sorry for how she acted back at the cave, but when she went to check on her and found nobody there she became worried. Several hours ago she sent out search parties that all turned up nothing, and she was getting increasingly frantic.

A little seahorse that was part of the search party quickly swam up and bowed.

"Was there any sign of them?" She asked the tiny seahorse worriedly.

"No your majesty," He replied nervously. "We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Artemis."

" Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." 'please come home Haruka'.

The seahorse bowed and quickly swam away. Luna sank into her throne, before putting her head into her hands and shaking her head at herself. It was her fault her little one was gone, and for all she knew she could be eaten by a shark and dead, or simply never come back to her home that she thought would be a prison to her, because of what she'd done back in that cave.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" She said out loud in shame, but the only sound that reply was the echo of her voice in the vast throne room and her heart breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

I meant to update sooner, but with classes and some family issues, I have not had time to get around to it, until now.

-

-

-

-

Haruka could sleep. The bed was fluffy, the blankest warm she was comfortable but she could not sleep. If she was correct in reading the ticky noise thing she had slept for a bout three-fourish hours. She would love to go back to her dream. Yet here she was wide-awake, 'damn it', she cursed softly under her breath. Haruka sat up and looked around the darkened room. Artemis was asleep on the pillow next to her, the balcony doors where partially open and Umino was dozing one the chair near the bed. Slipping out of bed she walked over to the door deciding that if she couldn't sleep she would explore.

Six turns, four hallways, two flights of stairs and one wire ass looking door later she found the library. Despite the freaky door, looked like a sea monkey hopped up crack painted it, the inside was cozy and rather large. Haruka ran her hand along the spines of the books as she walked past and over the chair by the fire. She sat down and ran her hand over the polished wood of the table next to her, noting the book on the table she pick it up. 'It feels so different' she thought as she look of a title. _Laws and Legends of the Tsukition Culture. _Haruka blinked in surprise 'there language isn't that different from ours'. Curiosity getting the better of her she opened it to a random page and started reading.

_The Tsukition's is a matriarchy that recognizes six genders by law. First a faena is a biological female who takes on the societal roles of a female. Second a me'faena is a biological male that takes on the social role of a female. The third gender is ninisha is an individual that has the biological characteristics of both males and females, these individual often hold spiritual roles or can taken on a male or female role in society. A nunisha is an individual how dose not have charictoristics of either male or female, they hold the same roles of a ninisha. The fifth is a fa'meane is a biological female how takes on a male social role. Lastly, a meane is a biological male who takes on the social role of a male. _

_Marriage law as amended by Serenity the Third sates that marriage is a union between two individuals that have chosen to bind themselves, as well as there families, together. This union can be between any two individuals regardless of gender or sex, however, both must be of consenting age(1) or have elder approval(2). Marriage is a binding contact that can only de dissolved in certain circumstances, see Separation law._

_(1)Consenting age is 17 to marry or engage in physical relationships._

_(2)Elder approval, if one party is not of age the eldest family must give consent. Should both individuals be underage both families' elders must approve. _

'Hemmmm, we only have three genders; male, female and transgender. We can bind after 18 seasons and it can only be to opposite genders.' Skimming over the information again Haruka wondered where she would fit in, and where Serenity fit in- the marriage part was written by the third Serenity was that her Serenity or a different one. Absently she turned the pages as she was thinking.

"merow" Haruka jumped at the sudden noise and dropped the book. "Son of a shark, geese don't do that". The hand size ball of fluff paid her no mind as she jumped up on to the table.

"merow" the light sandy colored things tilled its head, staring at Haruka staring back. She wasn't sure what to make of it, it looked like Diana but a lot smaller and fluffier, it was a kitten, thank you Artemis. It had yellow eyes with gray markings on it face, ears, and paws- that where currently reaching towards her. Haruka eyes the tiny creature warily. The gray paw landed on her arm, and she sat still not sure what to do.

"merow" it said as it walked over and on to the baffled girls lap, not sure what it wanted Haruka imitated what she saw Serenity do with Diana. As she stroked it fur it made the oddest nose, a rumble in her chest and sense it wasn't attacking she figured it was a good sign. 'This is kinda nice' she smiled at the soft thing.

A while later the kitten still purred, even though Haruka had long sense given up on petting it. It was very relaxing there in front of the fire with the kitten purring. In fact it was to relaxing, she was falling back asleep. 'Better find my way back' she thought, careful so not to jar the fluff ball in her lap she got up and made her way back to bed. Haruka slid under the covers just as the sky was starting to color.

-

-

The next day started off fairly simple. Haruka woke up for the second time in her life to the bright sun on her face, and with a fluffy thing on her stomach purring. Part of her didn't want to leave the cocoon of warmth with how comfortable she was, but her outing with Serenity was today, so the excitement caused her to get up almost immediately, much to the displeasure of Fluffy. She ended up waking the tiny red crab as she jumped off of the bed and on to the carpeted floor.

Artemis yawned and stretched before getting up off of his pillow as well. Soon there was a knock at the door, and he had to quickly hide in the dresser before Haruka could answer it. She was very happy with who was on the other side. It was that nice Miss H., and she came with another change of clothes.

She politely held up two choices, a dress or pants, she pointed to the pants and was given them as Miss H. waited outside as she dressed. Haruka was so excited that when she finally managed to changed she almost forgot that Artemis was still trapped in the dresser and needed to be let out.

She smiled apologetically at his grumbling friend when she opened it and gently placed him in her front coat pocket before leaving the large bedroom and following Miss H. to the dining room where they would all have their breakfast. She made a mental note to slip something for Artemis into her pocket when no one was looking so he could eat too. She was surprised as how comfortable the black slacks and boots where. That and the looseness of the white shirt and navy blue waistcoat was nice to.

Breakfast went by fairly quick. Serenity didn't show up until ten minutes after they had all started with she yawning into her hand, but with the way Helios was acting and laughing this appeared to be normal, so Haruka could only smile in amusement as they both sat down to eat.

To Haruka's pleasure, Serenity chose to sit next to her! She was so happy that she had trouble trying to stop smiling, and Serenity started to smile to with how happy her new guest seemed for almost nothing at all. 'It to bad that Chibiusa, K and Zoicite would be gone for a week' Serenity though as she forked up some of the scrambled egged on her plate and set in on her toast along with some bacon.

The food looked a little strange to her, but after taking a few test bites of some toast and bacon, she broke off a few tiny pieces and slipped them into his pocket for the small crab to eat. He too looked at the food skeptically before eating it. He was glad that it tasted good at least.

Unknown to the both of them, Nephrite saw as he would lift the small bacon crumbs to her pocket and watch as little red pinchers would come out and greedily grab the food from her fingertips. He snickered in amusement. His princess's new 'friend' had a pet crab, or so it seemed. He decided to not get her in trouble and tell. Serenity normally didn't care when he brought home creepy things in jars, it was Helios who freaked out and made him set them all free. He missed his snake, so what if is was venomous and tried to take a bit out of the visiting lord how was tiring to feel up the princess. Nephrite was further distracted by Jadeite tilling his head indicated to fallow.

Once everything was eaten and the plates cleared away, Serenity told Nephrite and Jadeite to go and play although from the look of them they already had been. Jadeite couldn't help but make a small grumbling noise of protest at this, he wanted to go with them but he had to do what his princess said beside there was something he had been meaning to do. He still thought that he could embarrass her a bit before he was sent away.

"Alright little Rena, just make sure that when you kiss her you remember that she'll need to breathe too!" He called out before quickly running out to his escape to avoid her cold stare, while Nephrite fallowed laughing to himself. Serenity sighed in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment when he was gone while Haruka blushed a deep red, not knowing how she should take the comment.

He thought that Serenitys guarders was nice enough, but if he kept on throwing around comments like that then what were the odds that Serenity would actually kiss her? She was getting a little worried over this and hoped that she could get the golden princess to kiss her before the spell wore off and she became the official property of Beryl. Haruk shuddered at the thought. It wasn't very pleasant imagining what the octopus would put her through if that were to happen! She looked back at where Serenity stood. 'I wish that you would've recognized me, or well you did just dismissed it' she sighted to herself in disappointment before turning her head to look out at the sea.

Serenity caught the sad look on her face and quickly tried to help. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you worried about the trip? If you are then we don't have to go." She said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Haruka's eyes widened in shock when she heard that. 'No! No! I want to go! I wanna go' She shouted like a three year old inwardly as if she would hear her, while tugging on her hand in the direction of the door to get the point across.

Serenity gave an amused laugh at how; her guest who seemed to badly want to go. "Alright we'll go!" She laughed out while still being tugged towards the door.

Helios was giving faint snickers as well while he watched the two from where he still sat at the table. "Can I expect you back by dinner?" He called to his princess who was just about to disappear behind the door.

"Probably!" Was all he could get out before Haruka tugged her out of the room.

She just laughed as he finally got the girl under control and walked in the direction of the royal stables, with her arm lazily looped though hers. It was just an act of friendship, but Haruka still blushed at the contact while they went.

Artemis was still sitting in the coat pocket nervously. Hw was afraid for a moment that their plans to be alone would be ruined. Not to mention the fact that he was almost caught when the human put her arm through his princess's, but he sighed in relief once they finally got going. At least this human seemed to enjoy Haruka's company.

When they finally got to the stables, Haruka was a little shocked with what she saw. Giant animals were everywhere in here, and they were all being brushed or fed by other humans while two of them were being tied to a fancy looking wooden carriage.

She knew what the carriage was and what the animals did, but she'd never seen them up close before or bothered to ask Artemis what they were called. They were a lot bigger up close than they were from being seen in the ocean.

Serenity saw the worried look on her face and became concerned as the sandy haired girl tightened her grip on her arm. 'She acts like she's never seen a horse before.' She thought to herself in bemusement.

Gently taking her hand and leading her up to where the horses were being brushed, thinking that if she was afraid of them then the fear should be taken care of before they went on their trip. There were many horses in the village after all. Haruka timidly followed, the only comforting thought that she had while he slowly walked towards the giant animal was that should anything happen, Serenity was right beside her, 'damn they're big'.

When they got up to the rather large horse, Serenity gently reached her hand out to pet the animal, trying to show hher that it wouldn't hurt her. Haruka just looked at what she was doing and took the hint as she uncertainly reached up her own hand up to pet it. She'd never felt this kind of fur before and she could feel the power beneath her hand, this was pretty cool. She smiled happily while he stroked the animals neck. It seemed to like it.

"You see?" Serenity said while getting out the brush. "The horse won't hurt you if you treat it right." She said as she started to brush its mane.

Haruka smiled brightly. she was starting to like horses already and was even wondering if they would be riding them, but then a quick look to the carriage that was being set up told her otherwise. 'sad sea.' she thought in slight disappointment. 'It's not like I know how to ride one of these anyway.'

Serenity at her while she stroked the animal's neck and smiled. Shee looked so cute when she was doing something that took her interest. She then noticed how the carriage was ready for them and gently took her hand. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Haruka beamed at her while practically dragging her over to the carriage in excitement and hopping in. This was it! She had to be at her absolute best today if she wanted Serenity to reward her with a kiss. Just the thought of being kissed again by her sent shivers down her spine, buts he ignored them as Serenity grabbed the reigns of the horse and got them going.

The stablemen, Rubus, waved goodbye to them as they went down the brick road and towards the palace gates. Haruka was so excited. She'd never seen trees, grass or flowers up close before and he thought that they were all very beautiful. The air smelled nice too. Everything seem so...so…perfect. Looking around Haruka's gaze eventually lead back to her companion, she was so pretty sitting there in a light pink summer dress.

While Haruka quickly looked around, trying to take in all the small sights at once, Serenity was trying to think about where this young stranger came from. She was so sure that this girl was her rescuer when she found him on the beach that day, that when it was revealed she had no voice she felt like screaming out in frustration and disappointment.

-

-

As the duo passed over a bridge a black flounder ship popped up from beneath the water surface just as Artemis pocked his head out of the pocket.

"pssss, Art, have the kissed yet?"

"No" the crab hissed back "don't call me Art."

"Oh" the fish sighed in disappointment as a seqaul on crack came his way.

"Yo, Mamoru! Any kissing?"

"No, not yet." He shock his head"

"Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." Umino fly's in the direction of the carriage.

-

-

Back in the carriage, the occupants where still lost in thought, no matter what she did she just couldn't find her. 'Perhaps Helios was right. Maybe I just swallowed too much seawater and thought I saw someone.' Serenity thought sadly, depressed that it was probably true.

So caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice how her guest started to lean over the end of the carriage to get a look at the hooves of the horses. She was just curious as to why they looked so different from human's feet. Artemis, who was still in her pocket, continually nagging at her to stop what she was doing and sit still, but he was ignore.

'Maybe I should give up on finding her. She's most likely isn't real anyway' her thought while the village started to come into view below the hill. There was a small fair going on this week to celebrate the goddess of spring. There was at least one festival like this for every season to basically to give thanks for what that season provided. The winter festival was her favorite, which was usually celebrated with a costume ball, maybe she should go as a water goddess this year.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought. At least her guest had come at a time when the village was at its best. Speaking of which, she looked over at her to tell her that they were almost there when she saw how she was sitting. If she wasn't use to Zoicite's curious nature and wanting to know how every thing worked she would of gaped in shock. The only this that caused her to worry was that she could get hurt! Just before they went down the hill that would most likely cause her to loss her grip and fall, she reached over and pulled her back up and into her seat by her jacket.

"What were you doing?!?" She asked as if she could answer. Haruka didn't see what the big deal was, but then again she didn't fully understand that she could've been hurt. Not really know how to answer her, she just pointed at her own foot and then at the horse. Thankfully, Serenity understood what she was getting at, and smiled softly.

"You wanted to look at the horses hooves?" She asked for confirmation. Haruka merely nodded 'yes'.

Serenity shrugged "Alright, just make sure to do that when we've stopped next time. You could've been hurt." She explained gently while continuing on into the village.

Haruka blinked when she heard that. She didn't know that what she was doing was dangerous, but at least Serenity didn't seem to think her was too weird.

"See, I told you to sit still!" Artemis hissed from his hiding spot in her pocket. She just shrugged him off. Soon they were inside the village walls, and she excited to see all the strange and wonderful things that were going on. Children were playing games and people were talking merrily amongst themselves while they walked the nicely decorated streets, and there in a shady corner were two guys trying to eat each other face.

Then a somewhat frightening thought occurred to her. There were a lot humans running around! The fact that she was a mermaid made it instinct to try and run away and to not be seen by them. She had to constantly remind herself that she was now a human and that people wouldn't be giving her strange looks because she was now one of them, and yet the guy they just passed look at her like she was a sardine and he a shark.

This didn't stop her from being a little nervous though. What if she did something to giver herself away? Or the spell wore off early and she changed back? She shuddered at the thought of being a mermaid again in the middle of a human village. 'They'd probably put me in a fish tank on display somewhere! And Serenity wouldn't want me either.' She thought miserably. No way would Serenity want her if she knew that she was below her on the food chain!

Serenity saw the saddened look on her face and was confused as to where it came from. What was wrong? She didn't really know what to do at that point. It's not like if she asked her, she would be able to answer. Perhaps she was just nervous about being near so many people? Slowly and unsurely, she reached her hand over and grabbed her hand. She wasn't too sure why she did it, maybe so she could make her feel better, but for whatever the reason she was totally unprepared for the jolt of electricity that ran up her arm at the touch. She liked it, a lot, and couldn't help the smile that graced her features when it happened, temporarily forgetting about her rescuer.

Haruka felt the very same thing when she did that, and she couldn't help the blush and large smile that came to her face at the contact. This was going great! Artemis looked up at them from his hiding spot, and he too smiled. They looked nice together, and he couldn't help but truly hope that Haruka got her wish and got together with this human that she seemed to love so much. Not because of what would happen with the Sea Witch if she didn't, but because it was what she wanted.

The villager glanced at the young couple as the came by each smiling to themselves as they saw there young princess passed looking so happy. Yes despite what people believe they know there prince is really a princess and they know the reason behind it as well.

Serenity looked over at her and smiled as they got ready to stop. Haruka look back and did the same, and Serenity couldn't help try to hide the light blush on her face when she did that. She was just so...beautiful.

Haruka quickly hopped out of the carriage and then helped Serenity down to the ground. She did her examination of the horses hove and then before Serenity could blink she took her hand and heading down the street, looking for something to do.

They didn't really have time to find anything before Haruka saw a puppet show across the street and excitedly grabbed her hand and dragged her over to it. She just laughed as she was being taken by her guest over to the show.

It was nothing special, just a story about a prince of elves who longed to be human, but in the end he ended up deciding to be with his family under the sea.

Haruka just wrinkled her nose at it. 'That's not going to be me!' She thought determinedly while they watched.

Soon something else caught her eye off in the centre of the festival. Dancing! She'd never danced before and to do it with Serenity would be the frigid! Tugging on her hand to get her attention and pointed over at it. Serenity smiled once she saw all the happy couples dancing around to the soft music that was being played.

"Want to dance?" She asked with a smile. Haruka nodded her head and pulled her off towards it. Once again, Serenity laughed while she was being dragged. She was just too cute!

It was a little awkward at first. Quite obviously the she had never danced before so Serenity had to show her how it was done before they could get at a comfortable pace. If felt nice being in the sandy haired stranger arms like this while they moved across the dance floor. Warm and...right. she didn't know it, but she was looking into her hypnotic blue eyes when she realized that she was leaning in to kiss her.

Artemis was just sitting in his hiding spot in Haruka' pocket, watching the scene unfold in front of him with pure excitement as he clenched at the cloth of the jacket in anticipation. While Umino who was somewhere in the background hopping excitedly, oh wait he found food.

Haruka blushed once she realized what was happening, and just as her eyes began to slide shut for the oncoming kiss. Serenity suddenly blinked and leaned away before continuing on with their dance.

Haruka blinked too, unable to tell what went wrong while Artemis just seethed in the jacket pocket. 'They almost did it! What the hell is her problem?!?' He thought, furious that his princess had been turned down. 'Damn it we where so close we tripped the seaweed line'.

They continued on with their dancing in the bright sunshine, Serenity a little embarrassed with hwe actions and Haruka a little nervous as to what was happening. Why didn't she kiss him? She was just about to, so she just didn't get it. Maybe she was shy? But she had no problem kissing me when I saved her. I don't get it'.

Serenity looked back at her for some hint of disapproval for her actions, and was disappointed to see the confused look on her face. 'Good one, moron!' She scolded herself. I shouldn't have tried to kiss her, I barely knew her! But for some odd reason she felt a strange attraction to her that was getting very hard to ignore.

Thankfully the tension seemed to lesson up as her guest, for she suddenly surprised her by taking the lead and twirling her around the dance floor. She just laughed again when she did that, smiling up at her innocently as she did.

Haruka looked down at her with stars in her eyes. She didn't care right now if a chance just passed her by, another would come soon she was sure of it. She wouldn't get her princess to kiss her if she acted like some kind of whining tadpole. They were out to have fun and that's precisely what Haruka wanted to do.

Artemis smiled up at him. "That's right, just forget about it and move on, you'll have other chances." He coached him as silently as he could from inside of his hiding spot.

Soon Haruka spotted some other things that caught her attention, and Serenity looked over to see what she was looking at just to smile at the sight. I was a farmer selling rabbits, puppies and kittens to young children.

SHe just beamed as she took her hand and led her over to where they all were so that she could look at them. Haruka had never held so many fluffy things before in her entire life! And the tiny sounds that the puppies and kittens were making were completely adorable. It was a good thing Artemis had told her what these animals were called or else she wouldn't have a clue as to what she was doing.

The cats were all trying to make a home out of her shoulders, and a few of them even licked at her face. She couldn't help but wonder if she still tasted like her home and that was what they were all after. There was one kitten that she particularly liked, and it was the one that wasn't trying to lick her face off, but trying to get comfortable in her arms, kina like the one from last night or rather this morning…

Serenity noticed how she seemed to fall for the tiny black kitten that made little mewing sounds while she gently pet it, and it just seemed cruel to part the two of them when the it had made a bed out of her warm arms, so she bought it for her. They looked so cute together.

The sight of the smile on her face was all the reward she needed when she said that the cat was now her to look after. Just before she could foolishly ask what she was going to name it, the seller quickly said that the name of the cat was Shingo. They both just shrugged. It wasn't all that uncommon for a former owner to name the pet anyway. At least her guest would have trouble trying to tell her what the name was.

Speaking of which, she still didn't know the name of her guset! What was she planning on calling him? Hey you? Hot Chick? She'd have to try and figure out what her name was when they had a chance to be alone together.

Haruka soon saw something that made her eyes completely light up with excitement. There was a man renting out boats to couples! She tugged on Serenitys sleeve to get her attention and pointed towards the boats. It would actually be kind of nice to be on the water again considering she's never been away from home for so long.

Serenity smiled, getting the idea of what she was hinting at. It was getting a little hot out, so a boat ride could be just what they needed to cool off. She gently took the sleeping Kitten off of her shoulder and telling her that cats don't like water. They asked the seller if they could leave it there for the time being and come back for it later and he more than happily agreed to do as his princess asked.

Heading over to where the boats were being sold and rented one for the two of them. She politely helped her inside before sitting down, taking the oars and paddling away. Serenity brifly wonder if Chibiusa was having fun, normally it would be the two of them in a rowing out to there favorite spot of a picnic. Speaking of which she was kina hungry, she realized as she was looking at the bond across from her.

It was kinda hard trying to strike up and maintain a conversation with someone who couldn't speak, but certain things were easy enough. Like when the navy eyed youth pointed at something, it was usually because she wanted to know what it was, so Serenity would explain it to her, thank you Helios for making learn this crap that I never thought I would use. Other than that she would just try to guess a few things about her. She soon found out that he was nineteen, and had a mother and six sisters buts she couldn't figure out where the hell she came from.

With the facial expression the made with the mention of her home, Serenity thought that something terrible must have happened to her and apologized immediately. After a few hand gestures and lighthearted smiles, she knew that the handsome youth in front of her did not take any offence to her ignorance.

Haruka sighed in happy content with the ride and placed her hand in the water as they went. It felt so strange feeling the wet water when she was dry, but she hardly paid any attention to that ass he looked and listened to what her princess had to say and did.

They did not know how long they were rowing for. It was strange how they both seemed to lose track of the time while they spoke. Or at least, while Serenity spoke and Haruka tried to communicate to her. It was now midday and they were in a lagoon with fish, fireflies and small birds everywhere. It truly was a romantic setting. And the only thought that entered Haruka's head once she realized this was: 'Perfect!'

Eventually after enough time had passed she got a few hand signals in that Serenity could understand on sight. Like "Lets do that." Or "I like this." Simple things such as yes, no, maybe, and please were easy to understand without the need for hand signals. If words were small enough then Serenity could read her lips when she spoke simple sentences slowly enough.

Serenity was starting to regret this once she realized how transfixed on her lips she was getting. There was a large need to try and kiss her again that she wasn't too sure that she should go through with. She barely knew this gorgeous girl and what about her rescuer. She quickly shook his head of the absurd thought. 'She's probably not interested anyway.' she thought with a certain degree of disappointment that she felt guilty about having.

-

-

"Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Mamoru complained while trying to see the couple in the boat.

" Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." Umino took off and landed above the two in the boat and started to sing, badly, very, very badly.

-

-

Haruka looked around recognizing that afoul sound.

" Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Haruka nodded her head indicating that she agreed. 'Just give me two minuets alone with that bird, uhg make it stop'.

"Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Artemis grumbled and shook his head in disgust before hopping out of Haruka' pocket and into the water. "If you want something done right, then you've got to do it yourself!" He said to himself tiredly. This human was extremely hard to get through to, and if she and Haruka didn't kiss then his princess would become the official property of that-that thing.

"First, we got to create the mood." He swam away a bit until he came across a group of birds who were sitting close to the water. He went up to them and explained who Haruka was and asked them to sing something a little romantic to set the mood. They more than happily obliged for him.

Back at the boat he could hear that human trying to guess Haruka's name, and he quickly swam back there as fast as he could to try and help her out a bit.

"Is it...Amara?" Serenity asked the very first thing that came to mind, but instantly regretted once she saw the look of pure disbelief and disgust cross her features with the extremely funny face she made! She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "A-alright then no!" She laughed out.

She soon tried to control her fits of laughter enough to make another guess. "Um...Rachel?" He asked. Haruka shook her head no. Serenity thought again. "Bella?" She asked hopefully. Once again, Haruka shook her head no. Her name was too different from what people would normally hear, so she seriously doubted that she would guess correctly.

Artemis finally managed to swim up to the boat and climb up the wood before cupping his pinchers over his mouth. Haruka gasped at what she knew the tiny crab planned on doing, and she tired to send him a signal that specifically said no without tipping off Serenity, but she just ignored his princess as he told the human her name.

"Her name is Haruka." He hissed at the light haired human before quickly hopping back into the water. Serenity suddenly looked around the boat in confusion, unable to tell where that sound had come from. "D-did you hear anything?" He asked him from across the boat.

Haruka just played dumb and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really think that Serenity would be able to hear Artemis anyway.

Serenity thought for a moment about what that tiny voice had said. 'Haruka? That's not even a name! Is it?' She thought to herself while still thinking it over in her head. She looked back up at the young maiden in front of her and thought. 'What the hell.' Before asking. "Is it Haruka?"

Haruka beamed brightly when she heard her name being spoken on Serenity's lushes lips and quickly nodded as she reached out and excitedly grabbed her hands.

Serenity blinked, she couldn't believe it! She knew the her name! This was so great! She had also conveniently forgot about the small voice that gave her the name while she leaned in a little closer at Haruka's warm touch. 'That's actually kind of nice.' She thought affectionately.

Haruka blushed at the position they where in. At this point they hardly took notice of how they had floated under the shadow of a weeping willow. They could both still see each other perfectly with the fireflies everywhere, and the singing of the birds was just plain beautiful.

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

Serenity startled as she heard words that reflected her thoughts "Did you hear something?"

Haruka trying to play innocent shook her head no and looked away trying to hid her growing blush.

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_Possible she wants you too _

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la _

_My oh my _

_Look like the boy too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la _

_Ain't that sad? _

_Ain't it a shame? _

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl _

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You want to kiss the girl _

Serenity stopped thinking at this point. All she could really feel was the aching in her heart when she looked at Haruka just inches away from her, and all she could see was Haruka' dark blue eyes in front of her, almost pleading with her to lean in closer, so she did.

_Sha la la la la la _

_Float along _

_And listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl _

Artemis and the rest of the birds and animals watched from their hiding spot as the two slowly moved in closer. The crab had never been so excited in his entire life! They were finally going to kiss each other and Haruka would be free to live her own life! The only thing that bothered him was how slow they were going! 'Just...Another...Inch! Come on!' he urged silently.

_Sha la la la la _

_The music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You got to kiss the girl _

Haruka slid her eyes shut for the kiss and so did Serenity. They were so close now that they could feel the heat from each others breath on their lips as they moved in.

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_You've gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Just as their lips made the most feathery light brush, their kiss was interrupted when the boat was suddenly and very roughly knocked over, sending the both of them flying into the water face first into the cold water.

Artemis just stood on a lily pad in the water, completely frozen in shock as he watched the human quickly help his princess to her feet in the waist deep water. 'They were so close!!!! What the FUCK just happened?!?!?! Damn it all'

" Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha." Serenity said in a some what confused voice as she held on to Haruka just like yesterday. Haruka nodded 'What the fuck happened, damn I never knew water could be so cold, I rather like the way the dress clings to Serenity' where just a few of her thoughts as she allowed the other woman to guide her. Back in the water, where no one could see them, the two eels gave each other a high tails for a job well done in thwarting the Princess's kiss.

-

-

-

Back in her underwater cave, Beryl just about had a heart attack with what she just saw in her crystal ball. Another split second and they would've kissed and her whole plan to steal the ocean would've been spoiled. It was a good thing she decided to watch that brat while she was above the water. "Nice work, boys." She muttered more to her self them the eels.

"That was a close one! Too close!!" She said as she watched the scene angrily. "That little tramp!! Oh, she's better than son will be mine!" I thought!" She said to himself in frustration.

"At this rate, she'll be kissing her by sunset for sure!" She realised while quickly swam over to a cupboard overfilled with spell ingredients and threw it open. She then grabbed several jars and different coloured potions before throwing them in the cauldron. She had to separate them before they did anything, she just had to!

"Well, it's time Beryl took matters into her own tentacles! Luna's daughter will be mine" She stated to herself angrily while her form began to change into that of a red headed human. The shell around her neck that contained Haruka' voice started to glow. Beryl then started to laugh out menacingly with her new plan.

"Then I'll make her writhe. I'll see her wriggle like a worm on a hook!" the Sea witch laughed out as her voice started to change.

-

-

-

-

Beryl new for: Tan skin, long red hair, dark red eyes still in the floor length black dress.

Ok that's it for Chapter 6.

Please review and tell me your thought. Sorry for the wait if there is still anyone out there.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the palace the sun was just setting and in the garden that looked over the dark ocean, Serenity was once again playing on her flute, the quite night was filled with the light note of a strangers song. Sadly stopped halfway through though, she paused examining the instrument in hands. 'What's the point? I would've found her by now if she was real, or maybe I'm not meant to find her.' Serenity sighed in disappointment.

Helios saw his friend overlooking the sea, and became a little worried with how upset she looked, so he decided to go over and try to help. He knew what was on her mind anyway. That girl she couldn't find.

"Greetings, Serenity." He said calmly as he approached.

Serenity turned to him, startled for her thoughts. "What are you doing out here?" She asked curiously. Not that she wasn't grateful for the company that he offered, she just wanted to be alone right now.

Helios sighed. "I know that you're thinking about that girl again." He said stepping next to her looking out at the sunset. Serenity was about to say something to that, but he cut her off.

"You should try to let it go, Serenity. If she was real then you would've found her by now but you haven't." He said as lightly as possible in that all knowing friendly voice. It was annoying.

She lowered her head, even though Helios was voicing her very thoughts didn't mean she wanted to hear. She was so sure that she was real and that she was in love and going to marry her, but now she found herself starting to not only give up on hope, but pursuing another person as well.

Helios placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew how hard this must be for her. Serenity was a princess and therefore it was very important that she find her love soon else the high counsel would forced her to marry. Of all the law that should be removed that one still remained. The idea that she could have found her but then lost her would be a great disappointment to anyone. Not to mention the confusion she must have been going through with the arrival of Haruka. Such a fine young lady, even if she did challenge the stable boys to horse races for no apparent reasons.

He looked up at the only guest bedroom with a light on and motioned for Serenity to do the same. She looked up too and could see Haruka playing with her new pet in the window. "Maybe you should just give up on this fantasy person of yours and go for what you have right in front of your eyes." Serenity so lost in her thought saw his mouth moving but did not connect the words. Upon seeing the confused look on her face, Helios tried again.

"Serenity, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes."

Serenity looked at him with shocked face. 'He can't know, can he?' She thought to herself. Helios just gave her a friendly nudge before heading back into the palace. 'oh, fuck he does, have I been that obvious, do she know-' she was staring to panic. Serenity gave him another thoughtful look as he left before looking back up at the window. It was true, she did like Haruka. She liked her enough to try and kiss her twice, anyway! 'damn not one for subtleties am I'. She bowed her head. 'Ok so maybe I stair to much, but I love watching how her eyes like up when she finds something she like. Or how when she's frustrated she runs her hand through her hair. She has wonderful hands.' Her face took on a dreamy looked before she scrunched up her nose, 'damn it would be less obvious if I painted on my forehead. FUCK!'

She then looked down at the flute in her hand before throwing it into the dark sea. "Whoever you are that saved me, thank you." She whispered lightly before turning around and getting ready to go and see Haruka up in her room.

She didn't get a full three paces when the most familiar song entered her ears. She stopped dead in her tracks when he heard it. That voice! It was exactly the same! The tune was off but it was the SAME voice!

She turned and rushed back down to the beach, trying to trace the source of the song. She found it quickly when she spotted a young woman with long red hair walking down the sand while she sang a mesmerizing tune.

It was the same, and yet it was...different, colder some how. Serenity felt herself being drawn to the sound and unable to take her eyes off the stranger as she walked. She was so transfixed on the sound that she didn't register the yellow light that seeped out of the shell around her neck and slowly made its way into her eyes.

Beryl looked up at where Serenity stood staring at her. "You're mine now too." She hissed evilly with a smirk.  
-

-

-

The next morning, flying excitedly through the air and the early rays of the sun, Umino circled around the human palace getting ready to land at Haruka' window. If the gossip he heard were true then that kid had a big surprise in store for her!

"Haruka!" He called out happily, the sound of his voice echoing off of the giant rocks that poked out of the ocean near the beach and coming back up to his feathery ears.

"Hey Haruka!!" He called out again as he swooped in for a land at the window.

He couldn't help the awing he made at the cute sight that met him. Haruka was still sleeping lazily on her bed above the covers while her new kitten peacefully slept on her stomach. Artemis was also still snoozing on another pillow next to Haruka.

Umino made a mental not to tell Haruka what the blankest was for when he had the time, but right now he was sure the kid would appreciate this a whole lot more as he spread his wings and tried to fly gracefully on over to the bed, he failed and crashed into the vanity. Still the ocupents in the room slept on unaware, so he tried again.

Unfortunately his second landing wasn't any more graceful and he ended up landing on Haruka's stomach right next to the kitten, knocking the wind out of her and scaring her cat away as he woke haruka up.

When the bed jumped up with the sudden movement, Artemis also woke up, and he wasn't too happy about having his sleep disturbed. He didn't like to admit it, but human beds were really very comfortable.

Haruka just looked around tiredly when the sight of her feathered friend finally became clear to her sleepy brain.

"Haruka! Haruka, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Umino called out happily.

Haruka stared blankly at the bird '-the hell is bird brain talking about now'.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Artemis demanded of Haruka.

"Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the princess gettin' herself hitched this afternoon!" at there blank looks he continued.

"You know, she's getting married! You silly sidewalker!" Haruka slowly sat up, taking in the good news. Unable to control herself in her happiness she smile brightly before quickly reaching out and grabbing the startled bird in a bone crushing hug before letting him go, hopping off of the bed and running out of the room as fast as her two feet could carry her with her heart pounding on the way out in her excitement. As Umino snapped out of shock, he watched as Haruka rushed about.

"I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" he called a quick good-bye as she began to strip in order to change.

She had to find Serenity and make sure that this wasn't some dream. Did she really want to marry her? This was so great! Not only would she get her kiss and stay human, but she would also be spending the rest of her life with the one she loved! What in all of the seven sea was better than that. Granted it would have been nice if she asked before every one else knew, but she could over look that this once.

Sapphire really didn't feel like being in a room with an animal supposedly below it on the food chain yet five times it's own size all by himself, so he also ran after his new master. He like following her anyway. In his opinion, she reminded him of fish.

Artemis panicked when his princess left the room without him, so he also hopped off the bed and quickly gave chase, all the while crying out to her to slow down. Just to be ignored, so he continued to chase after his wayward ward and that fluff ball recently named Sapphire.

After looking around through the entire floor that she was staying on, Haruka finally decided to look for Serenity downstairs. So she ran all the way down the red carpeted hallway towards the elegant stone steps.

When she got there she didn't even make it three steps down before stopping dead. At the bottom of the stairs was Serenity, Helios, and some bitch, how looked vaguely familiar, hanging off of her. Serenity had her arm around the red heads waist, and Helios was congratulating them on their upcoming wedding!!

All the blood drained from Haruka's face as she ran back up the stairs and hid in the corner where no one would be able to see her, tears streaking down her face. Serenity was getting married? She couldn't be! Not with what they had almost shared the previous day! 'No. NO. NO!! This has to be some kind of mistake! It has to be!' She thought to herself frantically as she slid down the wall and onto the floor in sheer disbelief.

She decided to just sit there and listen to what they had to say. Yesterday Serenity was on the very verge of kissing her! Twice! How could she be getting married? It just had to be a mistake! Something not right.

-

-

-

"Well, uh - err, Serenity. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear." Helios said in a slightly small somewhat disbelieving voice. He was quite embarrassed when his princess produced this beautiful young stranger saying that she was the one who'd saved her life out on the ocean. Embarrassed and shocked.

The young woman just smirked as her grip around Serenity's arm tightened possessively. Beryl wasn't about to let this one out of her sight for anything! It would actually be quite nice to have both the princess of the sea and the princess of the land under her as slaves. She could think of many ways to enjoy herself with them while she had their control.

Helios sighed tiredly before continuing. He was so sure that Serenity would get together with Haruka. They just seemed so... right for each other. Not to mention that his princess had taken an obvious interest in the sandy haired young woman, so this new development was a bit of a disappointment. That and for some odd reason she just seemed to not like this woman at all.

"So when's the wedding?"

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Serenity answered in a dead tone of voice that no one really seemed to notice. It was actually Beryl speaking through her with her magic, but nobody could tell.

"WHAT?!? Today!?!" He cried out in shock that something so big was expected within a time span of only a few hours. "But we'll never get everything ready in time--"

"This afternoon, Helios ." Serenity cut him off icily in a tone that demanded to be obeyed while narrowing her eyes at him. "The wedding is to take place at sunset." she ordered. Helios slumped his shoulders in defeat with complete and utter awe and disbelief. Serenity had never spoken to anyone like that before! Hell she's never given a direct order before! It just wasn't how she was.

"Oh, oh - very well, Serenity - as you wish." He said dryly with a mocking bow of respect before turning and leaving to get everything ready.

Beryl just smirked through her little human disguise before leading Serenity away to get all the things they would need for the wedding ready. 'That was too easy!' She thought happily, perfectly aware that Haruka was hiding at the top of the steps and had heard everything that she made Serenity say.

Serenity for her part was trapped in her own mind, she was aware of everything around her but she had no control over her self. She struggled against the mental bounds but she was to ensnared. She was taped and no one could tell. Serenity could believe that this cold hearted self sever manipulative BITCH was her savor, she just could be. Was the warmth and kindness that she felt that day all a trick? Not only was she trapped she was heartbroken not to mention worried about Haruka.  
-

-

-  
Haruka just sat in her hiding spot stairs, her eyes wide with tears flowing freely down her face and being soaked into the rug as they landed. Serenity really was getting married. And it wasn't to her.

That red haired sea cow had lied to her. 'She didn't save Serenity, I did!' She thought in pure hatred towards the thief who had stolen her love. Not like it mattered anyway. She didn't have her voice and therefore couldn't tell Serenity otherwise even if she tried. She couldn't even write down human words to tell her, so that wouldn't help out either. 'Damn it, Damn it, FUCK!'

Artemis and the kitten had caught up to her some time ago, and to their shock they found her sitting on the floor, against the wall with her mouth slightly open in shock and tears flowing down her face. It didn't even take five full seconds of listening to what was going on downstairs to figure things out what had happened, and right now they were both doing their very best to try and comfort her. However, Haruka didn't even notice they were there, she was numb to her surrounding.

Haruka brought a hand up to clutch at her aching heart while she sobbed silently. It just hurt so much. She thought that Serenity liked her and maybe she had a chance with her. But no, she was still too caught up in the image of Haruka when she saved her that day. While it was kind of flattering it was also rather fucked. It didn't matter that she didn't see her face, Serenity wanted her rescuer. Unfortunately, Haruka was able to deliver that. Sweet Mother of Peal she couldn't even swim anymore!

"Haruka, it'll be ok. Everything will be alright. Please say something." The small crab pleaded at his feet while the kitten rubbed against her leg as she purred for both comfort and attention. Haruka could barely hear them.

'I'm gonna have to go and live with Beryl!' She thought to herself miserably. 'Sbee's going to make me into her own private slave and I'll never see Serenity, Mother, or my sisters again!'

With that awful thought in mind, Haruka startled the crab and kitten by quickly getting to her feet and running down to her room as fast as he could before slamming the door behind her, throwing herself onto the bed and crying her eyes out into one of the pillows. It was to much for her, she felt as if her soul was being ripped in half.

What a way to start your last day of freedom.

-

-

-

A/N: I have nothing to say.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey look, look I updated, and now I have to go clean my room and finish my trig. Homework. TT sad.

-

-

-

-

"So when's the wedding?" Helios asked in an almost disappointed tone of voice.

//NO!!! NEVER!! I'M NOT MARRYING THIS THING!!// Serenity screamed out frantically, hoping that somehow he would be able to hear her unlike the last one hundred times she tried calling out for help.

Just like the other ninety-nine times she tried though she didn't hear her as Serenity found that her lips and throat were working without her permission while they spoke. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Was her lifeless reply.

//NO!!!!!!!//

//Just stop yelling already!// Beryl hissed at her prisoner through their mental link. //He can't hear you so why even try?// She asked as Helios continued to speak to Serenity's lifeless shell who just continued to reply obediently.

Serenity snarled menacingly at the mental image that was Beryl's true underwater form. She could see her in her head as she normally was, but when she looked through his own eyes she could see a beautiful young girl clinging to her arm while she and Helios spoke. //Why are you doing this!?!// She demanded.

Beryl just smirked at the question. What was the harm in telling now that she couldn't be stopped? She felt like shattering both of their hearts and gloating about it anyway. //Your little rescuer has something I want.// She answered simply.

Serenity narrowed her eyes at her disgusting and slimy form. //Even if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you!!// She roared out angrily. Whether or not she was over hrt and now interested in Haruka that stranger still saved her life and she wouldn't hand her over to some psychopathic fish so easily.

Beryl's smirk simply deepened. This almost caused Serenity to charge her in blind rage to try and kick the living shit out of her. But she tried that twice before, and neither times worked, so she knew better at this point.

//Of course you know where she is. She's only staying in this very palace with you!// She practically sang out simply to annoy her. She was doing a damn good job of it too.

Serenity's eyes widened in pure shock when she heard that and was rendered speechless. Strange considering she was trapped in hrt own mind, but it's true. 'She lives here in the palace?' She thought to herself in both shock and renewed curiosity as to who it could be.

Don't jump to any conclusions or anything, her interests were still with Haruka, but at this point she just had to know who it was that had saved her. The idea that she'd most likely seen that person a hundred times before made her temporarily forget about that strange creatures creepy presence and want to know once again who it was.

//W-who is it?// She asked once she'd found her voice.

//Oh don't be stupid!// Beryl scolded. //You only took her out yesterday!//

If Serenity's eyes had gotten any wider with what she just heard than it would have been considered unhealthy. Haruka had saved her? It could make sense with how she found her on the beach and how she tried to tell her that they had met once before, but what had happened to her voice? Why would she be able to sing to her so beautifully on the beach but barely two day later not have a voice at all//It's Haruka?// She asked, still in the shock of it all.

Beryl smirked. //You catch on quick.// She said sarcastically.

//B-but how? She can't even speak!! What happened to her voice?!?// She asked frantically.

Once again, Beryl put on that annoying smirk of her before answering. //I took it.// She replied simply.

At the confused look on Serenitys face, Beryl decided to continue. //You see, that little brat fell in love with you the day you kissed her, but her Mother didn't approve. She came to me for help, and in exchange for her voice I turned her into a human so she could have a chance at being with you.// She said simply as if they were discussing the weather.

Serenity blinked. //What do you mean 'Change her into a human'? What was she before?// She asked in slight disbelief.

Beryl thought for a moment before she answered. 'Let's just see how far this love of your's stretches.' She thought nastily before continuing. //She was just like me!// She sneered causing Serenity to gasp in shock.

//L-like you?// Serenity stuttered out with the thought of Haruka with pail skin and slimy black tentacles for feet.

Beryl nodded her head as she crossed her arms. //Exactly like me.// She lied while inwardly snickering and hoping that she would be disgusted with the young sea princess. //What do you think about her now?//

Serenity didn't need two seconds to find the answer to that question as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the slimy octopus in front of her. // I don't care what she is. I love her and nothing you can say will change that!!// She bellowed out at the figure in front of her who just stood there unfazed.

//Fine. Love her all you want, but I doubt she'll love you after she just heard about our wedding.// She said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

//WHAT?!?// She shouted in shock.

Beryl turned and pointed towards the stairs as they walked away. Serenity went over and looked through her eyes that were like windows, and saw Haruka as she sat at the top of the steps with her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking.

//NO!! Haruka I'm not marrying her!! I love you, not her!!// She cried out not remembering that no one would be able to hear her.

Beryl just laughed at her. //You're pathetic! You know that she can't hear you yet you call out to her anyway!//

Serenity turned to her once Haruka was gone and out of sight. //What do you want from her?// She demanded with a fiery glare. //If you do anything to hurt her I swear you'll pay for it dearly!//

Beryl smirked for probably the millionth time that day. God how she loved life at this point. //You don't have to worry. Once her mother hands over the keys to the kingdom I'll be very nice to her! Quite often in fact.// She said emphasizing the word nice sadistically with all thoughts of how much fun she could have with the young princess in mind.

Serenitys eyes suddenly had a very dangerous look in them. The kind of look that a wild animal would get before killing its prey in an inhuman fashion. She then charged blindly at the Sea Bitch in front of her, completely forgetting that it never worked. He just went straight through her as she tried to jump her and fell flat on her face.

Beryl just laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. //You truly are stupid!// She laughed out before disappearing into nothingness and sending her one last little piece of information before leaving for good. //I think I'll make sure that Haruka finds out just how much you love me!// She called out nastily with her voice echoing through the dark room.

//NO! Come back!// Serenity cried out as she quickly got to her feet, scared that the monster would try to harm Haruka. But no matter how much she cried out for the thing that kept her there to come back, she never got an answer.

-

-

-

Helios walked down the hallway that led to the guest bedrooms as slowly as he could without going backwards. He wasn't looking forward to what he had to say to Haruka when he finally made it to her room, but it had to be done. It was just so strange. Yesterday Serenity was on the verge of telling Haruka that she liked her when suddenly out of the blue this thing shows up claiming to be Serenitys rescuer, and just like that she believed her! No word for proof or anything! It wasn't like her to be so…so…fickle or mean. He thought angrily as he finally made it to Haruka' room and gently knocked on the elegant wooden door.

It was answered almost immediately, not by Haruka, but by Miss H, who currently had a sad look on her face.He just couldn't help but ask a stupid question.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up and him and whispered. "Haruka knows about Serenity."

Helios almost looked away from her in shame, but he held back the urge to as he looked over her shoulder instead and saw the sandy blond haired teen sitting on the bed with tears streaking down her face. Her little kitten was sitting on her lap, purring for some attention that it was having a hard time giving her.

"Can I come in? I have to say something to her." He said in a small voice, feeling more guilt by the second with what he had to do.

Miss H. politely nodded her head and stepped out of his way. He walked in the calmness he always carried around with him while doing his job, but on the inside he just felt like crawling under a rock and dying with the fact that he had to cause the poor girl more pain.

"Good afternoon Haruka." He said in a miserable voice once he made it over to her.

Haruka slowly looked up at him and Helios was shocked to see all the tears in her eyes. So many that they were turning her cheeks and eyes red.

Miss H. quickly ran back over to her and hugged her close in that motherly way that she pulls off so well.

"Can't whatever it is you have to say wait until tomorrow?" She asked with concern.

He shifted his feet a little at the simple request that he could not grant.

"No." He whispered sadly. "It's an order from Serenity that I have to carry out today, no matter how I wish it was not so."

Haruka wasn't making any sounds while she cried, but hrt tears still came down hrt face when she turned to look at him, expectantly waiting to see what Serenity wanted.

"What is it?" Miss H. asked in just as much curiosity.

Helios sighed. "Serenitys has requested that Haruka not attend the wedding, and…she is to be out of the palace by the time she returns" He said with a dead voice.

At the sight of Miss H.'s dangerous looking eyes he quickly tried to tell her what was going on before he was blamed for anything. "Look, it's not my fault! It's that bitch that Serenity's gonna marry! I had nothing to do with this!" He said as fast as he could to make sure that the facts were straight. If it wasn't such a bad day it would be amusing to see the normally cool and collected Helios all rattled.

That still didn't seem to help out Haruka though as her eyes widened and her tears just flowed harder. 'Why is she doing this to me? I thought she liked me.' She thought to herself in total misery as she hid her head in her hands and continued to weep.

"Helios, Serenity can't do that!" Miss H. shouted in total outrage. "Where's she supposed to go?!?"

Helios thought about that for a moment. Where was she supposed to go? She was found on the beach in rags! And she and Miss H. both lived in the palace so they couldn't do anything to help her.

"I haven't the slightest clue." He sighed out in shame.

"I have a brother who lives two towns over." Miss H. started up. "I'll send him a letter and ask if you can stay with him." She said.

Artemis was currently sitting in Haruka' jacket pocket, listening to what was being said in both shock and awe. He didn't understand what was going on with that human that his princess liked so much, but these humans here were really making him rethink the whole 'All humans are mean and evil' thing. At least they were trying to help her, but he and Haruka both knew that without that kiss she would change back into a mermaid and have to go back into the ocean.

'I'm sorry kid, we tried.' He sent his thoughts out to her, knowing that they weren't doing any good but still feeling better about getting it out. He made a mental note to himself to have a talk with the girl once they were alone. Maybe he could try to convince Beryl to let it go once they got back. If he didn't than he could always go and get Luna to help. Haruka would get into a lot of trouble with her Mother but at least she would be free, some what, probably wont be able to leave the palaces for a while but better then being in the Sea Bitches control.

Haruka slowly got to her feet, causing kitten to jump off and onto the carpet with a startled meow. If Serenity wanted her gone then she would leave. Like she would actually want to stick around and attend the wedding anyway! What a joke!

As best as she could he finally managed to tell Miss H. that while she was thankful for her help, she wouldn't be needing it. 'I guess I should get used to the idea of being Beryl's slave for the rest of my life.' She thought with a few new tears slipping down his face.

Suddenly Haruka felt her little kitten at her feet, rubbing up against her legs affectionately while meowing for some attention. She smiled down at her through her tears before reaching down and gently picking her up, lovingly holding her close to her chest while stroking her soft fur for the last time. 'Sorry, but you can't follow me where I'm going.' She thought sadly.

She looked over at where Helios was before gently pulling the needy kittens claws out of her jacket and holding her out for him to take.

Helios looked down at the girl with the cat in her hands in slight shock, knowing what it was that she was doing with it.

"A-are you sure you want to do that, Haruka?" He asked a little stunned that she was giving away the beloved pet that Serenity had given to her.

She just slowly nodded her head before handing fluffy over to its new master. The kitten made desperate little mewing sounds when she found herself in the arms of a stranger instead of her owner, but Haruka just ignored her as best as she could. 'Sorry, but I can't keep you.' She thought sadly before petting her head for one last time.

"I'll take good care of her for you, kid." Helios said, a little sad that she was actually leaving while he gently cradled the struggling kitten in his arms.

Once again Haruka put up a forced smile for him in thanks before reaching her hand out to shake his. The older man took her hand into his and shook it lightly before letting go. Haruka then turned to Miss H. and gave the teary eyed friendly goodbye hug before turning around and heading for the door of the room, gently closing it as she left with the Kitten squeaky meows following her out. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Haruka thinks back on every that's happened over the last two days. She smiled sadly 'I don't regret it' she thought to herself. 'I tried' with that thought she held her head up, squared her shoulders and walked out looking every inch the princess that she was born to be. No one, out side of Helios and Miss H., would she her weak.

-

-

-

In order for all weddings in the world to be just perfect you need only a select few things: A princess, or two, under your control, lots and lots of money, many people to witness the ceremony and a giant yacht to hold it all on in case a certain mermaid princess decided to try and spoil things. A hug delicious cake and a fantastic feast. At least that's what was needed in Beryl's opinion. Thanks to her control of Serenity, she just that.

The great white yacht was finely decorated for the wedding and all the passengers had just finished coming on board. The anchors were raised, the horn blew loudly, scaring away some of the surrounding seagulls and then they set sail into the almost sunset.

Beryl couldn't help but smirk through her human disguise as she looked over the rail of the ship and towards the retreating coastline. Just another hour and she would finally have what she'd always wanted. The sea kingdom and that brat under her thumb.

'The human princess was quite the bonus too. I'll have to think of some ways to have fun with her when I get the time.' She thought sadistically before deciding to go below deck and get ready for her wedding.

-

-

-

Haruka was standing lazily at the edge of the dock, miserably watching as the ship went off into the sunset with her love on it before stopping in the distance and putting the anchor down. She had nowhere to go, so she thought that she should stay near the sea for when she changed back into a mermaid. That way she could just jump in and not have to worry about any humans seeing.

She suddenly felt her legs get weak as she stared at the wedding ship that looked so small with how far away it was, and so she fell to her knees as her tears came back with an unforgiving vengeance. 'Serves me right for wanting something I was never meant to have.' She thought to herself hopelessly as her tears created little puddles on the wooden dock.

She felt so stupid at this point. Stupid for falling in love with a complete stranger, for disobeying her mother and for signing Beryl's contract to become human. She should've known that she didn't have a chance with her!

Artemis was crawling around next to him while Mamoru floated around nearby in the water. They had tried their best to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay, but she just wouldn't listen to anything that they had say. So they stopped trying but still stuck around for support.

Artemis couldn't help but feel a great deal of hatred towards the human who did this to his princess. Haruka had taken a huge risk to get there and once things started to look up for her she was thrown aside as if she was nothing.

Because of the selfishness of that human, she was going to be Beryl's personal slave. Or even worse, get turned into one of those strange looking seaweed creatures in her den. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of it, and he didn't tell her about his little suspicion in case it would just frighten her further. They barely had one hour left of freedom and the last thing she needed was a reminder of what was to come afterwards.

Umino Flew around the vast ship merrily while humming out a wedding tune. He was glad for his fish friend and wanted to wish him luck on his big day. After all it's not everyday that the mermaid princess gets married to a human princess.

Just as he was about to go in for the land, he heard an unfamiliar, yet at the same time, familiar sounding voice singing from one of the rooms.

"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine"

Curiously, he swooped down to the window ledge to see who was doing it. From the inside, it looked like a dressing room meant for royalty, and Umino couldn't help but think that it was either for Serenity or Haruka in their upcoming wedding. Thick and soft beige carpets with dark cherry wooden dressers, there where mirrors everywhere for the dressing part, there where little cherubs hanging on the glossy oak walls.

"_Things are working out according to my ultimate design" _

Suddenly the next verse from the song came on, and when Umino looked through the window to the source, he was quite surprised to see an evil looking red haired young woman singing with Haruka's voice! WTF?

"_Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!"_

She sang out almost sadistically as she sauntered up to her dresser, threw several things aside, smashing them on the floor and laughed into the large mirror menacingly. But when Umino took a closer look, he didn't see the reflection of a young redhead, but that of Beryl!! OMG!

"T-the sea witch!" He said to himself in a mixture of shock, awe, confustion and fear. Then a horrifying thought occurred to him. What in the HELL was she doing on the wedding ship?!? And where was Haruka?

"I've-I've gotta find her!" He cried out to himself before frantically flapping her wings as fast as he could to get as far away from the evil creature as fast as possible and find out where his fish friend was.

"HARUKA!!!! He screamed out in hopes of finding her and getting her attention as he flew, not caring if some human were to see and or hear him at all. While looking left he flew into Naru, and for once not stuttering she grabed the dove with his wings.

"Have you seen Haruka?" He asked frantically time was running out. "I have to find her the sea witch has her voice and it marring the human princess that Haruka turned human for we have to stop them"

Naru gasp as the knowledge. She had meet Haruka before and liked her. "I saw her by the docks try there." Before she was even done speaking Umino took off. 'He's so brave.' She thought as Umino flew off. 'I should help to- I'll go find the others'. With that she flew off in the other directions.

It wasn't a far flight to the docks, so when Umino closed in on the shore and spotted her sitting on the edge of one near the water, he quickly swooped down for a land on her knees, startling her, before grabbing the collar of her shirt and screaming out what he'd seen as fast as he could.

"BerylisgoingtomarrySerenityifyoudon'tstophimRIGHTNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haruka just gave him a confused look, obviously not understanding a word of what was just said.

"What in Selena's name are you talking about?" Artemis demanded of the frantic bird hotly. Mamoru just continued to float around beneath them as he listened intently to what was going on.

"I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I

saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin'

with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCESS

IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!"

Thankfully, Artemis came up and demanded to know what his issuse was. He wasn't too happy with the brainless bird at this point for telling his princess something that wasn't true, and in the process, helped to break her heart.

"Are you sure about this"

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!" Umino asked slightly offend. Even Artemis had to admit that when it was important Umino was usually right- stupid but right.

"What are we gonna do!?" Mamoru asked.

A few things went through her head at this point. The first was Beryls voice, echoing in and out of her mind. Reminding her of the little time she had left.

"Before the sun sets on the third day."

The second was how it must have been some kind of trick or spell that would cause Serenity to dump her after they had such a great time together and nearly kissed, and then go after a complete stranger!

And the third was: 'No fucking way is this happening!'

Then, without so much as thinking about the consequences, she dived into the deep blue water with a splash, determined to get to the ship before her heart got married to that freak. Bad idea really, she'd forgotten that she didn't know how to swim all with legs, but thankfully Mamoru came up underneath and brought her up to the surface for air. The odd this was, was that Fiore was with him. Between the two of them they keep Haruka above water.

Artemis, who almost had a heart attack with what he just saw, immediately knew what Haruka was doing, and he also knew that it had to be done.

"Mamoru, Fiore, swim with Haruka over to that ship as fast as you can! We need to snap that human out of it so she can kiss Haruka!" He ordered while pointing in the direction of the ship. Haruka just sent him a grateful look.

"I'll try" Mamoru said in his usual shaky voice while his companion just nodded.

"I can't believe this is happening!" The tiny crab mumbled to himself, full of worry while trying to think of something else that would help. He just couldn't let his princess become a slave to that perverted freak! "I have to get to the Queen! She has to know about this!" He decided, thinking that at this point nothing could be worse than the wrath of the Queen.

"What about me?!? what should I do??" Umino demanded, not wanting to be left out of anything involving his friend.

Artemis thought for only a split second before he had an idea. "Find a way to stall that wedding!!" He shouted before jumping into the water without a second word and swimming as fast as he could. He was tiring quickly to he did the only thing he could. He shifted to his mermaid form.

Umino just stood there in shock. 'Find a way to stall the wedding? Easier said then done you stupid piece of sea food!' He thought angrily to himself.

Then without warning, an idea struck him, and surprisingly it was a good one too. All the animals that lived in or near the ocean actually liked mermaids. A lot really. If he flew around and told all the birds, dolphins and other creatures that the very prince of them was in trouble, they were sure to help out!

The seagull just grinned at his idea. "I am a genius." He stated to himself simply before quickly flying off towards the lagoon, making squawking sounds as he did to get all the animals attention and tell them what was going on.

"Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" He yelled out as a large mass of birds pasted him heading towards the ship. Umino flipped around only to see Naru leading them. Apparently she had the same idea. Although he was confused as to where the while Peacocks came from.

-

-

-

"I don't get it Serenity, why are you marrying her? I just told you how mean she was to me, and I caught her kicking Diana!" ChiniUsa practically yelled at her, who currently had her back turned to her while adjusting her skirt in front of a large mirror for the wedding.

"I suggest you keep you mouth shut about it, little one. About my Future mate how shall rule by me side." Serenity replied heartlessly with a dead tone of voice, while on the inside she was still fighting to get control of her body, if only for a minute so she could tell ChibiUsa what was going on and maybe cancel the wedding for her.

"But you were supposed to marry Haruka! Not that snotty jer--"

ChibiUsa didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Beryl took over Serenitys body and quickly spun around, and slapped her. She was getting sick of hearing insults from the little brat through Serenitys ears.

She eyes widened in pure fear and shock with what just happened. Her cousin, her sweet, kind and genital cousin would never hurt her. Why was she doing this? It had to be that bastard she was going to marry. She changed her somehow, she had to of!

"Watch your mouth, brat!!" She shouted while hrt eyes turned into a blood red that smoked as if on fire. ChibiUsa just gasped in fear while Serenity watched what was taking place through her eyes. She could do nothing but beg Beryl to not hurt her.

"Y-you're not my R-rena." Shechoked out as a few tears came to her eyes.

Thankfully, Beryl became annoyed with Serenitys begs for mercy on this little brat, and so she carelessly threw her aside as if she were nothing at all. Straight into the mirror, smashing it while knocking the girl unconscious as she landed on the floor with a thud.

//CHIBIUSA!!// Serenity cried out in fear.

//Stop screaming already! She'll be fine as long as she keeps her mouth shut!//

//If you hurt him, I'll–//

//You'll what? You are in no position to make threats at me!!// Beryl reminded her with a sneer. //And if she so much as looks at me cross-eyed ever again, I'll tie her to an anvil and throw her overboard!!//

Serenity gasped. //You-you wouldn't! You can't do that! People would notice when the second princess is missing and they would do something! You'd be found out!//

//Not if I made you do it for me.// She all but sang. //As a princess you can do whatever you want, even kill a member of your own family, and no one would say a word to you!//

//But-but Helios and Miss H. and my guards know that I would never do that!// She shot back. //They would know that something was wrong!//

Beryl just smirked at her again. An action that was clearly getting on Serenitys nerves but could still do nothing about it. // I'll just kill them too then// She said simply before making her walk out the door and towards the aisle. //Then maybe I'll celebrate by having some fun with your little girlfriend!// She said suggestively. The truth was Beryl was losing her control over Serenity, but if she could last thought the wedding so could do something much more permeate.

Serenity could do nothing at that point but scream at her and make as many threats as she could, trying to do anything she could think of to get her to leave her friends, cousin and love alone, but they all did no good as she just ignored her and continually made her walk down the aisle and towards the priest. It was time.

While lilies with colorful orchids where centre pieces of every table on either side has two vanilla candles nestled in baccarat holders, the wedding cake was at least six feet tall with sparkling while roses on each thick layer, and the most beautiful cello music to ever be heard was playing. Its song floating through the air while the guests all watched in awe as the princess's future spouse made her way down the aisle to meet her in her white tuxedo.

It was a beautiful, and everyone was looking forward to the upcoming party after the wedding ceremony on the vast yacht. All except for two frowning guests that is.

Helios scowled lightly at the red head passed, and Miss H. frowned from right beside him as she watched as well with her arms crossed. Beryl ever so slightly turned her head to them and smirked as she went, knowing how badly she was angering them with the simple act.

Kitten and Diana were currently sniffing around the deck, trying to find their masters. Kitten searched for any trace she could find of her mistresses fishy smell, but unfortunately found nothing. Diana knew that something was wrong with her older master, so she resorted to trying to find the younger one, who was for some reason nowhere in sight.

The ocelot traced the smell back to a closed door, but when she whimpered, pawed, and meowed at it all she got was a leash by some stupid unknown human in order to keep her quiet. Fucking human on more tug and they'll be a new scratching post.

Serenity was standing at the alter, waiting patiently for her fiancé, so they could get this over with. While on the inside, she was screaming, still. Why didn't anyone notice the lack of emotion in her voice when she spoke? Or the dull look in her eyes? How come no one noticed that she wasn't acting like her usual self, or that ChibiUsa was missing and injured in the changing room and probably needed medical help?! Why wasn't anyone trying to help her?! Where the hell was K and the others.

She could think of no reason why no one would notice these things other than the fact that they all must be complete idiots. At least Helios and Miss H. noticed the change in her. Perhaps they could do something to help. Maybe not today, but it was the only thread of hope she could hold onto while she watched that monster walk down the aisle to meet her.

When Beryl finally made it up to the alter, she immediately sent Serenity a mental command the face the priest while hooking her arm through hers. She inwardly shouted at her to not touch her with pure disgust in her mental voice, but she just ignored it while smiling. It was really creepy when she smiled.

The priest performing the ceremony was a really old man had long while hair with and equally long beard and spectacles. He was wearing long flowing purple robs with a matting pointed hat. Beryl honestly didn't care as long as the old man performed the ceremony. He looked to her and asked as simple question.

"Lemon Drop?"

"…….."

"No, ok then Dearly beloved . . ."

Once again, Beryl smirked. She was almost finished, if would just stop asking is she wanted a lemon drop, weirdo. Just another ten minutes and he would be done. All she had to do was ride this out and then finally take what was rightfully her. The brat and her mother's kingdom!

-

-

-

A/N: If you read this then please review- I like feed back.


	9. Chapter 9

_The priest performing the ceremony was a really old man had long while hair with and equally long beard and spectacles. He was wearing long flowing purple robs with a matching pointed hat. Beryl honestly didn't care as long as the old man performed the ceremony. He looked to her and asked as simple question. "Lemon Drop?" _

"……_.." _

"_No, ok then Dearly beloved . . ." Once again, Beryl smirked. She was almost finished, if would just stop asking is she wanted a lemon drop, weirdo. Just another ten minutes and he would be done. All she had to do was ride this out and then finally take what was rightfully her. The brat and her mother's kingdom! _

-

-

-

" Don't worry Haruka. ugh pant we pant we're gonna make it. We're almost there." Mamoru gasped out as he and Fiore struggled towards the baot.

-

-

-

"….Love is a wonderful, wonder full thing…" The priest trailed off for the umpteenth time. Beryl was about to make a snide remark about just where the priest could shove all the love talk, but a loud and very annoying squawking sound cut her off. She rolled her eyes at the sound of an animal that should be shot to be put out of it's misery. 'What the hell is that?' She though while turning her head just in time to quickly duck out of the way of Umino swooping attack.

"What the fuck?!?" She cried out, but before she could even utter another more colorful curse a swarm of sparrows that were following a doves lead also swooped in on her and attacked. Pecking, biting, scratching and screeching for all they were worth. Apparently there was a price hick that she didn't know about. 

The solder on guard all ran up to try to fend them off while the guest stayed as far away from them as possible.

Helios and Miss. H simply stood aside, watching the show in amusement while trying to hold back their laughter. Somebody up there deserved some thanks for this that's for sure.

Serenity just looked at the sight in front of her and inwardly laughed her ass off, metaphorically speaking of course. She didn't know why the all resident birds were going insane on the octopus-like creature in disguise, and frankly, she didn't care. They could peck her eyes out and she would be thrilled, hey that looked like Naru. Naur, a dove, was a birthday gift but Serenity couldn't stand to keep her copped up. Naru came to visit every once in a while. She was such a sweet dove.

Soon things proceeded to get worse, or better depending upon your viewpoint, as about a half a dozen seals lunched out of the water and onboard the ship and started to defend the swarms of sparrows, dove, seagulls, albino peacocks, harks and the falcons. The seals shouted 'back foul creatures back' although all the humans heard was a bark like noise, at the guests who were trying to help Beryl. They weren't hurting them or anything because they knew that these humans didn't know any better, they where just stupid, but they still had to get them away so that the birds could finish their work on the intruder. The star squad was due to arrive any minuet, and it looks like the Ocelot and the kitten joined in with the assault.

-

-

-

When Mamoru, Fiore and Haruka finally made it to the ship they were both panting heavily and almost completely out of breath. Mamoru and Fiore from the heavy load they had to carry and the distance required to swim, and Haruka because of all the kicking she had to do in order to speed things up.

Fortunately for the fish the physical part of the job was over, but for Haruka it was still just starting. They stopped next to the great yacht's anchor chain so that Haruka could reach out and climb up. At least she didn't have to kick anymore, but this wasn't all that great either!

'I'm almost there! Just a little further!' She yelled at herself mentally to keep from letting the ache in her arms and legs get the better of her, damn this was heard. The only thing that really kept her going was the sound of frantic yelling, barking, and the twittering of angry birds and seagulls. At the sound she knew that some how Umino had made it, go figure.

-

-

-

ChibiUsa wearily opened her eyes, she was disoriented, and what exactly was she looking at. Oh it was a door, she rubbed her head, then she froze she remembered. She had every intention of telling the guards that something was wrong with her dear cousin and that, that red haired BITCH need to be arrest and thrown off a cliff while being waited down. Now she just need out, after a few minuets of uneasiness she wobbly walked to the door…only to find it looked. She jiggled, pushed, kicked and throw stuff at the door, it just wouldn't budge.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" she slumped against the door and pouted. 'Should someone notice I'm not there, useless the lot of them.' She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, the light was irritating which is odd she didn't remember it being on- 'OMG' her eyes snapped open "THE WINDOW" she shouted she raced across the room. However once she was close enough she realized that she couldn't reach it. Luckily the chair was still intact, and the window was open- she was free.

She raced towards the deck. Hundreds of birds of all kinds were swooping around and attacking the red haired bitch!! There were seals everywhere barking at all of the guests, and the funniest thing was when a flock of seagulls swooped in on her and throwing several starfish at her face! OMG it was amazing.

Beryl was busy trying to fend of the birds, seals and that damn cat "Get away from me you slimy little- Oh, why you little-" she was cut off by a star fist clamping it self over her mouth.

CibiUsa would have laughed, but then she caught sight of Serenity standing at the alter. Unmoving despite the show that was currently going on, with a blank look on her face.

"Serenity!" She cried out in worry before quickly making a dash in her direction.

Unfortunately about halfway there, one of the large seals saw her running and immediately blocking her away, barking like mad and flapping its flippers to try and scare her off.

"What are you doing!?" She shouted at the rubbery animal, as if it would understand him, in a mixture of anger and annoyance for daring to stop her.

"Move it!!" She demanded hotly, but the seal simply barked at her pushing her away with it's head. The sea cow thought that she was going to help Beryl like the rest of the guests were.

ChibiUsa swiped at it for all her was worth, honestly is wasn't much, but the seal in front of her was far too big and strong for her to take on and get past as it shoved her over in a corner where all the other guests were. "STUPID SEA COW!" she shouted at it, that it apparently understood for it spit water at her.

Darting her head back and forth through the giant crowd of people to try and find a way out, she noticed with an extreme amount of surprise that Haruka was climbing up the ship and pulling herself over the rail.

" Haruka!" she called out while running over to the sandy haired teen. She'd never been as happy to see her as she was now. The kitten also noticed her as she too ran off to greet her mistress.

The teen whipped her head to the side once she heard her name Chibiusa's face lit up with relief. 'She could help me with this, hopefully.' She thought happily as she raced up to her.

"You've gotta help Serenity!" She shouted through her gasps as she was only just able to stop in time before smashing into the teen. Kitten simply purred happily as she happily rubbed up against Haruak.

Haruka quickly nodded her head, not even noticing the kitten as she took a look around the messed up deck to try and find Serenity. She tried not to look at the sun, knowing in the back of her mind that time was nearly up. 

Finally when she was sure that she would never be able to see her through the swarms of screaming people, an even higher pitched and most familiar sound met her ears. Umino's squawking.

Looking over to the source of the sound, she was surprised to actually see the bird trying to take on Beryl herself with Serenity standing lifelessly behind them. The seagull was fiercely biting and scratching at her neck for all he was worth until his foot became caught in the seashell necklace around his neck. That monster then took the opportunity to grab him by his feathered throat and try to strangle him.

'OH NO! Umino!!' Haruka inwardly cried out before making a dash to try and stop her from killing her good friend.

Daina noticed what was going on between the insane bird and the evil creature that was trying to kill it, so she quickly broke away from the human who was holding her and ran for the evil looking red head who was hurting the bird and her human. If that wasn't enough Naru also noticed and started to dive bomb her.

CHOMP. Right in the ass. TWACK. In the head. SNAP. Went the neckless.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The little chain that held the seashell containing Haruka' voice snapped when Umino kicked all the harder to get away from her, and the seashell went flying into the air only to land and smash like glass at Haruka's feet. She couldn't help but stop in her tracks in front of the glass in the shock of what just happened.

Her glowing voice flowed out like a mist and up in the air towards her throat, still singing the song that she sang the day she signed the contract with Beryl. Fucking bitch. Every one the ship became still.

Serenity's eyes became clear as she regained the control of her body with the smashing of the shell. The first thing she did was try to rub away the ache in her eyes, before looking towards the source of the beautiful song that she knew only her love could sing.

"H-Haruka?" She called out tentatively, unsure of what she was seeing was real.

When her voice entered her throat, everyone was watching in awe at the sight and she couldn't help the sound that escaped her mouth as she sang the very last verse beautifully. She discovered a new shade of red with all the blushing she was doing. She hated singing in public before and is was worse with all these humans watching.

"Haruka?" Serenity called out to her again.

"Serenity!" Haruka called back, before quickly bring her hand up to her throat in the surprise that she could once again speak. It felt weird being able to talk again after going so long without it. Not that she was complaining mind you.

"You can talk! You ARE the one. " She stated before running over to where she stood and sweeping her into her arms for a long awaited hug. To both of them it felt like coming home.

"Serenity get away from him!" Beryl called angrily, out in hopes that she would still have some control on her, nope wasn't going to happen. She was really surprised to hear her own voice when she spoke and her eyes widened in shock. 'Fuck spell had broken. OHHHH that rat with wings was so dead- after she fixed this'.

She then furiously whipped her head in the direction of the sun. 'I can still do it! Just. Ten. More. Seconds!'

" It - it was you all the time.!" Serenity explained frantically, she had been told this but it was still unbelievable. "If I'd known what she was doing to you I would have done something!"

"I wanted to tell you Serenity." Haruka said softly with their arms still wrapped around each other. Serenity simply smiled in the relief that she once again had the control over her body and even better she found her heart. She then tilted her head and leaned into Haruka, everything silenced all the animals watching in anticipation. At long last.

"Serenity NO!" Beryl cried out.

Just before their lips could touch, Haruka let out a sharp gasp of pain, and the sound of ripping could be heard as her pants shredded down the legs to allow her own legs to fuse together and her navy tail to reform. The sun had set it was too late, they failed.

Beryl just looked at the pathetic sight before her and laughed out menacingly.

-

-

-

AN: Ok I could decide weather I should end it the Disney way or my original way that I wanted to. So I'm doing both, I just can't decide if I want to do my ending first or the original ending. Any thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Oh and one last thing thank you to all who have reviewed and for those of you who have read this and didn't you suck.


	10. Chapter 10a

Brief note: I owe a big thanks to my dear Friend Tama, she's amazing, she helped me work out descriptions for some of the people in this chapter, and she along with Mizu helped me with a few kinks. 3's you both. Now own with the first ending.

-

-

-

_"Serenity NO!" Beryl cried out._

Just before their lips could touch, Haruka let out a sharp gasp of pain, and the sound of ripping could be heard as her pants shredded down the legs to allow her own legs to fuse together and her navy tail to reform. The sun had set it was too late, they failed.

Beryl just looked at the pathetic sight before her and laughed out menacingly. Only to be hit by a large law book.

"OBECTION" a tall black pointy haired man with crazy eyebrows, that kinda look like a kid took a crayon to his face, pointed his finger at Beryl. "There is clearly a contraction in the evidence." He stated confidently.

"Objection!" A grumpy looking man with heavy bags under his eyes wearing a blue uniform stated. "There is no evidence that is contradictory, Mr. Write is trying to mislead the court."

"OHHH Mr. McCoy would like you to believe that-" he was cut off by a blond youth in green and silver robs riding a…broom?

"Hey have any of you filth seen a pack of Albino peacocks?"

"Yes actually, they headed west shortly before you got there" The 'priest' in formed him. The youth whipped around.

"Headmaster? Eh- Thanks got to go-" he took off rather quickly.

Thing where wired before with the birds and the sea creatures but this was a little much, and if all that wasn't enough a dark swirling mass started to for in the middle of the deck. From it a red thing with black torn robs and horns stepped out.

"No Slaver you- What the fuck? Where am I?" He looked around.

"You're on a yacht" a man with graying hair in a black suit wearing sunglass answered while munching on a bag of potato chips.

"FUCK! Well this throws my plans off- do you by chance know witch way to Sunnydale?"

"Nope."

"Alright thanks, damn nexus" The red horned thing step back into the swirling mass that popped out of the ground and it and the nexus disappeared.

Munch Stared at his bag of chips. "You know what I don't understand, a million people died in the potato famine. Ireland is an island, an island by definition is surrounded by fish. A million people died because they didn't like fish" He stared out at the sea, the popped another chip in his mouth.

"Hey Munch let me have one"

"Sure Conner" Much replied before shoving him over board. He heard a scream and a CHOP. Munch looked over the railing, "Poor shark is going to get food poisoning".

"ALRIGH THAT"S IT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Beryl yelled

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! I'M TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE OCEAN HERE- HONESTLY Haruka" the edges started to fad, everything when out of focus.

"Haruka….Har-…..ruka" Haruka blinked her eyes. Above her was Serenity, no wait it was not wasn't.

"Koneko?" she asked slightly confused, wasn't she on a yacht a moment ago? With a tail?

Usagi giggled at her "you fell asleep during The Little Mermaid, right before she reached the boat. You also missed Law and Order." The confusion in Haruka's eyes cleared somewhat.

'That explains a few things' Haruka moved to sit up from her position of lying in Usagi's lap. She look up to the clock on the DVD player, it read 1:03 am.

"Come on Ruka-chan it's time for bed" Usagi tugged on her sleeve and lead her up the stairs. Just before they reached their door, Haruka stopped causing Usagi to look back at her.

"How come she didn't kiss him?" Haruka asked out of the blue, and seeing the blonds confused look she elaborated.

"How come the mermaid didn't just kiss the prince?"

Usagi stood there for a moment. "Because it was a Disney movie, and aside from all the sick hidden stuff and they wouldn't dare make a movie to upset society gender roles, because should they actually do something against the 'norm' the world would probably rotate backwards. They're sexist." Haruka blink- that wasn't what she was expecting but sure.

"That and it's a romantic idea, kind of like with Sleeping Beauty, unless you're reading Anne Rice version of Sleeping Beauty. It's also very common in fairytales, like the number three. The whole falling in love in three days is supposed to be romantic. Although, technically it is suppose to be a year and a day from the day they met, but three days is usually the standard now. That and if they picked a larger number they would need more to do if there was more time, and Ursula didn't want to wait forever or give her any more of a chance to successes-" her rambling was cut off by Haruka backing her up against the door and commandeering her lips.

Usagi's breath hitched, it always did. No matter how frequent the occurrence she was never prepared, the kiss was so familiar yet she could never get use to it. Her lips tingled even after the kiss was broken, her heart was racing, and she just melted. Judging by the look in Haruka's eyes, she knew that to.

Haruka smirked at the dreamy look of her face, Haruka could never describe just what that look did to her even better was knowing that she put it there. Usagi tiered of being stared at leaned back against the wall and pulling Haruka with her. Usagi placed her right hand over Haruka's heart and felt is not quit normal beating, she inched her face ever closer to her, and as she felt Haruka's breath mingle with hers, she closed her eyes and the distance between them disappeared, as her lips descended onto her in a soft, lingering, yet passionate kiss. Usagi placed light kisses on her mouth, waiting for Haruka to respond. After a few seconds, she did. Wrapping her arms around her back, pulling her against her body, she kissed her back. Mirroring her light kisses at first, it didn't take long for her to deepen the kiss. Haruka gently nipped at her bottom lip, before tracing her mouth with her tongue. Usagi sighed and granted entrance, giving a slight moan as her tongue danced caressingly with hers. Usagi's brain went mush. She couldn't think straight. She didn't want to think straight. She never wanted it to stop. What she wanted was for Haruka to win the battle with the door. Oh look a bed.

click

END

Note: I do not own, Sailor Moon, The Little Mermaid, Star Trek, Harry Potter, Law and Order, Phoenix Write Ace Attorney, Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Cast :

Hot Sailors: Kunzite

Eyes:Ice Blue

Hair:Platinum Blond just above the shoulders

Sailor and Leader of the Royal Guards

Sailor 1: Zoicite

Eyes:Blue-green

Hair:Blond, mid back curly

Royal Tutor

Sailor 2: Nephrite

Eyes:Hazel

Hair:Auburn, just below the shoulders with a slight wave

Sailor and Leader of the Royal Guards

Sailor 3: Jadeite

Eyes:Sea green

Hair:Dark Blond, short with a just rolled out of bed look to it

Sailor and Leader of the Royal Guards

Grimsby: Helios

Eyes:Purple

Hair:White

In a sense the Princes Keeper, attandent

Prince Eric: Serenity

Eyes:Sapphire

Hair:Blondish-Silver, when down trials 6 inches on the floor, is either keep under cap to look like a boy, or in two round bun on either side with streamers just past her knees.

Princess of somewhere, Parents hope for a son- King being delusional called her a Prince therefore most people out side the kingdom believe her to be Prince Ren and not Princes Serenity.

ChibiUsa  
Eyes:Red eyes

Hair:Cotton Candy Pink

Distant Cousin of Princess Serenity, Orphend at the age of 3, so is know living with Serenity.

Max: Diani

Eyes: Light Grey

Fur:Grey

Instead of a dog Diana is an Ocelot ( Julian Bashir

Eyes:Hazel

Hair:Dark Brow, short messy

(Don't own Star Trek: Deep Space 9)

Chef: Peluru

Eyes: Pail-Blue

Hair:Grayish-white

King Triton: Luna

Eyes:Cinnamon Red

Hair:Midnight Blue, rolled up into two round buns on each side curly thigh length

Seashell Bra: Royal Blue, with gold trim

Tail:Golden

Queen of the Seven Seas

Sebastian: Artemis

He's a crab

Eyes:Grey

Hair:White

Tail:Silver

Queens Advisor Shape shifter, in lover with the queen, stumbled upon a magic shell one day and granted his wish, he stays in a crab form 'cause he's scared the queen will reject him, though he's secretly wooing her.

Ariel: Haruka

Eyes:Navy

Hair:Dusty Blond, short and messy (like Jadeites)

Seashell Bra: Bronze

Tail:Dark Blue

Pincess of the Seven Seas

Aquata: Setsuna

Eyes:Dark Red

Hair:Dark Green, pulled in to a have bun with the rest sweeping down to her knees

Seashell Bra:Grant Red

Tail:Black

Oldest Princess of the Seven Seas

Andrina: Makoto

Eyes:Emerald Green

Hair:Dark Brown, mid back pulled up into a high ponytail with a rose clip

Seashell Bra:Pastel Pink

Tail:Dark Green

Pincess of the Seven Seas

Arista: Rei (Reiska 'Rei' for short)

Eyes:Dark Red

Hair:Black, thigh length

Seashell Bra:Blood Red

Tail:Black

Pincess of the Seven Seas

Atina: Minako (Mina for short)

Eyes:Baby Blue

Hair:Sunny Blond, Knee length held back by an Orange Bow

Seashell Bra: Light Yellow

Tail: Orange

Pincess of the Seven Seas

Adella: Ami (Amerith 'Ami' for short)

Eyes:Sky Blue

Hair:Dark Blue, Short

Seashell Bra:White

Tail:Crystal Blue

Pincess of the Seven Seas

Allana: Hotaru

Eyes:Violet

Hair:Black

Seashell Bra: periwinkle

Tail:Dark purple almost black

Michiru

Eyes:Aqua

Hair: Seagreen, wavy shoulder length

Seashell bra: Pail Green

Tail: Green-Blue

Maid/Tutor/Keeper of the Princesses

Flounder: Mamoru

Eyes: Blue

Color: Black with a long translucent tail

Fiore

Eyes:Redish

Color: Black with a long green translucent tail

Scuttle: Umino

Seagull on crack

Naru: A Dove

Flotsam: Ail

Electric eel with one blue eye on red

Jetsam: En

Electric eel with one blue eye on red

Ursula: Beryl

Eyes:Glowy Yellow

Hair:Blood Red, lots and lots of red hair

Indigo dress that hides most of her tentacles

Lady Yaten

Eyes: Green

Hair: Silver

Shells: powder blue

Tail: black with light green

The oldest three sisters of the neighboring nobles

Lady Taiki

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Chestnut brown

Shell: Gold

Tail: Black with yellow edges

The Middle sister of the neighboring nobles

Lady Seiya

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black  
Shells: Dark Red

Tail: black with Red

Youngest sister of the neighboring nobles

Carlotta: Sakurada Haruna

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Redish brown

Head maid.

Woman 1: Emerald

Eyes: emerald

Hari: blond

Maid in Serenity's palace.

Woman 2: Nayotake Himeko

Eyes: dark blue

Hair: black

Maid in Serenity's palace.

The Priest: Albus Dumbeldor (sp) (Harry potter)

Phoenix Write: tall black pointy haired man with crazy eyebrows, that kinda look like a kid took a crayon to his face (Phoenix Write Ace Attorney) (Thank you Tama)

Jack McCoy: A grumpy looking man with heavy bags under his eyes wearing a blue uniform stated. (Law and Order) (Thank you Tama, again)

Draco Malfiy: youth on broom (Harry Potter)

John Munch: a man with graying hair in a black suit wearing sunglass answered while munching on a bag of potato chips. (Law and Order)

Connor : guy pushed overboard (Angel)

Random killer form a demon nexus (Buffy)

Authors Notes: So ending one, what do you think? Like it, love it, hate it, don't care? And again Thank you Tama, and Mizu….mostly Tama.


	11. Thanks

Thank you

Thank you.

Nox: for my first review even if it wasn't what I had hoped for.

DarkwolfKnight: I always have spelling mistakes I try hard not to and I do edit, it just doesn't work.

GrumpyK: Thanks.

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: Thank your nice reviews.

Lilyfairygirl: I love Haruka/Usagi stories to, which is why I wrote long ago, which lead to this. Also thank you for being my most repeat reviewer.

Neokstar: Beryl is evil which is why I thought she'd make the prefix Ursula.

Sayain46: XD thanks for the enthusiasm.

Tendolover: Glade I could amuse you.

Dr.Stalker.Buny: what about the rest of it?


	12. Chapter 10b

Last Time:

Last Time:

_"Serenity NO!" Beryl cried out. _

_Just before their lips could touch, Haruka let out a sharp gasp of pain, and the sound of ripping could be heard as her pants shredded down the legs to allow her own legs to fuse together and her navy tail to reform. The sun had set it was too late, they failed. _

Now:

Beryl just looked at the pathetic sight before him and laughed out menacingly. Haruka could no longer stand to support herself and that human she liked so much could only help make her trip to the floor easier by holding onto her as she kneeled down next to her.

"Y-you're too late!" Beryl laughed out gleefully. She'd nearly had a heart attack when it looked as if they were about to kiss each other, so you can imagine how happy this made her.

"Haruka, what's happening to you?" Serenity asked, her voice filled with worry as she looked at what had become of her heart. She didn't change into the green scaly thing that she'd pictured earlier, but she still wasn't quite sure how to take the change.

Haruka slowly raised her head to look her in the eyes, tears threatening to fall. They were too late and she knew it. She would be Beryl's slave because that was the deal she'd made. "W-we're too late Serenity." She choked out miserably. "I-I can't stay."

"YOU'RE ARE TOO LATE!!" Beryl screamed out again, raising her hands into the air as lightning struck at them and changed she back into her octopus form.

The guests all cried out in terror at the sight of the monster, and tried to get away from her as fast as they could as she practically charged down the aisle to get her prize while only using her hands.

"NO!" Serenity cried out as she quickly ran ahead to try and stop her from taking Haruka away. Haruka then tried to drag herself away too, but Beryl easily threw Serenity aside with her tentacle and caught up to her with little trouble at all, grabbing her around the waist and launching the both of them on the rail of the ship.

"Let go of me! Serenity!" Haruka cried out as she struggled to free her self.

"No! Haruka!" Serenity cried out in an equal amount of fear as she quickly got to her feet and ran to try and stop them.

"So long, lover!" Beryl taunted before jumping into the dark ocean with a splash, just before Serenity could reach out to stop them.

"Haruka!" she called out frantically as she looked down the side of the ship and at the rippling water, hoping to get something, anything for a response.

But they were gone.

-

-

-

Continually swimming deeper and deeper into the ongoing darkness of the ocean and farther away from the light, Haruka felt her heart break just a little more every time the octopus would stretch out her tentacles and recoil them to push them further down. Down and far away from Serenity, where she could never reach her.

She just wouldn't stop, she had her prize and she wasn't letting go. Beryl's grip on Haruka' arm was starting to cut off the circulation as they sped down into the depths of the ocean. And no matter how much she struggled or pleaded, she just wouldn't stop.

"It isn't fair! You cheated!!" She accused while still trying to get Beryl to take her hands off of her as she was dragged away from the yacht. "If it weren't for you then she would have kissed me a long time ago!!"

"In case you've forgotten, little one," she spat. "We never discussed the rules that I had to go by in our deal!" She said in annoyance before suddenly smirking as she slowed down in order to get a good look at the teen behind her.

"You really should read things before you sign them." She said before pulling her close, wrapping an arm and a black tentacle around her waist to ensure that she couldn't move. "Because now you're mine." She whispered seductively.

Haruka's breath hitched in fear, and she became very aware of how Beryl was holding onto her. She paled 'I think I'm going to be sick'. "Let go of me!!" She cried out while trying to struggle away, but her grip on her wrist and waist only tightened.

"Stop trying to escape you little brat!" She shouted in anger while starting to drag her away again. "You'll only make this harder on yourself--"

"BERYL STOP!!" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs as she appeared from seemingly nowhere, pointing her Trident directly at Beryl's face threateningly while Artemis gave the octopus an icy stare from where she sat on her shoulder. Mamoru had also come, but was hiding behind some coral, waiting to see if there was anything he could do to help.

Haruka looked at the face of her mother in a mixture of relief and fear. Fear that she'd been caught and relief that she was actually seeing his mother again. She didn't even get a chance to call out to her though as Beryl's two eels quickly came out from nowhere and grabbed her by her arms before swimming off with her. Freakishly strong little buggers.

"MOTHER!" She cried out.

"Be silent." Beryl barked, before returning her gaze to the very pissed off looking Queen Luna, and smiling. "And how are you this evening?" She asked politely, as if she wasn't about to cart the merman's daughter off and use her for blackmail and other purposes.

"Let. My. Daughter. Go." Luna demanded coldly, pointing the blade of her trident at Beryl's face with the ugliest sneer she could manage. Not bad too.

"Forget it, Luna, she's mine now!" The octopus spat while pulling out the glowing contract for her to see. "We made a deal. She belongs to me." She said, as Luna looked at it and read Haruka's name with a shocked face.

"Mommy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't know it would go this far!" Haruka called out before one of the eels reached out and held her mouth shut. All she was trying to at least apologies while she had the chance to, at least that way she maybe wouldn't hate her for being so stupid as to even sign the thing.

Luna wasn't listening though. Now way in hell was she was going to let this freak take her daughter away! She quickly raised her trident and powered it up all the way before blasting the paper Beryl was holding with all the power she could summon.

Beryl actually put it out in front of her to act as a shield as the blast hit, pushing her backwards until she hit the rocks, laughing menacingly at the shocked look on Luna's face. How could it have not worked? Her trident should've destroyed that thing without a problem!

"You see? This contract is completely legal! Nothing can break it! Even you!" Beryl laughed, swimming on up to where she was still floating. "Of course I could always make a deal with you." She whispered threateningly before quickly swimming back over to where her eels still held Haruka.

"I bet you would give anything to have me set your dear daughter free." she said, running a finger under Haruka's chin affectionately. She turned her head away in disgust, so she didn't see the mixture of shock and fear that was on her mother's face, knowing what Beryl meant. Creep.

She chuckled, flicking her wrist as the two Beryl eels let go of their prisoner as she (with a startled cry) was pulled down to the ocean floor before her tail connected with the dirt. A small whirlwind quickly surrounded his body, and when she tried to call out for help, no sound came. She was mute again. Fuck, she just went through that.

"Haruka!" Luna tried to swim over to get her out, knowing that she was being changed into one of the dreaded seaweed creatures that the octopus kept in his den, but Beryl was able cut her off in a flash.

"Let's make a deal." She sneered, venom dripping from her voice with what she had in mind. Oh what Luna wouldn't to just deck her once.

-

-

-

"Serenity, what are you doing!?" Helios called out, as he watched his princess from the yacht row out to sea in a lifeboat.

"Helios, I lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again!!" Serenity called back, still rowing while not looking at him. She would drop dead before losing her love to that freak after finally getting her back! Couldn't things just be easy for once? She quickly double checked to make sure the spear gun she had was still loaded. That thing was going to pay for what it was doing to Haruka and for what it did to Chibi Usa and her that was for sure!

Suddenly she stopped rowing as the water around her changed into a sort of bright and golden color. 'Thanks for the spot light.'

-

-

-

"Well? Do we have a deal or not?" Beryl demanded, becoming impatient with Luna's hesitation with signing the glowing contract.

'It's either sign the damn thing, and get Haruka changed back in exchange for my kingdom, or she stays this way for the rest of her life. My daughter or my duty, why must always come down to the two.' She thought, knowing the answer she would give even if she didn't run the conditions through her head. 'It's my fault she ran to this bastard anyway. I hope this will be apology enough for you, I'm sorry Haruka, I love you please be happy.' She silently raised her trident, and without regret, signed her own name in the place of Haruka's.

"It's done!" Beryl laughed out, watching as the whirlwind that held Haruka disappeared as she was freed from the spell and changed back into her normal size. Haruka then looked over just in time to see the small whirlwind that held her shoot off to where her Mother still floated before wrapping around her, and changing her into a seaweed creature a lot faster than it was doing for her.

"Mommy,NO!" She cried out while trying to swim over and help as fast as she could. Artemis could only watch complete shock, unable to believe that this was happening. Beryl was really going win.

Just as Haruka made it over to her mother's side, she was so small that her trident fell to the floor and her crown surrounded her whole body. She was too late, Luna had changed.

"M-mommy?" She asked as she looked down at her and the tiny creature that was her mother looked up to her.

"Majesty?" Mamoru also asked, coming out of his hiding spot to see the strange form his queen was in.

Beryl slowly glided over, practically hypnotized at the sight of the trident and golden crown, just begging to be taken. "It's all mine." She hissed, reaching a hand down to pick up the items.

"You bastard. Stay away!" Haruka cried out in a rage as she quickly tried to put her in a headlock. She couldn't let her steal her mother's things! She had to fix this! But Beryl was still too strong for her, and all she had to do was reach out one of her tentacles to pry her off and hold her down, using two more to take the crown and trident before taking them into her hands and pointing the blade end at the sandy haired princess.

"Don't fuck with me, princess!" She warned the sneering teen. "I will not hesitate to kill you if you try something like that, contract or no–ahhh!" She cried out in pain as a spear grazed her arm and just missed hitting Haruka. "You little TROLL!" She hiss out.

Haruka looked up to see what had done that just to see Serenity in the water with a gun in her hand! She was trying to save her!

'Dammit I missed!' She silently cursed herself as she squinted at the forms below that were blurry to her due to the water. At least she could make out that Haruka was alright.

Luna quickly turned her slimy neck up to the human floating around in the water. She recognized her immediately from the statue she destroyed in Haruka's old cave, and was shocked to see that she was actually helping them! A human in love with a mermaid? She would have been less surprised to see Beryl break out singing show tunes. Will wonders never cease? Because seriously she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Serenity get out of here!" Haruka called out in a panic as Beryl quickly sent her eels off to get her, pissed off at being attacked by a human. Pest the lot of them, should be squashed.

Quickly seeing the two blurry eels headed her way and realizing how much she needed a breath of air, Serenity swam to the surface as fast as she could. There were more spears up there and at this point she could use them!

Just as she broke to the surface and grabbed onto the side of the lifeboat, the two eels had grabbed onto her legs and pulled her under. She didn't even get a chance to take in a proper breath much less grab at a spear! She kicked and struggled against them, but no matter what she did they wouldn't drop her, on top of that she was losing oxygen fast!

Artemis and Mamoru immediately swam up to help, knowing that she was the only chance they had of stopping Beryl. "Hold on we're coming!" Mamoru cried out before chomping onto one of the eels as hard as he could, almost braking its skin and listening with satisfaction as it screamed in pain before quickly letting go to inspect her wounded tail.

Artemis quickly pinched at the other eel's face on every spot he could get access to, almost cutting out one of its eyes in the process. It also cried out in pain before giving up and dropping the human, deciding that he wasn't worth it and letting Serenity go to swim back to the surface.

Beryl wasn't about to give her up yet though as she powered up her new trident with a sadistic smirk on her face. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." She said to Haruka and targeted the human making about to break the surface.

Haruka paled in pure horror, "NO!" she launched herself over and in a rather not Haruka manner yanked the witch by her hair knocking off her aim and blasting her precious eels instead, destroying in to itsy-bitsy-pieces. They didn't even see what hit them.

"My babies!" She cried out in the shock that she'd hit them. Haruka used the distraction to swim to the surface where Serenity was.

"My poor little poopsies." She said sadly and gently picked up there remain and cradled their ashes to her chest. Quickly she turned her enraged eyes back to the escaping young princesses. Her vision bleed red as she stared at there retreating forms. 'That little fucker had killed her babies! She would to pay for that! Oh she would pay in blood.'

She started to breath heavily as she mentally chanted a spell, causing black smoke to erupt out from under him and his size to increase. Mamoru and Artemis could only watch as he grew, shaking in complete fear. They were all gonna die.

-

-

-

When Serenity broke the surface of the water into the dark night, she greedily take in a large gulp of air, before coughing and sputtering up the water that had made its way into her mouth and nose. She then began searching around for the spear gun, but it, as well as the lifeboat and yacht were out of sight, and she became afraid as to where they went. She was all alone in the middle of the ocean. 'fu-ck'.

Then angelic voice cut across the oneness night. "Serenity!"

Quickly whipped her head around to face the source of the beautiful sound, and could've cried at the sight of her love swimming over to where she floated.

Haruka looked as if she was about to cry the she got closer to her human before being taken into strong arms for a most scorching and long awaited kiss. Serenity could feel Haruka' tail at her legs beneath the water as she practically crushed her mouth with her own, but that did nothing to the passion she felt. She cared not if Haruka wasn't human. She didn't care that she had a tail. The only thing that mattered was holding her right now.

"Serenity you have to get away from here!" Haruka said, voice full of worry when the kiss was broken off, and what a kiss.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone!" she said back determinedly, but before another word could be uttered, a strange glow surrounded them in the water, and the whole ocean shook.

"What the-?" Was all Serenity could utter before they were separated by a huge golden spike that quickly rose out of the water by a giant sized laughing Beryl! Her eyes were turned up as she looked at where they both sat on her crown, sadistic and cruel intentions in mind for the both of them. 'The ocean would flow red.'

"Jump, Haruka!" Serenity shouted, reaching over and taking her hand before they both dove back into the dark water below. When they coming back up still holding close with the fear they felt coursing through them at the sight. 'And they thought she was ugly before, now she was fugley'.

Obviously, he was enormous! And he practically glowed in the dark night with the evil and hatred that was being radiated off of him.

"YOU STUPID, PITIFUL, FOOLS!!" She voice boomed, raising a black tentacle before having it crash down on their heads. Haruka just managed to push Serenity out of the way before diving away just as the tentacle hit the water with a force that surely would have killed them both.

Beryl however, didn't seem to notice that they escaped as she quickly conjured up a storm a deadly looking storm with Luna's trident. "NOW I'M IN CONTROL OF ALL THE OCEAN!! THE WAVES ARE AT MY COMMAND!!" She cried out, giddy with power she now held in the palm of her hands, creating several whirlpools and not knowing that she was also stirring up all of the old sunken ships at the same time.

The waves became stronger and harder with Beryl's power, and soon Serenity found it impossible to see Haruka in the almost pitch black area. "Haruka!!" She shouted over the roaring sound of the storm, hoping to at least hear her voice.

The young mermaid, did hear her though. To prevent herself from being thrown away into the ocean she latched herself onto a boulder that was sticking out of the water. "Serenity, over here!!" She cried out, waving her hands to try and get her attention, but instead a wave that must've been fifty feet high formed over the human's head and crashed on her with enough force to send her back to the bottom of the sea and where all the ships were rising.

"Serenity!! No!!" Haruka cried out in horror. Unfortunately that caught Beryl's attention, and just as she was about to dive in to save her, again, the octopus raised the trident and blasted the boulder she was sitting on, sending her flying into a giant whirlpool. It was so powerful that the ocean floor was dry, and Haruka was knocked unconscious.

Beryl just laughed at the sight of the little mermaid, then she turned her attention back to her storm. She'd deal with the little brat later.

-

-

-

Serenity's lungs screamed for air as she tried without much luck to swim to the surface, but the underwater current as well as the movement of the previously sunken ships kept her below. 'Can't a princess catch a break'.

Eventually a rising ship passed directly over her upturned face, and she let out breath in his shock, but then felt several ropes grazing softly against her, she made a grab for them. 'She was note going to die today! And she'd make her out break.'

Finally she was able to get a tightly hold onto one of the last few ropes dangling from the ship. She must've been closer to the surface than originally thought; because it was only a brief seconds after she started her assent that she came above water, my that air was tasty.

Serenity continued the climb up the old wooden ship, half amazed that it was even able to float. Looking off into the distance, she was shocked at the giant form of Beryl caught his eyes. 'She's not even that far off! Then again there was a lot of her' She thought to herself in amazement as the creature continued to play around with the weather while laughing mercilessly, 'slimy hag'. Then a scary thought occurred to her, 'where the hell is Haruka?!' her heart jumped into her throat at all the horrid thing that could of happened.

The question only caused her to work faster, she needed to find his mermaid. After what seemed to be an eternity, she made it over the rail and fall onto her side in exhaustion, Serenity quickly got back to her feet before forcing her legs to run to the front of the ship. The wind was strong enough for her to steer it around without the sails up.

Finally making it to the frantically spinning and almost broken wooden steering wheel, she grabbed the handles and almost spun with it, she anchored herself and jerked the wheel back. Suddenly, while looking ahead into the raging storm, the front beam of the ship caught her eye. It was splintered off at the end, making it razor sharp while still long enough to be used as a lance. Her eyes gleamed 'you mine.'

Looking ahead to make sure that Beryl's back wasn't about to upset her plans, she couldn't help but smirk with her luck. 'I'm not going to let that thing take her away from me.' She thought determinedly as she prepared to steer the front of the ship into Beryl's back.

But then she jerked her head downward and started to laugh even harder than before, pointing the trident he held into the water with a murderous look in his eyes. 'What the hell is he doing?' She asked himself, praying that she wasn't looking at Haruka like that.

-

-

-

AN: Sorry for taking so long, and that the cahpter is not as long as I'd hoped, I planed to have this done way back in January but I had my heart broken and I just had absolutely no motivation for writing, and when I did get it back nothing was turning out happily ever after. Now (six months later) I'm sorta back. There's only one or so chapters left and I will try to get it up ASAP. Thank you all of you how have stuck with me and all of those of you who reviewed.


	13. Chapter 10b finish

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Last time:__

Finally feeling the sand beneath her feet, Serenity tried to get up and walk the rest of the way, panting for air as she dragged herself, but quickly fell to her knees with how weak she was, she was forced to crawl to the shore, passing out on the dry sand once she'd made it. Her last thoughts were of her sandy haired love, hoping that she would be able to see her again and that wherever she was, she was safe.

Now:

Luna looked up at the bright lights coming from the surface with interest, wondering what was going on up there and if her daughter was alright, while strangely enough, also hoping for the safety of that human who help her escape before Beryl made her big change. Fucking bitch, should have fried her instead of exiling her.

Suddenly, her mouth dropped open in shock as she watched both her trident and crown sink to where she was currently trapped in the muddy ground. The instant that the blade touched the ground, a bright light engulfed her, reverting her back into her normal majestic shelf. She gasped in shock at the sudden change. 'They must've killed her!' She thought in complete awe, that a human and a mermaid would actually be able to kill the sea sorcerer. 'Ding dong the witch is dead' she sang in her head as she inspected her hands to making sure that everything was as it was before. She rolled her eyes as she discovered sand in and mud in, well every where. That would have to Waite though. She couldn't help but smirk proudly as she picked up her trident and crown before swimming off to find his daughter. Keep in mind that did not mean she wasn't grounded.

As the Queen swam off Beryl's spells where unraveling. All the seaweed creatures in Beryl's den cringed in fear as they watched the strange ash come upon them, not knowing that they were Beryl's ashes. Once they were touched by the substance, they were immediately changed back into their true forms with hundreds of bright and sparkling flashes. After all what's a celebration with out fireworks.

Gasping happily at their luck, they all swam away as fast as their fins would carry them from their former dark and gloomy prison, none of them daring to look back.  
-

-

-

The sun shone brightly through the puffy clouds in the bright early morning sky and onto the sandy beach. Serenity was still lying there, stirring in her sleep occasionally as the sounds of seagulls and the water on the shore disturbed her. Still she slumbered on and dreamed heart that lay beneath the sea.

-

-

-

Haruka was perched up on a boulder off in the distance in the water, watching to make sure that the water didn't get too high while she slept. She couldn't help but sigh sadly at the sight of her. What she wouldn't give to be able to crawl up there and lay down in the warm sun with her, but her mother was watching, and she wouldn't like that. At least she hasn't dragged me back…again. This would be the last time she'd see her princess. She wouldn't even get to say goodbye. Haruka bit at her lip and blinked back the on slash of tears.

Luna had found her swim to the surface early that morning, shortly after she was changed back to normal and freed from Beryl's horrendous spell.

Her tail was badly injured, so using her trident, she healed it to prevent the scent of her open flesh from reaching the noses of any nearby predators before grabbing her wrist and trying to drag her back to Luntesants. But after so much begging, pleading, struggling and even frantic yelling on Haruka's part to let her go back, she couldn't help but sigh in annoyance before loosening her grip on her daughter's arm and reluctantly following her to the surface. She honestly did know where Haruka got her stubborn streak.

She supposed that if Haruka wanted to check up on that human so desperately, then she should let her. She figured that it was at least owed to the human after doing the sea a favor by killing that bitch, and she must admit she was a bit curious to.

The second Haruka's eyes landed on Serenity, lying unconscious on the sand and just out of reach of the tide, she immediately tried to swim over to her, worry spreading through out her body at the sight. But a strong hand gripping on her shoulder kept her back. Luna still didn't want her over there. Honestly she couldn't win for losing.

And thus, she found a comfortable spot on a rock out in the water to keep an eye on her, making sure she didn't get carried away by the water, although should the current chose to sweep Serenity towards her, how was she to stop the current…Although her mother might…She sighed again her bottom lips trembled as tears filled her eyes. After all of what she'd gone through, her mother, the humans, that dress they tried to make me wear, Beryl, after all of that, they still couldn't be together. It simply wasn't fair. Wasn't love suppose to win in the end?

Luna looked over at her daughter with interest as she watched the human on the sand longingly. This was her first time to the surface, but with how Haruka so casually acted, she'd obviously been up here plenty of times. A hell of a lot more than what she'd originally thought. She should nail her fins to the floor.

She found this predicament to be so strange. When she first clamed to love a human, at first she was far too angered to take it seriously, thinking of it as more of a crush, but still knew that she must of held some emotion for her, and that in itself threw her over the deep end. Still to face Beryl for a chance with that human, she faced the human world all alone just to see her. Damn…it was love.

Artemis swam up next to her, not saying anything yet, but still hoping to perhaps get the queen to go easy on her when she punished her for swimming away from home and making that deal with the witch.

"They really do love each other, don't they?" Luna asked from out of nowhere.

The small crab looked up at her in confusion, not having expected the question, but also not wanting to waste the rare moment of patience that the queen displayed. "Yes, they do. I've seen them alone before." He almost whispered back, remembering their time dancing in the village and the boat ride in the lagoon fondly. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

Oh how he felt so sorry for the princess right now. The spell was gone and she was a mermaid again. Their chance was gone. It's never easy to love someone and not be with them.

Luna thought about the answer that the tiny red crab had given her. 'They really do love each other.' She thought somewhat sadly as she thought on Artemis' worlds. "You - always say that?" the queen questioned with a 'yeah right' tone of voice that he didn't pick up on. She sighs and looks back to her daughter looking to the human.

Serenity stirred again, bringing a hand up to rub at her eyes.

Haruka heaved a heavy sigh as she swallowed over the large and painful lump in her throat, tears streaming down her face. She was waking up, so it was time to leave before she was seen. If only she could stay for just a little longer.

"I have only one more problem left." Luna told the small crab sadly, not bothering to look at him as powered up her trident.

"And what would that be, your Majesty?" Artemis asked slowly, wondering what it could be.

The queen smiled sadly. "I'm just going to miss her." Was the sad reply she gave, before slowly leveling out the golden trident with the flow of the water, pointing it at Haruka while a sparkling, golden aura flowed out and to where she sat.

Artemis gasped in shock, unable to believe that the queen was actually going to let her daughter be with a human.

Haruka, however was too caught up in her despair to notice the golden aura that snaked its way up her tail at the moment. Finally, blinking at the bright light that surrounded her lower half and worked it's way up, she couldn't help but gasp in complete shock as she quickly looked himself over, wondering what the hell was happening to her. Hadn't she been through enough?

Snapping her head towards her mother, she it dawned on her what was happening as she excitedly jumped into the water with a splash and swam over to where she floated while she still had a tail, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mother, thank you so much!!" She cried out, truly grateful for the gift she was being given.

Luna, a little unsurely, hugged her back tightly. "You had just better make this relationship last." She said harshly. "Now get over there before I change my mind." She commanded with a brilliant smile despite her tears.

Haruka simply beamed at her before wiping her eyes and going back under the water. The last time she'd ever breathe in the sea.

-

-

-

Serenity groaned as he turned over on the damp sand that clung to her clothes. Sitting upright, she took a quick look at her surroundings before remembering what happened the night before.

Her heart clenched when she didn't see Haruka anywhere. 'She must've been taken home.' She thought to himself sadly, slowly bringing her knees up before hiding her tear filled face in her hands.

It wasn't fair. All they had to do was share one simple kiss and they could be together forever, but because she blew all of her chances when they were together, she would never get to see her sandy haired mermaid again.

'No, no, no!! This isn't fair! I want her back!!' her heart cried in complete agony, while unsuccessfully trying to hold back hot tears and sobs with a painfully dry throat.

What ahe didn't see when she had her face hidden, was Haruka's head slowly come above the sparkling water that still surrounded her, and walk a little unsurely towards her. She was so excited that she was scared. Her mother changed her back into a human, without the pain unlike how Beryl had done, and she was at least wearing a pair of sparkling silver shirt and black pants. The sand was all squashy between her toes.

All she had to do now was walk over there! She was finally going to be with her princess! 'Don't trip, don't trip!' She mentally shouted at herself as she tried to get used to having legs again.

Nothing could describe the emotions that were going through her as she gazed upon her princess, and she almost cried at the sight of her. She just couldn't wait to hold her.

Serenity finally sniffled before slowly raising her head to the bright light that invaded the dark space in which she was hiding her face, thinking that it was just the early morning sun. But when she saw her love, practically sparkling as she walked towards her and was outlined by the still rising sun, she only cried harder.

"Oh sweet Selene." She whispered in sheer disbelief at the sight. She was here! Haruka was human again! And she was coming back to her!!

Smiling brightly and leaping to her feet, Serenity ran down the sand and into the water as fast as she could while ignoring the screaming protests of her tired and aching muscles. Quickly splashed through the bright blue water before pouncing onto her love, and in her mixture of sheer happiness, excitement, relief and joy, the both fell into the shallow water, holing onto one another will all there might.

"Don't you ever leave me ever again." She whispered into the ear, hidden beneath sandy locks desperately.

"I won't." Haruka promised, savoring the warmth that Serenity's arms gave her before reaching her head up for a soft kiss that Serenity more than happily responded to.

It seems that in the end love did win.

_Now we can walk, _

_Now we can run, _

_Now we can stay all day in the sun. _

_Just you and me, _

_And I can be, _

_Part of your world._


End file.
